Just a Thought
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: Won't be revising anymore. Revised CHAPTER 6 is the last one! Sasuke and Hinata have been friends since they were kids, what will happen when Naruto enters their little group? Will Sasuke or Naruto admit their feelings for her?
1. What do you look for in a friend?

**Before anything I want to give thanks to:**

_**Hinata6:**_how fitting that you are my first reviewer ever!

_**chibismiles5266**_**: **thank you sadly it doesn't stay cute!

_**cygnet411:**_I hope I updated fast enough! Thanks for the review!

_**HunterAzrael **_not to worry she won't thanks for the review!

_**grimCapitalist**_**, **oh my glob you were told by friends you have no idea how happy that makes me! I hope you re-read it after I updated it! Thank you for the review!

_**Hinata FanFreak .12**_: yes I do know what you mean that's why I'll never make Sakura a heroine in any of my stories, Hinata all the way! Thanks for the review!

_**KoreanGal5:**_ I did I hope you read it already and sort of liked it! Thanks so much for the review!

* * *

**So I finally decided to re-write my lame ass first fan-fiction, I just couldn't stand it anymore! You guys are nice to say that you like it just fine before, but I must change: Just a Thought, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left it like how it was before.**

**I'm sorry **Gaara's Little Girl **but I must change it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What do you look for in a Friend?**

All my life the word "_no_" has constantly been spoken to me. Before anything else I hear "_No_," or "_You must not_" and "_You are prohibited_" I hate those words more than anything. They limit me in everything, even if I don't have the seal on my forehead like my cousin Neji, I still feel like a caged bird…I don't know how he can live with this burden…

"No, Hinata-sama you mustn't slouch like that," I find myself sitting up straight just like I was taught.

It hurts to sit like this…

"No, Hinata-sama you mustn't cry in front of the guests present here tonight. It'll disgrace your family," another maid whispers in my ear. "You must show nothing. You are prohibited from showing any sort of reaction."

I find myself biting my tongue. I'm prohibited to show feelings now too…this is too much! I can't be told this, it isn't right!

I look away with a blank look as I gaze out towards the guests, and notice a kid from school. I see the class heart throb over by his mother; he looks bored as I watch him. He came with his parents but Sasuke Uchiha didn't even look at me or say anything. He probably doesn't remember me…I get that a lot you know.

No one can really remember me for some reason, I don't mind though, I rather not be seen then actually noticed. I don't know why I feel like this but I do.

All my life I've been locked away in the compound, no one is allowed to speak to me you know…only those of high standings in the Hyuga family are allowed. Not even my cousin Neji is allowed to speak with me, once when we were younger, I was in love with him…at least I think it was love.

I'm still not sure what that word means. I've heard many people explain it differently, everyone has a different view on it, I have none…

Because I'm not loved, I know that, at the age of six I know that no one loves me enough to protect me…there is no one in this world that loves me enough to help me…to take me away from here…

But I could never get away anyways…I'm too much of a weakling…

"_You won't amount to anything if all you do is cry," I nod._

"Hinata-sama, you must go and welcome the Uchiha family or it'll make the main family look terrible. Seems to me that Hiashi-sama is walking over to you so go follow after him, all right?" I hear my primary sensei from the Hyuga's say from behind; I nod and lower my head. Instead of following my father I sneak outside, it's so…I feel like I'm suffocating in there. I just need to breathe; I walk to my swing and go on it.

I lost my mom when Hanabi was born, I don't remember what she looked like, but I can remember how it felt to be in her presence, there was this warmth…and this sense of love…it…did it…I mean it's gone… now everything is just cold and forgotten.

Its how I feel, the way the house feels is the same as me.

It's depressing; I'm like a house…a thing that has no life…

That's who I' am; isn't it?

I'm just something, that isn't allowed to show feelings or thoughts; I'm supposed to follow everything I'm told without being difficult.

But that's my nature, I'm told something and I accept it without complaining or arguing, I just nod my empty head agreeing with everything I'm told.

"_You're a doll, aren't you?" I nod._

"_You're stupid and ugly right?" I nod._

"_You're a worthless heir, aren't you?" I nod._

"_You don't feel anything, right?" I nod._

"_You're alone aren't you?" I nod._

"_You're like the moon, right?" I nod._

"_You're cold and pathetic," I nod._

Why am I just always agreeing with everything? Have I lost my voice to say "no" back? Or did I never have it in the first place?

I'm not like the sun…I'm the moon; silent and gray. I don't mind, the moon is really bright in its own way, I mean it lights up the world at night, right? The moon is pretty in its own way.

I like the moon, not the sun.

Why was that name giving to me? It doesn't matter; I just look up at the night sky still amazed at how something so silent can light up the world.

I begin to hum a song as I smile up at the moon. I just hope my dad doesn't get angry because I didn't follow after him.

* * *

I leave the party to come out to the garden. I let out a sigh and loosen my bow-tie. I look back inside the mansion to see my mom and dad talking to some man that looked to be important. I look up at the night sky and think, _brother, when will you get here and help me leave this stuffy party? _I let out another sigh.

I just stand here, hands in my tuxedo pant pockets, looking up at the night sky.

I look towards a tree in the distance and there on the swing of said tree is a girl, I can hear her humming a song. I should go back into the party but; mom and dad seem to be too busy talking to that man.

I make my way slowly towards the girl to talk to her hopefully she's not one of those so called _fan girls_.

I keep going towards the girl who has short dark blue hair. She seems small from behind. Her short dark hair is in a low bun with a few short strands that curl around her head. She has on a traditional kimono a big gold bow on the back, and it's a light aqua with cherry blossom tress in white and gold, plus she seems to have left her shoes somewhere close by because she doesn't have any on.

I walk quietly towards her so I won't scare her too much, but just as I thought this I step on a twig, _great I'm an awesome ninja academy student and I'm stupid enough to step on a twig!_

She turned suddenly to look at me with wide pale lavender eyes, she looks surprised not scared at all.

_Weird!_ We stay like this just staring at one another not saying anything just looking into each other's eyes.

"Do I know you?" I ask her truly perplexed not remembering where I've seen her before. Her eyes become wider and she smiles a small shy smile.

"Y-yes, we-e are in the same class in the a-academy, I-I-I'm Hinata Hyuga," she answers me in a soft voice.

"Really? I don't remember you," I tell her, a sad smile appears on her lips.

"Y-yes I-I get that a-a lot," she says in the same voice.

"Oh?" is all I'm able to say.

"Y-you're the g-genius, Sasuke Uchiha." I don't say anything I just keep staring at her, trying to remember why I've never noticed her before.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her in a harsher tone then I intended. She gets off the swing to stand a couple of feet away from me. She puts her hands in front of her but; I could only see movement under the sleeves not the actual hands.

"W-w-well I-I-I live h-here," she says in a even lower voice then before, I actually had to lean in to hear her.

"Really?" she just nods. _What does he want? _Hinata thinks to herself as she looks at the ground, not wanting to look at him.

"You are the only person my age at this stupid party. Just my luck, plus you had to be a girl too!" He says to me in a bored, disgusted voice as he sits on the swing facing me. Good thing it's dark enough so that he can't see how bright red my face is!

"T-t-that's n-n-not true m-my cousin-n N-Neji is here. H-he is o-one y-year older t-then us. H-he is b-better then y-you." I put one of my hands over my mouth; I wish I never said that, I probably hurt his feelings.

"Pft. The only people better then I are my dad and my brother Itachi."

"T-t-that's n-not t-true! T-the Hokage, Jounin a-and the Ch-Chunnin a-are better than y-you-u t-too!" This is the first time I've actually argued with someone it's a weird, cool feeling.

"Pft, fine but, it still doesn't' mean your cousin _Genji_ is better than me."

"Neji."

"What?"

"H-his n-name is Neji."

"Whatever, his name is. It doesn't matter I'm still better," with that they both stay quiet, one of them looking at the ground and the other one watching her.

"Hey, why are you so shy?" she doesn't look up at me as she answers.

"I-it's b-because t-that's w-who I-I' am. I-I-I guess it h-has to d-do with m-my u-upbringing, I-I-I w-was a-always i-isolated f-from e-everyone."

"Why?" I ask the simple question because I don't understand this need to find out more about her.

"W-well b-be-because I-I'm s-supposed to be t-the h-heir of the H-Hyuga m-main b-br-branch. B-but I-I don't t-h-think it-it'll h-happen n-now." I tell him with my gaze on the ground because I don't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

"Hn, why?"

"B-because I-I'm we-weak a-and a-a failure."

"Yeah, you look it." Now it's my turn to let out a sigh.

Instead of defending me he agrees. He doesn't even know me! How could he say that? I should say something but, I'm too shy and I don't like to disagree. He just stays quiet; I look up to see if he's still there. He is but, he's looking up at the stars. I let out another sigh. I envy him, he unlike me, actually has talent.

"When someone says something mean to you, you're supposed to argue back, disagreeing what they told you," he says all high-and-might.

"I-I don't-t l-like-e to-o f-i-fight," I respond in a whisper, but he acts as if he doesn't hear me as he looks up at the moon. Does he like the moon more than the sun too?

"W-h-why a-are you he-here?" I ask him quietly.

"My parents were invited; they said I was too young to stay home alone. But, my brother is going to come get me so I could leave this stupid party. He returns from his mission today." I wish I could leave too! It's weird that no one has come looking for me. I'm fine with it, I hate being shown around and presented to everyone. I hate it because I just blush and stammer. Once again we stay quiet not saying anything, it isn't uncomfortable silence but, we are both at ease in it. I relax and look up at the night sky; I also stop playing with my hands under my kimono's sleeves. I close my eyes and breathe in the cold night air. I open my eyes to find his watching me. I feel myself blush a deep red and I once again thank the darkness of the night.

"Do you have any friends?" I shake my head.

"N-no, just like y-you," he stays quiet watching me. "A-all the g-girls th-think yo-your good looking bu-but, yo-you d-don't let an-anyone close to-to you. We-we are b-both l-loners," I finish quietly. He still doesn't open his mouth to say anything but we both keep our eye contact. As I break the eye contact to see a small, very small smile come across his lips, I blink to make sure I wasn't just imagining it, but, when I opened them it was gone and his face was once again angry.

"Do you like it?" he asks me softly.

"Yes," is all I say.

"What kind of friend are you looking for?" He asks me his face and eyes showing a bit of interest but, he kept his voice bored, I smile on the inside.

"Well I-I'd n-need some-someone who would push m-me harder, h-help me t-r-train. Also someone w-who'd need me, I-I'm a really g-good listener. I'd a-also like someone who is a loner b-because, w-we'd u-understand each other and I-I'd make t-h-that person happy. T-that's all I-I'd really want," I tell him softly. I don't look at him but, keep my gaze on the ground.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" he asks me in an angry voice. I look up suddenly blinking rapidly, my mouth a bit open, my hands go up to my mouth, I keep blinking wondering if I should say anything, then I decide I should.

"You," I tell him softly it's almost as if the night wind carried the word to him. He doesn't look surprised but in his eyes I see interest and need. I don't say anything and I wait for him to say something to me.

* * *

_I never knew that this one little word would change me and my world forever._

_If I had the chance…would I change what I just said…_

_No…I'd never change…I'd keep everything the same…every single feeling and thought…_

_I wouldn't change it, not even if I was given the World in exchange…_


	2. Questions

_**Hinata6**_**:** you are far too kind!

_**Undercoverbarbie**_: he seriously is! And I sort of like it…

_**lionbaby120**_: he will always be a dickface!

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter I really hope you like it…**

**I like to write "Hyuga" with one u…**

**Not sure if it's right, but that's how I see it written everywhere else…**

**Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the stutter? How much I hate writing it? **

**Well I do…I just wanted you people to know…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Questions**

What does it mean to be a friend?

Does it mean that I can be truthful and utter mean things and justify them by saying that the things I said are for her own good?

Or does it mean that when she cries I have to be there for her and comfort her?

What does she want with me exactly? Is she using me? Or does she honestly just want to be my friend with no ulterior motive?

I mean I've never had a friend, I prefer my brother and family before anyone else. That's the Uchiha way! At least that's what I think it is…

I'm still not old enough to know these things I guess, when I'm old enough I'm sure my Nii-san will tell me all about it. Maybe even my dad, now that would be the best scenario.

Wait, what will my Nii-san and father think about this? Will they be angry or disappointed in me for being friends with a…a….a….girl…

I wonder…if I say no will she ever come back in my life or just not speak with me ever again. But if I do say no, that would be the worst…because she looks happy, and I have that feeling bubbling in me…

At least I think its happiness, since I've never really felt it, I'm not sure…

I'm a loner, and from what I've been told so is Nii-san so it can't be so bad to be alone, if Nii-san can handle it then so can I. It's not like I'm trying to be like my Nii-san or anything…I admire him to only to a certain extent…he's not like a hero are anything.

I'm the second son of one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha, we're police for our ninja village, and we take pride in that. My father is the Captain of The Konoha Military Police Force it's something that not many people accomplish. Only the most powerful Uchiha's are given that position. From what I've heard my Nii-san is supposed to take over my father's position in a few years.

It isn't really talked about; it's insinuated.

But it's weird considering that Itachi is a part of the ANBU not the police force…

* * *

What is he thinking about at the moment? I watch him as he bites down on his lower lip, he looks like a girl! I contemplate if he'd let me dress him up like a girl…he'd probably look more girly then me…

I wonder when it would be appropriate to ask him…

I don't think he's cute though, not like _boy_ cute. I don't like him like that, although I can see why all the girls do have crushes on him. He isn't _so _ugly, he's okay I guess.

I want to ask him what he's thinking about but I think I's rude to interrupt someone's thoughts, it's wrong. Because when people interrupt me when I'm thinking I forget what I was thinking about.

I wonder if that happens to him.

No, if I watch him I can somehow tell that it doesn't happen to him.

"What are your parents like?" I ask out loud.

"Hn, why do you ask?" he wonders as he directs his glare at me.

"I-I d-don't-t k-know-w," I admit with a small uncertain smile.

"Father is busy being Captain of the Police force, but my mom is really nice, what about yours?" he asks me back.

"Mother died when my little sister: Hanabi was born, father…well-l h-he-e h-h-h-h-hate-s-s-s me-e," I whisper to him as I keep my eyes to the ground.

I do that a lot too. I always avert my gaze to the floor to avoid people's eye contact but also to hide from them.

"Hinata-sama," I whirl my head over to the open door that leads to the garden. "Hinata-sama are you out here?" I hear a maid whisper as she comes out. I feel my heart beat quicken as she walks on the grass and makes her way towards the tree. I run and hide behind a bush nearby, I can hear as she talks to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama, have you seen Hinata-sama?" she asks as she bows at him and keeps her head bent downwards.

"Hn, negative," he answers her.

"Oh, okay, if you do please tell Hinata-sama that she mustn't leave the main house. If she doesn't come back in five minutes I'll alert the Hyuga guards to search for her," she says before leaving.

"That's too many words to remember," I hear Sasuke utter under his breath. I smile at him.

"Sorry, Uchiha-sama, but her father would like to present her to your father," she answers as she looks back at him.

"…" Sasuke just stares at her, she hurries away but not before looking back again.

My maids don't have the byakugan; I think that's why they look after me. Because they can't participate in missions so they have no choice but to care for me. After a minute has passed I walk back out.

"T-t-thank-k y-you-u," I whisper. Sasuke just shakes his head.

"Is she your guard dog?" he asks.

"I-I-I t-t-think s-s-s-so," I respond. "D-don't y-you h-have any-y?" I question him, he shakes his head.

"I don't need anyone to defend me, I can do it just fine alone," he responds, I nod. I'm sure that's true.

"You're l-lucky-y…" I whisper as I walk closer to him. "Y-you-u have-e-e talent-t and-d i-i-intelligence-e-e…" I speak softly.

"I know," he's really cocky, isn't he?

I look up at him to find him looking up at the stars again, does he like the dark? I do, I like to be in the dark and cold…I'm not sure why but I do…I like not knowing what's ahead…I like to be surprised and that always happens when you're in the dark.

"Is-s being-g conceited a-a-a t-talent-t?" I ask.

"Yes," he responds.

"Why-y?" I question him.

"I don't know. Stop asking so many questions," he orders me.

"H-hai," I respond, is it wrong to be curious? I'll ask him later, first I want him to respond to me to what I said earlier, will he agree to be my friend? I hope he does…

"Hinata-sama," I whirl around to see my cousin Neji there where the maid disappeared into, I move around Sasuke to walk to my cousin.

"It's Hinata-a-a," I tell him, I see his smile as he looks down at me from up on the veranda, I smile back.

"Cousin, Uncle wants you inside, I told him I'd search for you-" he stops as he looks over at my swing. "Are you alone Hinata?" he asks me as he walks down the stairs.

"No, I'm with Uchiha Sasuke," I respond looking into his eyes.

"Huh? Why?" he questions me loudly, I hunch my back as I direct my gaze down at the floor.

"He's-s m-my-y f-f-f-f-" for some reason I can't say it.

"I'm her friend," he says as he walks behind me. I whirl back at him to stare at him with a blush.

"R-really?" I whisper at him as I walk to him.

"Hn," he responds.

"No," my cousin says angrily. "Hinata-sama will not associate herself with the likes of you," he says walking to me to stand next to me.

"Neji-i-" I whisper. "Please don't," I plead with him.

"It isn't good for you Hinata-sama," he says.

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"There is no need to say anything to you Uchiha scum. Just leave my cousin alone and don't ever speak to her," he orders.

"Neji, don't speak like that to my friend-d," I say as I stare at him.

"Hinata-sama, will you chose him over your own cousin?" Neji asks me as he towers over me, I flinch, if he puts it like that…how am I supposed to fight him? I can't choose friends over family that would be awful!

"Don't put her in that position, as her cousin you should just accept it," Sasuke says, I hide behind Sasuke as he walks up to my cousin.

"Stay out," my cousin orders. "Let's go Hinata, uncle is waiting for you. You mustn't keep him waiting," Neji says.

I start to nod but then stop as I feel Sasuke grab my arm.

"You don't have to leave," he says, I look up into his eyes, the ones that I find myself lost in…why are his eyes black and not scary at all? They look so pretty, so full of life…I like his eyes.

"I-I won't-t g-g-go," I say in a louder voice.

"See, I told you he's a bad influence on you, come now Hinata-sama," he reaches for my arm but I move out of his reach.

"Older brother Neji," I haven't called him that in a long time, he blushes as he looks at me, I keep my eyes on him. "Don't force me to choose because I will choose Sasuke-e o-o-o-over y-y-y-you," I admit with a sad smile.

"Hinata, you can't honestly-" but Sasuke stops him.

"She just has," he says.

I watch as Neji glares at Sasuke and Sasuke just looks back un-intimidated. I've never seen anyone stare down Neji like this. I guess Uchiha's are very powerful indeed. Neji just stares at me as he stands there and for the first time I don't avert my eyes, I can see the hurt and pain he's feeling and I reach out to him but he leaves before I can touch him, I sigh. I didn't want to hurt my cousin…

"Why do you call him big brother?" Sasuke questions me as soon as he's gone.

"Because-e-e-e he-e-e- was-s-s like-e-e an o-older-r b-brother t-t-t-to me," I admit with tears in my eyes. "But-t-t Sasuke-e-e a-are you really-y agreeing t-t-to b-be m-my f-friend?" I whisper my question as I stare into those onyx eyes that I'm drowning in…but it's a nice feeling to drown in that dark eye color…

* * *

"Fine, whatever," I mutter, and then I see this wide big smile appear on her face.

"Thank y-you, Sasuke y-y-you won't r-regret it," she says to me with the smile still on her face.

"Just don't hang all over me like all those other girls. We'll train together, after school on Monday, I'll tell you when and where." I inform her in an irritated voice but, in the inside I feel a bit happy. I see her make a face.

"I-I really d-don't see y-you like that. I-I don't t-h-think your that good-looking," she pauses and her face scrunches up in deep thought. "Is our f-r-friendship a secret?" Then I see worry come across her pale face. "I don't mind it! R-really, I-I want to-to be your f-r-friend even if it's a-a secret."

"No, it won't be a secret, what's the whole point of a friendship if you can't even talk to your friend in public? You're such an idiot, Hinata," I say to her, I see relief cross her delicate features; I also see her smile at my comment of her being an idiot.

I stay quiet watching her not knowing what to say. Do I really want to be friends with a weak girl like her? When I yell at her will she cry? Why do I want a friend like her? I could have any girl in school who would want to be my friend, so why would I choose her?

When I look into her eyes I see similar emotions in mine, which is what drew me to her. I could see she needs me just like I need her.

Weird, who would've thought, me, Sasuke Uchiha, would need a girl like Hinata Hyuga?

I act as if I'm thinking it over but, in my mind and heart I've already been friends with Hinata from the moment I saw her on the swing.

What a weirdo! But I too smile on the inside of course; I don't want to break the whole cool exterior with a silly smile. I hear a noise up in one of the tress I look up to see a guy looking down at us.

"You're late," I tell my Nii-san in my usual angry voice, as I fold my arms across my chest waiting for his response.


	3. Hinata Meets Itachi Uchiha

_**ilovekoga:**_ hmm I guess I don't have to answer your questions since the story is over. But thanks for asking them I love answering questions!

_**kenshinlover2002:**_ I'm glad and as I'm sure you know he won't!

_**Hinata6:**_ I would so answer your questions but you already know!

_**chibismiles5266:**_ He'll always be a pretend a**hole unlike his brother who is a real a**hole! I'm not even sure anymore…I think she was supposed to be 4 or 5…how sad is this?

_**lionbaby120:**_ all of them except Itachi! I made him nicer in this newer version! At least I think he's nicer!

* * *

_**Hey, this is the new version of chapter 3! **_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Also, just thought you should know that I don't own Naruto…if only…**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hinata Meets Itachi Uchiha**

Why did I suddenly become, cold? Why do I fear for my life? I feel this blood-thirst that I've never felt before. It takes over my whole body it starts to shake from fear and it feels as if I can't control my own body. I look up to see red eyes look down at me. I feel my face lose its blush as I make eye contact with those eyes. I look over to observe Sasuke, to see if he has the same reaction but, no. Then I hear him say.

"You're late," he tells the man as he slowly folds his arms across his chest looking up at him with the same angry look he always has on.

"Yeah, I had to write a report on the mission," the man on the tree says, when I first heard his voice I feel this cold shiver go up my spine, I stay motionless as he jumps off the tree branch and lands next to Sasuke who just got up off the swing. "What won't you be keeping a secret, little brother?" I keep my gaze on the ground not wanting to look at his eyes again. I'm still shaking though, and then my teeth start to clatter. I try to stop but, I can't.

"My friendship with Hinata," then Sasuke points at me, I look up to meet the older man's black eyes.

Something about his eyes makes me feel sad, not warm like Sasuke but looking into this man's eyes has me feeling depressed…

"Hinata?" I don't like the way he says my name and look up at his question.

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is my brother Itachi its okay, don't be shy," Sasuke tells me in an irritated voice. I look quickly into Itachi's eyes, and then I bow down.

"H-h-hello, you s-s-seem s-surprised," I whisper.

"What?" he questions me. I look up into his eyes once more and feel this need to cry.

"Y-you s-s-seem s-s-s-surprised by what-t S-Sasuke-e s-s-said," I repeat. The only reaction I get from him is his eyes grow a bit bigger. He keeps his expression blank; I tilt my head to the side to stare at him. When I first saw him I felt like he wanted to kill me but right now he just looks at me that look of surprise stays hidden.

How did I notice the change? I look to the side and see Sasuke stare at me in wonder.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke whispers to me.

"W-w-what?" I whisper back.

"How can you see the difference?" he asks me back. I stare at Sasuke and raise my shoulder in question. Even I don't understand how I was able to see the difference but I did…

"You're the Hyuga, heir, correct?" he asks me in a soft voice.

"Y-yes," I whisper, he doesn't say anything but, I feel him watching me.

"Go tell mom and dad that I've come to take you home," Sasuke doesn't say anything but, I hear him walk away towards the party.

"So the Hyuga heiress is friends with my brother," he doesn't ask but more like says it. I just nod, not being able to find my voice plus I don't think he wanted to hear a response. "Look at me," he orders me. I stay with my gaze to the ground but, then I raise my gaze slowly to look at him.

"Is that why you-u were surprised?" I whisper as I look up into his sad eyes.

"Where'd your stutter go?" he asks me.

"It comes-s and g-goes, when I'm not nervous it's not a problem," I answer as I go to the swing that Sasuke left. "You didn't answer me Itachi-chan, is that why you were surprised, because I'm Sasuke's friend?"

"I wasn't surprised," he says as he follows me.

"You smell like blood," I say out of nowhere.

"Why are you comfortable with me but not _your friend_?" he asks.

"Maybe, because I have more to lose with Sasuke then I do with you," I respond without thinking clearly.

I watch as a small smile comes onto his mouth.

"You look nicer when you smile," I compliment him, he looks surprised again.

"My own father fears me, yet here you are telling me that I don't make you nervous and that I look better smiling. You're weird, you know," I smile as I look up at him.

"I know! Plus, Sasuke needs a friend that's weird so that he can act like a child…" I whisper.

"…" I feel Itachi stare at me as I look down. "Will…" I look up at Itachi's blank expression; I meet those eyes that make me feel sad. I can't fear him…

Itachi needs me like Sasuke needs me, I can tell…

Why these two brothers? Why them of all people?

"Will, I what, Itachi-chan?" I ask as I push myself forward.

"Nothing," he responds looking away from me.

"I hate that," I admit to him.

"Hate what?" he asks interested.

"I hate it when people are about to tell me something but then decide against it, it leaves me wondering and what you were about to say. Now I'll be thinking about it the whole night…you suck…" I say with a smile.

"Why don't you fear me?" I stop moving from my swing as I look into his eyes, he wants me to answer him truthfully.

"I do, but I feel more respect and sadness for you then fear. I have no reason to fear you, do I? And…"

"I hate that," he replies with a small smile, I feel one come onto my own lips.

"Hate what?" I ask.

"When someone doesn't finish their sentence's it has me wondering what they were going to say, and now I'll be thinking about it the whole night. I hate you…" I says to me in a mean voice but I can tell that he's teasing me.

"See you understand me!" I shout playfully.

"What were you going to say, Hinata-sama?"

"And, you make me feel safe," I respond as I stare deeply into his surprised eyes, they change. That darkness that felt cold suddenly begins to feel lighter and safer. "I feel like I'm protected when I'm with you,"

"You do?" he quietly asks me.

"Is that wrong?" I ask him as I look up at his face.

"Yes," he answers quickly.

"But why?" I whisper at him.

"Because, it just is," he responds.

"I don't believe you," I answer as I jump off of the swing to stand in front of him.

Then I freeze, I feel as if I can't breathe, when I look into his eyes this time. My body won't move, I can't even blink, I can't find my voice and I can't take any air in. He isn't even touching me; his eyes are red with three black commas like shapes in the redness of them. I feel fear, death, the need for blood or better yet the need to kill someone to see the blood and see them suffer.

"This is why it's wrong," he says to me, then he lets my gaze go and I fall on my knees. I start to cough real hard and take in big breaths. The tears start to fall freely and they fall onto the ground. He could've killed me!

"Hinata!" I hear Sasuke yell. Then I feel Itachi kneel next to me, acting as if he cares.

"Are you okay?" he asks loudly. I wouldn't dare say anything, plus I don't anyone would believe me.

"Are you okay Hinata?" I hear Sasuke ask me as he kneels in front of me his voice and face filled with concern. I smile weakly at him as I look up at Sasuke.

"I-I'm fine, d-don't w-o-worry, it-it always happens. Remember I-I'm weak," I say to him. "Y-you s-h-should leave w-with your b-brother-r, I-I'll be f-fine. I-I'll see you at-at s-s-school on Monday."

"Are you sure?" he asks me with uncertainty on his face but, his voice is back to being angry.

"Yes," I smile at him. "I-I t-thought you w-wanted to leave, this s-t-stupid p-party?" I ask him with a forced smile.

"Yeah but, are you sure?"

"Y-yes," I say once more.

"Okay," then he gets up to stand next to his brother but, then he turns to look down at me and quickly looks at me with anger. "If you don't come to school on Monday then it'll mean you don't want to train with me to become stronger." Then he turns to his brother and they both leave towards the main entrance. I smile at Sasuke as he looks back at me. I slowly get up, I can't believe, his blood-thirst. How is it that no one has noticed it before? He really wanted to kill me! Or could it be that that's what Itachi wanted me to believe?

I still feel that I'm safe in Itachi's presence, not even with my father do I feel that way.

* * *

We walk slowly towards our home. I look up at Itachi and ask him in my normal bored voice.

"Do you think she is really is okay?" He looks down at me with a puzzled expression on his face, and then I look away quickly with a light red blush on my cheeks, hoping its dark enough so he won't see it. "Not that I care about that, idiot."

"I thought she was your friend?" he asks me confused.

"She is, but she really is an idiot," I lie to him Hinata is not an idiot because; if she was then she wouldn't be my friend why would I want an idiot as a friend?

"Then why are you her friend?"

"Because she needs me," and I need her, I think to myself.

"That's all?" he asks me, I just nod finding it quite annoying now. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he says to me then I see something come across Itachi's face, but, I ignore it and start to think about Hinata. Will she really be okay? Will I see her at the academy on Monday? What if she doesn't come, will I really not help her train? Well I guess I'm just going to have to wait until then.


	4. Monday

_**Wow I got lots of reviews for this chapter!**_

* * *

_**kenshinlover2002:**_ Hopefully you stuck around to know! And hopefully you read this updated version!

_**iHeartKitKats:**_ love your name! I do too! I took care and I hope you read this updated version!

_**Hinata6: **_Now you know that he doesn't hate her! I forgot…I'm just not good with ages but I'm pretty sure I'll mention it. I hope you read the updated version of this chapter!

_**SasuHina**_: thank you! And I did and hopefully you'll read the new version!

_**Squad7:**_ I highly doubt it's any good but I wants to thank you for thinking and writing that! You made me happys! I'm pretty sure you've read the other chapters I just hope you are reading the new version!

_**imortal173:**_ Thank you, you are too kind! I hope you are reading the updated version as I slowly update all the chapters!

_**chibismiles5266:**_ I just don't deserve this kindness! Thank you and hopefully you already knows what happens!

_**Dragonstar-dreamer: **_I just love writing cliff hangers it makes it absolutely necessary for you to return! See you get it! Although I don't feel this new chapter leaves you with a cliffhanger so maybe you'll like it more?

_**Kichou**_: why thank you so much! So much kindness! Yes I always want Hinata to be much stronger than anyone else! I hope you get to read the new version of this chapter!

_**Jax9:**_ I will I promise, just want to thank you for not saying to stop because I might have…

_**Itachi's Insanity: **_It's not though! If everyone keeps saying this it'll go to my head and it'll make me insufferable and I'll be like look at all these kind friends who tell me I write godly like! It's not good for me or you! But hopefully you'll read the new version if you're interested!

_**lionbaby120:**_ I'm glad I kept you hook and you didn't give up on my story! I really hope you get to read the new version!

_**Diehard243:**_ You have no idea how much this means to me! I wasn't a big HinaSasu fan either but reading all these amazing stories with them made my mind run wild. I totally ship Hinata and Naruto though but its fun writing HinaSasu! I really hope you read the updated version and not the old one! Ugh you don't want to be inspired by me! Because I'm not very good and I know it; it's just everyone is so kind to me and it makes me believe it! But I'm positive you'll find better authors on here! I need all the respect I could get so thank you so much! You have no idea how much I cried when I read this review you made me want to write more you inspired me! It's the truth and I really hope you read this!

* * *

_**I present the newly re-written fourth chapter of **__**Just a Thought**__**, I added some stuff at the end. I hope you guys like the new version. **_

_**And much thanks to everyone who keeps reading it and continues to enjoy this story!**_

_**Finally it ties to **__**Just a Betrayal**__**! **_

_**I loved writing the cat scene I feel that would be so Hinata…if she was actually outgoing and junk**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Monday**

As Monday came along my stomach is going crazy and won't accept anything in the manner of food. I leave earlier than I should have.

I'll admit it, I'm too nervous.

What if he ignores me? What if he lied to me and doesn't want to be my friend? I really shouldn't think that, I should just forget about him.

When I get into class I arrive about ten minutes before class actually starts. I sit all the way in the back not looking at anyone while I go up to take my seat at the end of the bench. I sit quietly folding my hands on my lap and I lower my gaze to my hands.

After Sasuke and his brother left a maid came outside and saw me, she told the house guards where I was then they took me up to my bedroom. A maid was ordered to stay with me all night long but, I knew she was no ordinary maid she is actually a Jonin in charge of my safety while in the Hyuga household. I asked her questions about Itachi at first she acted as if she knew nothing but, then she talked.

I soon found out that Sasuke isn't the only genius in his family and I also found out that they expect Sasuke to be the same as his brother. I feel bad for Sasuke, because his father has expectations but, I know Sasuke willmeet his father's expectations unlike me.

I suddenly hear the girls talk all excitedly and they hear happy, I also hear a few giggles, which is how I know **he** has arrived. I keep my gaze on my lap because I don't want to look up then have him ignore me or act as if I don't exist as many people have.

"Hey, move over," I hear him say to me. I look up to see him surrounded by girls who are all giving me the evil eye. I blink rapidly trying to ignore all the girls that want to kill me, believe me, it's extremely difficult.

"W-w-h-why?" I ask him, looking at all the girls who are probably imagining hundreds of different ways to kill me and that are no doubt; the most painful.

"So no one else can sit next to me," he says to me as he removes a girl's hold on his arm. He starts to sit next to me and I haven't even moved yet as his body touches mine, I quickly turn red and move. I see him smile in my direction clearly amused by my actions but, I don't smile. All the girls have left to go take their seats then; I look at him directly, and whisper.

"D-do you want t-h-those girls to k-kill me?"

"They won't kill you right away; they'll just torture you then kill you slowly." I gulp and look around to see that every girl in the room is watching me. Some are giving me deadly stares some are actually putting their thumb under their throats and sliding it slowly towards the other side. Against my own will I touch my throat to make sure it hasn't been cut. I take in a bigger gulp this time and turn around to look at Sasuke once more and he is barely holding in a laugh.

"I-it's not f-u-funny, Sasuke!" I want to yell instead I saying it quietly.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry about it, they won't touch you." Sasuke says to me in an angry voice giving all the girls a glare, they all look scared and not daring to look at me again.

"T-h-thank you."

"Whatever. Look are we going to train, after school or what?" he asks me in his usual bored tone.

"I-if you want. B-but you must r-e-remember that I-I'm not very good a-and tend to mess up a-a lot," I say to him once more. I don't want him to get angry at me if I trip or mess up, well both really.

"Hn," is all he says as he looks at the blackboard, I guess that means conversation is over. I let out a sigh and look at my hands. I start to think that training with a guy like Sasuke might be a bad idea.

I feel someone poke me on my left side. I think at first it might be one of his fan girls but, then I think she might break her finger to get my attention. I don't even look up to see her.

"Hey, Hyuga, what's your relationship with Master Uchiha? Tell me the truth if you wish to live," she whispers at me, not caring if Sasuke could hear her.

"W-we are j-just fr-friends, nothing m-more," I whispers to her.

"Are you sure?" she whispers at me in an angry tone. Not being able to find my voice I just nod. Then I feel Sasuke lean over to me to look at the girl.

"Leave Hinata alone," he tells her in a deadly tone that makes me scared. "I'll hurt you girls if anything happens to this loser." He looks at her but, she doesn't look at him right away he stays quiet waiting for her to look up. She finally does and she moves away from me out of fear. "…well?"

"Yes, Master Uchiha, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to tell all the girls." He just keeps looking at her making sue she understood his threat. Then he goes back to his side and just sits there looking all around acting as if he has no care in the world.

He just looks so cool, so sure of himself and strong.

The morning goes by quickly and next thing I know it's lunch, I get my lunch and am ready to leave to go eat by myself but, then I remembered Sasuke, I turn around to look for him but, once I turn I see that he is right behind me.

"D-do you want t-to eat together?" I ask him and he nods. We go to the training grounds where I usually eat alone. "W-where did you use t-to eat l-lunch before?" I ask him as I sit on the grass and he sits next to me.

"Inside a storage room," he answers me.

"Tomorrow, w-we'll go there," I say to him and he doesn't even respond he just starts eating. I look around and notice that all the girls in our class and some of the girls from other classes are all around us acting as if they aren't watching us. "Sasuke?" I call him he doesn't even look up.

"Hmm?"

"W-why do they follow y-you everywhere?"

"Because they are stupid and they say they love me, which is a lie. I can't stand any of them which is why I always ignore them." I stay quiet once more; they probably do love Sasuke in their own weird way, which they only understand. I kind of feel sorry for them because, I doubt Sasuke even cares about them.

"Why do t-they call y-you 'Master Uchiha'?" I see him blush and look irritated he looks in the opposite direction that I'm in.

"I don't know they are stupid, they just say it to annoy me. I hate it." I laugh at him misfortune. He give me an angry look like he wants to kill me but, he still has his blush on and now it's even redder, I laugh louder. I'm going to have to ask one of the girls. My laughs start to die down as I see him get angry for real. Then I notice his eyes shine with amusement.

"Y-your parents m-must be p-proud, ehh, Master Uchiha?" I say to him, and then I see his eyes lose the shine and he looks out in front of him.

"No," is all he says in a soft sad voice. I look at him and I see sadness all over his face. I touch his shoulder softly and say to him in an equally soft voice.

"When y-you are ready to talk about it I-I'll be here waiting to listen. W-when you n-need m-me just tell m-me." I smile at him with a slight blush creeping on my cheeks. I imagined he'd deny it, saying something like, _I don't need stupid girls,_ and instead he just nods. I try to hide my shocked expression but, I couldn't I turn around to see about fifteen girls standing behind us. I see a girl who is older then us, and one of her eyebrows and a corner of her mouth are twitching.

"Get your hand off Master Uchiha's shoulder," I look down and sure enough I' am still touching his shoulder, I turn deep red and remove my hand quickly off it. "Who do you think you are, touching our Master!" I don't say anything then I look down but out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke get up.

"Leave us alone, didn't I warn you to leave us?" He warns them in a low angry voice, he holds out his hand to me waiting for me to put mine in his. I look up wondering if I should but, then I see him watching the girls with a deadly stare, daring them to do or say anything. I slowly put my hand in his then he helps me up without even turning around to look at me. We make our way away from all the girls pushing them if he has too.

"But, Master why her and not one of us?" one of the braver girls asks him as he continued to hold on to my hand. He looks forward not bothering to look at any of the girls as he says.

"I don't need to explain myself to brainless girls," then we kept walking away, back towards the Academy. I notice other kids watching us, but, I keep my gaze on the ground not wanting anyone to know how red and happy I really am.

* * *

At the end of school Hinata and I left together, towards the forest. I'm about to show her my place, I haven't even taken, Nii-san to it. It's my own little haven where I train to become better then Itachi. Here I can mess up, be the best or just do nothing. In this place, I can be myself, and work hard to be as good as my brother.

"You can't tell anyone about it," I say to Hinata without even turning to look at her.

"O-okay," she says to me in the same quiet voice she always uses. I want to tell her that I've only trained by myself. I've never taught anyone anything but, I keep it to myself.

My mom doesn't like the fact that we are so young and already know deadly skills but, my father always tells her that, that's the ninja way; it's the life we've chosen. That it's the world we live in that we must protect, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. To think that in maybe eight years we'll be full-fledged ninjas and be sent out to carry out dangerous missions or just boring ones. I look over at the pale, small girl next to me; will she be able to survive being a ninja? Hinata seems the kind of girl who would rather talk then fight that is if she wasn't so shy. We both stay quiet lost in our own thoughts until about twenty minutes later I ask her.

"Does your dad know that you'll be out late?"

"I-I'm sure the g-guard I told will tell h-him," she says to me with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell him yourself?"

"He is t-too busy, he's the head of the c-clan, h-he has more pressing m-matters to tend to." She looks up at me and smiles a sad smile. "T-the servants have told m-me this. What about y-your p-parent's won't they w-worry?" she asks me with concern on her face.

"No, they know I'm out training. We'll make it home before dinner." I say to her as we near my private training ground.

I don't say anything as we get there. I look over at her to watch her pale blue eyes take everything in. I too look, I see the familiar scene. I see the shed that was already here, it's really small about the size of a small tree house inside are books on the sharingan, scrolls and some weapons. The trees all have kunai and shuriken in the bark some have targets other's have marks on the trees. I could hear the river and waterfall they have this calming effect on me that's the reason I chose this spot.

There's a few dummy's some with weapons in them others with marks showing which spots are vulnerable on the body. There's some trees that have actual posters of humans so I could practice seeing an actually face as I train to kill them, so I could remember that I must kill actual humans that may have a home with their family waiting for them to return. I see Hinata look over at me a wide-genuine and satisfied smile. I let out the breath I seem to have been holding in waiting for her to respond.

"I-it's cool!"

"Hn," is what I say but, my heart is soaring and delighted.

"Did y-you build t-the shed?" she asks me with admiration and wonder in both eyes and voice. I just nod, even though I'm lying. I turn to her giving her my full attention, now.

"You have to understand Hinata I will work you hard you are going to hate me but, that won't help anything," I pause then she says in her low whisper of a voice.

"I won't."

"What?"

"I won't hate you, that'll never happen," she says to me without stuttering or blinking and she isn't even fidgeting with her hands. I'm shocked and I can't hide it. I just stare at her amazed that she could surprise me like that. I smile at her and a smile appears on her lips.

"I'm going to push you, Hinata I'm going to push you until no one can call you weak and a failure. I'm going to make you strong, strong enough to be the head of the main branch. Both of us will become stronger together." I sound like an idiot…but she looks like she likes this kind of crap.

"Yes, we will," she says to me with determination on her face and in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll start…"

A few hours later Hinata and I emerge from the forest tired but, happy. As Hinata makes her way home I follow her. She turns around to face me.

"Sasuke you don't have to walk me home," she says in her quiet low-voice.

"Are you expected at home?" I question her.

"No, I'm not, why?" she asks me titling her head to the side.

"Would you like to come home with me?" her face suddenly turns bright red and she looks like she's about to faint.

"W-what?" she whispers.

"To eat dinner," I respond, she blushes and looks at the ground.

"I would love to, is your mother going to be okay with me coming over?" she asks me growing timid.

"Yeah, mom always likes to make more food than is necessary," I answer her, "come on," I grab her hand and lead the way to my house. "Mom is really nice," I tell her, "dad will probably be late so we won't have to really deal with him tonight. I think he's going to be a bit difficult…he's a proud man…" I'm saying unnecessary things again…

"I get, I'll just have to win him over with my charm," she says with a smile.

As we walk I see my Nii-san on his way home, I call out to him and he smiles at both of us.

"This is a miracle," I proclaim, I look back at Hinata to explain. "Itachi doesn't ever make it to dinner so mom is going to happy to see us." She smiles at me, how can she be happy for someone else?

"Itachi-san, it's good to see you again," Hinata says to my Nii-san.

"You too, Hinata-sama," he replies.

"Why do you address her like that, she's a child," I ask him.

"Sasuke I can't believe you don't know whom Hinata is, it surprises me you're usually so bright," he's teasing me, I glare at Hinata since I wouldn't dare glare at Itachi. "Hinata is the heiress of the most prestigious clan in Konoha so of course you must address her as such."

"But she isn't part of the Uchiha's, she's a Hyuga and the Uchiha's are the greatest!" I say to him.

"We Uchiha's think that but in reality it's the Hyuga's that have that title," he answers me.

I look over at Hinata and find her looking at the ground and avoiding our eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"You shouldn't apologize to Sasuke, it's not your fault Hinata-sama," she looks up with a red face as she stares at Itachi, I feel something in me grow angry at how she's looking at him. She should only look at me like that!

"Don't call me sama, I'm not…I'm Hinata!" she says with a frown, Itachi smiles and reaches out to pat Hinata on the head but I pull her away.

"Sasuke," I look over to the side.

"Don't touch her," I say angrily, "she's my friend not yours," why am I angry at Nii-san? Why?

"…" I sense him watching us and I feel Hinata grab my hand and squeeze my fingers. "I get it…go on ahead I'll be home soon," Itachi leaves us and I look back at him. I look over at Hinata and see her as she mumbles sorry to Itachi.

I let go of her hand and storm off ahead. How could she…why did I react like that with Nii-san?

"Sasuke!" she calls out to me, "please stop," she shouts at my back.

"Stupid!" I shout back at her "why don't you go become friends with Itachi instead?" I yell at her. I cringe as I see tears form in her eyes, she looks away from me and up at the night sky.

"Itachi…he's lonely Sasuke, can't you see it? Can't you see the gray cloud that surrounds him?" she whispers to me.

"Don't talk about him without honorifics!" I order her. How can she see something in Itachi that I can't?

"I can if I want to! You do all the time!" she yells back at me.

"I'm different!"

"I know!" she cries out, "I know and I can deal with it if you don't remind me all the time! I can be your friend if you treat me with respect and don't bully me! Don't be like my family! Don't make me chose!" she's sobbing like a toddler who lost her favorite toy…I made her cry…it was me… "I don't complain loudly, I keep my disagreements inside of me but…I feel that I should tell the truth to my friend, so please don't judge me Sasuke." I watch her and I feel that I broke her heart, that I'm not worthy of being her friend. I walk to her and hug her, she cries on me.

"You won't hear this often but I'm sorry Hinata…" it's true I'm not someone who asks for forgiveness I have no need for it because I do no wrong.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being such a girl," she whispers to me as she comes to stand by me. "May I walk beside you?" she asks me with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hn," I say looking away from her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun could this be your girlfriend?" I hear my aunty ask me. I was about to reply but Hinata did it for me.

"NO!" she shouts disgusted, I glare at her as she looks up at aunty, "Sasuke's my friend not my boyfriend!" she says with a red face. "Boys are disgusting!"

"Hey!" I shout at her, and she smiles at me.

"She's cute," I hear aunty say, "don't let her get away Sasuke!" she whispers to me, I feel my face turn bright red.

"Girls are nasty!" I shout before running off, I feel Hinata follow after me.

"That's not nice at all!" she shouts after me.

"Sasuke," I look to my left and see mom outside of the house, "you're late!" she says with a small smile as she stares at me, I look back and see Hinata whose stopped further away.

"Mom, I brought a friend to eat, is it all right?" I ask her, she looks back at Hinata and Hinata looks down at the ground.

"A girl? Now I have to meet her!" I hear my mom whisper.

"It's not like that!" I shout at her feeling my face grow hot again.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I hope I'm not a bother to you Ma'am," Hinata says as she bows at my mother, "please forgive me for not bringing a gift," Hinata says as she stands straight and smiles happily at my mom.

"I love you!" my mother shouts as she hugs Hinata to her, "Sasuke you have to marry this cute girl! As a mother you will make me really happy!" she yells as she squeezes Hinata tightly, Hinata gives me the thumbs up and smiles happily at me. I sigh and shake my head in disbelief.

"I'm starving," I say as I walk into the house.

"May I help you with anything Ma'am?" Hinata asks as she enters the house.

"Yes, call me mama! I'm not that old now am I?" she asks Hinata.

"No! You look like Sasuke's sister not his mom!" Hinata admits happily.

"Liar," I whisper at Hinata and my mother slaps me behind the head.

"Hinata are you hungry?" mom asks her.

"Hai!" Hinata responds.

"I'm home," I hear Nii-san say as he comes into the house; I look away as I keep eating in silence.

I feel Hinata watch me as she eats some rice, she looks down at her bowl avoiding looking at Itachi.

"Its fine," I say to them, "I hope you guys can be friends too," I say acting like an adult for once.

"Thank you," both Hinata and Itachi say together. I won't be jealous, after all I see Hinata more than Itachi, and she was my friend first. She has to like me more than Itachi! But wait, I look over at Hinata to find her talking with Itachi, why do I feel…why does my heart hurt like this? What's this feeling? She then suddenly turns to look at me and stares at me but then smiles and laughs.

There was this space in my heart…like a hole but right now…it feels like it's full, like that hole doesn't exist anymore…Could it be that Hinata was the one who filled up my heart? Why do I feel happier when I'm with Hinata? What's this feeling?

"Family, I'm home," I hear my dad call out as he comes in, he looks at us all and spots Hinata.

"She's our new daughter!" I hear mom say as she comes into the room with a happy smile, I watch as dad stares at mom and a small smile comes onto his lips as he sees mom's happy expression.

"Of course, may I know our daughter's name?" he asks as he sits in front of me.

"Hinata Hyuga, sir," Hinata responds with a bow as she stands. "It's an honor to meet a man of your position, let me thank your efforts in keeping the village safe sir."

"Suck-up," I mumble as I continue to eat.

"Thank you, now sit and eat your dinner, I don't want a skinny daughter," my dad says as he holds his rice bowl.

I'm glad that everyone accepted Hinata so easily. It means a lot to me for them all to accept her.

* * *

**_One year later…_**

I stick out my kunai as I search for any danger in the forest. I hear Sasuke sigh as he walks behind me. and I follow Sasuke's dad and Itachi is the last one. We're on a dangerous mission, one that may mean losing a life of a comrade.

"Are you doing some lame narration in your head Hinata?" Sasuke asks me in a tone.

I don't look back at him as I look to my left than to my right. No immediate danger in sight. But that doesn't mean some shinobi won't come out of no where and attack. If they do I'll save everyone but Sasuke since he called my narration lame. Sasuke shouldn't have done that because now I won't save him.

"You are aren't you? I want to hear this lame narration, what are you saying about me?" he asks as he pokes me between my shoulder blades. I won't fall for it! I brush the pain aside as I follow close behind Papa Uchiha. "Don't ignore me!" he shouts a bit irritated that I've been able to withstand his abuse.

"And here I thought you were mature, it seems that the only mature one here is Hinata," Itachi mumbles over Sasuke's head. I snicker and duck just as he was going to slap me behind the head.

"Sir, Sasuke just tried to slap your second in command behind the head," I announce to our team leader.

"Well now, it seems that Sasuke can't be trusted, he just can't keep his hands off you. Second in command you are here now leading us to our destination," he says as he puts his hand on my head and leads me forward.

"Thank you sir! I will not fail you!" I announce as I take the lead. Now I will lead any attack! I'm the go to girl that will kill anyone who gets in our way! I take out another kunai and look all around in search for any hidden dangers that will come our way.

"Hinata has never been to our destination so how is she going to lead sir?" Itachi questions the leader.

"Itachi!" I shout back at him. I thought he was my ally! Instead he stabbed me in the back! Oh the irony! I could die now! Just strike me down now why don't you? I hold in the tears, I can't let them see how they've hurt me. I can't go on…I fall to my knees in defeat, I'll just have to be left behind, I can't go…suddenly someone circles their arm around my waist and carries me. I look to my side and find papa Uchiha holding me.

"It's all right you lead us in the right direction young lady, we are at our target." I'm suddenly bursting with pride.

"I led the team successfully didn't I leader?" I question papa.

"Yes you did, I couldn't have done it better," he answers with a smirk.

"Do you guys have a script or something?" Itachi asks us.

"Yeah, I wrote it up so that I can annoy Sasuke," I answer as he sets me down. I look back and find a very irritated Sasuke with an angry expression. I laugh at him and he glares at me. "We watched an anime where something similar happened and Sasuke found it cheesy so I asked Papa if we could tease Sasuke together and he agreed! It was so much fun. Look Sasuke I even wrote my inner narration, do you want to read it?" I ask him as I shove the papers in his face. He rips them out of my fingers and tears them to shreds. I gasp and take out another copy. "I made more expecting that reaction!" I smile. I can tell he wants to do some type of bodily harm to me but he's holding back in fear that I will whip his butt.

"I' am not!" he shouts angrily.

"You can read my mind! What are you?" I whisper as I poke him between his eyes.

"Dad I still don't get why we had to bring her along, we would've just been fine the three of us," Sasuke is sulking. Or is he just jealous.

"What do you think Itachi?" I question him as he looks down at me and look over at Sasuke.

"About what?" he asks me.

"Is Sasuke jealous or is he just mad at the trick papa and I did on him?"

"He must be mad at the trick, Sasuke doesn't get jealous." Itachi confides in me.

I look up at Itachi and watch him for a bit. He looks different some how. Something about Itachi is off to me. He's not the same guy. He feels a bit…

"Itachi are you okay?" I whisper to him. He stops walking and he stares down at me and his eyes change, they show his feelings for a second before those emotions disappear. I feel my heart beat faster as I look up at him. A few tears cloud my view of him but I blink them away. Something is hurting Itachi. I can feel it and see it.

"I'm perfect," he replies as he passes me by and leaves me behind. I watch his back for a bit longer and feel that I'm losing him. I sense that he's slipping away from us. He just seems so…troubled.

"Hinata what are you doing there?" Sasuke asks me as he comes to stand next to me.

"Do you think Itachi is slipping away from us?" I question him softly. "He seems different doesn't he?"

"No, he isn't. Itachi is just fine come on they're leaving us behind," Sasuke says as he grabs my hand and runs. I follow after him. Itachi is different I can feel it.

"I've only been here a few times before," Sasuke tells me with a smile as he runs faster. I look up and see a whole city that has been left abandoned. It looks so much more modern than our city. This is like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Where are we?" I whisper to Sasuke.

"I'm not sure, I just know that this is a secret place that only Uchiha's are allowed to come. Dad said he'd make an exception for you but you can't tell anyone about this place." Sasuke confides in me. I nod absentmindedly as I stare up at the huge buildings in front of us.

"Come on you guys are falling behind," I hear Sasuke's dad call out to the two of us. We run faster and I try to catch more glimpses at the abandoned city. I watch as papa whispers to Itachi and he nods and waits for us.

"Where is dad going?" Sasuke asks his brother.

"He went on ahead come on climb onto my back and Hinata come up to my arms," we do as we're told and he starts to run fast. The city becomes blurry as he enters under the city. We quickly catch up to their dad and Itachi lets us down.

"Stay close we don't want anyone to get lost," Mr. Uchiha orders Sasuke and I. I grab Sasuke's hand and hold onto it as I walk after Itachi and Mr. Uchiha. I look around the hallway and feel as if something is watching me. I turn my head back and see a small kitten it looks so adorable.

"Hello," it says to me, I stop suddenly to stare at it. "Who are you?" the cat asks me as it tilts its head to the side. I let go of Sasuke's hand and run after it. I must touch the paws! And squeeze the fluffy ears! I have to. I squeal as I run after the scared cat. It runs faster and down a hall, I go after it I ready my hands as I reach out for it but it's too quick.

"Hinata!" I hear Sasuke call out to me but I ignore him as I squeal in delight as I keep chasing the kitten. Kittens talk! How amazing!

* * *

"HINATA!" I yell after her.

"Come on Sasuke, we'll come for her afterwards," dad orders me.

"Should we leave her alone?" I hear Itachi question dad.

"It's better that she's lost then for her to see what we're about to buy. We don't want her to know, if she finds out we have no choice but to take care of her. We'll say that we lost her on the way," dad tells Itachi.

"Sasuke's here," Itachi says in an angry tone.

"He won't miss her, now hurry. Sasuke come along or we'll leave you here," dad says as he walks faster.

"Uchiha-sama," I hear someone say, I look ahead and see a kitten. "Elder-sama is waiting for you," it says.

"Itachi, what about Hinata?" I whisper to my brother as I grab the back of his shirt.

"Don't worry; after father is done we'll search for her. She'll probably find us before though, she does have the Byakugan so everything is fine," he reassures me with a small smile. But I can see the worry on his face.

"Knowing Hinata she's probably still running after the cat and hasn't even noticed she's lost." I murmur trying to hear tough. But the truth is I'm scared about what father said. I thought dad liked Hinata, so why is he saying that we'll tell people that she got lost on the way…

"I won't let anything happen to her," Itachi whispers to me as he kneels in front of me. "Come on; let's hurry before father leaves us behind." He stands and offers his hand out to me; I reach for it and look back once more before we leave. Itachi will make sure that nothing happens to her. So I have nothing to worry about, everything will turn out fine, I just have to trust him.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked Hinata to come along after all…

* * *

I stop to catch my breath, I lost track of the cat, I turned left and I think it jumped up away from me…I look around and find the hallway similar to the one I was in before. Hmm…I think I may be lost. What should I do? I look back and find three kittens looking at me from a corner the hallway up ahead. I keep my head down and then suddenly run after them. I giggle as they run away, they cry out and I laugh. This is so much fun! I'm really happy Sasuke asked me to accompany them. This is the best day of my life! I can't wait until I can touch these kittens.

I don't care if my throat is on fire; I need to catch up to them. I must pet these talking kittens. I squeal loudly as I close in on them.

"I love kittens!" I shout at them as I scoop two up, I stop and hug them to me. I slide down the wall and cuddle with them.

"Let go you filthy human!" I hear one spit out.

"I'm going to squeeze you to death!" I shout happily. I can die now! I sigh happily as the kittens struggle against my hold, I tighten it and they growl at me. These kittens must really like me. I feel something sting my shin; I look down and find scratches on it.

"Let go of them!" a cat tells me, I see the hair along it's spine stick up angrily, the cat is standing a bit curved and to the side as it glares at me.

"Sasuke were you transformed into a cat?" I ask in wonder. "I want to be a cat too!" I shout as I go for Sasuke and grab him and hug him.

"Idiot! I'm not Sasuke!" it shouts.

"Oh, you're so soft!" I whisper as I bring Sasuke to my face and caress my face with his fur. "So warm!" I shout excitedly.

Suddenly he scratches my right cheek with his sharp claws. I look down at the angry cat in my hands and look away to see tons of kittens and cats surround me. Some of them look angry while others growl at me.

"My arms aren't big enough for all of you!" I say to the angry group of cats.

"She really is an idiot. We are here to harm you for pulling our tails and our ears; we won't forgive you for the pain you made us suffer!"

"Ehh?" I ask. "I didn't do that, I just hugged you guys!" I shout as I stand.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" the pure black cat questions me.

"No-no-no," I lie as I step away from them.

"You're lying!" the cat proclaims. I fall to my knees and stretch my arms out to the ground.

"Please forgive me Master!" I shout as raise my upper body and bow again and again. "I won't ever do it again!" I hope Sasuke comes soon, he won't care if their cats he'll kick their butt but I can't bring myself to harm these beautiful little kittens. Sasuke's a brute so he won't care.

"How did you get in here anyway?" the cat asks me.

"I came with the Uchiha's," I answer him.

"Oh…so we can't do anything further to you…" he tells me in a sad tone.

"You guys did nothing to me to begin with," I reply a bit confused.

"Oh? How will you explain those scratches on your face and legs?"

"As my own fault?" I question him. I hear some of the cats snicker at my response.

"I like you girl," the cat tells me as he smiles at me, he holds out his paw towards me. "I allow you to touch my soft beautiful paw," he says. I nod and crawl to him.

"But I'm not worthy," I whisper softly to him.

"Child, you are," he tells me. "Now hurry before I regret it." I quickly reach out and touch his soft magical paws.

"So soft…" I whisper in bliss.

"HINATA, you idiot!" Sasuke yells at me. "Do you have any idea how lost you are?" he asks me. I look up at Sasuke as he angrily glares at me.

"I' am?" I question Sasuke.

"You are! It took us forever to find you! Now come along, we're going home," he says as he gives me his back.

"Wait!" I shout at him, "I have space for one of you guys, who would like to come home with me?" I whisper to the cats that surround me.

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke shouts, "You can't take a cat for yourself dork!"

"Why?" I ask.

"They aren't homeless cats! Now come on," he orders me.

"Sasuke you meanie!" I shout, "good bye you wonderful cats! I'll never forget this amazing adventure I had with you guys! I love you! I love you so much!" I cry out to them.

"Seriously Hinata, I can't take you anywhere." Sasuke murmurs under his breath.

I hear someone snicker and I look up and see Itachi at the end of the hall laughing.

"Itachi can I take a cat home?" I ask him as I let go of Sasuke and run to Itachi.

"No," he responds too quickly.

"I hate you both!" I shout before running off.

"Don't you'll get lost!" Sasuke says.

"Nothing matters anymore!" I shout back, "nothing!" I run and then bump into someone. I look up and see Mr. Uchiha, he stares down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Of course, are we going home?" I inquire.

"Yes," he responds. "Did you play with the cats? They don't like it," he tells me a little too late.

"Yeah, but these scratches are my fault, I shouldn't have picked on them like I did," I answer.

"Good, I'm glad you learned your lesson," he responds with a small smile. "Where is Itachi and Sasuke?" he questions me as he looks behind me.

"I left them playing with the kittens," I lie. He chuckles at the thought.

"We were worried that you were lost Hinata, you should be more careful and never run off like that," he says to me in an authoritative tone.

"Of course, I'm sorry," I answer as I lower my head, he's probably angry at me.

"I really do love you like a daughter, that's why I have to show you when you're wrong and celebrate you when you do something good," he says as he kneels before me.

"I understand my father doesn't even bother with me. I'm really happy I have you Papa," I whisper as I hug him.

"Hinata," I hear Sasuke call out to me, "oh, good." Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief, I let go of Mr. Uchiha and walk over to Sasuke.

"Sorry," I mumble as I fiddle with my fingers. I feel his small warm hand circle my shoulders.

"I have nothing to forgive you for." He replies as he lets go and holds onto my hand and squeezes my fingers. I look over at him and find a funny expression on his face. He's holding something in and he won't tell me what it is until we're alone.

"Come on lets go back." Itachi says as he pushes us softly forward.

"Did you guys finish your business?" I question them. Sasuke suddenly becomes stiff and Itachi quickly touches my shoulder.

"Yes," Mr. Uchiha answers swiftly and with an attitude. Sasuke's hold on my fingers tightens and I keep my mouth shut. He's warning me to keep out. The rest of the way I keep my eyes down on the ground.

They don't want me to know anything and I won't push them for answers.

Once we arrive at the village Sasuke leads me home.

"Don't say anything just listen to me. Don't tell anyone about where we went, I don't even know why we were there, only Itachi and father entered the room. I was asked to stay outside but father said that if you were to say anything, he'd take care of you. I don't want that to happen so please don't say anything. This is something that…" he pauses as he looks around, "if you were to get into trouble I wouldn't be able to stop father, so please just be quiet and don't mention anything." Sasuke's voice sounds so sincere and petrified that I'm not sure what to do.

"What is the big secret?" I ask him.

"No one has told me anything so I don't know," he's being truthful.

"I promise not to mention it to anyone," I whisper to him and I cross my heart. "Don't worry I won't do anything, I won't get into any trouble."

"I'll hold you to that, wait a week or something to come back to my house, we'll train like normal but you can't come to my house at all, okay?" he asks me in a tense tone.

"All right," I say a bit against my will. "Mom will worry though."

"I know, I'll lie to her. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you." I look over at Sasuke and find him with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong, I'll follow your instructions." But I have to at least see mom before anything happens. I'll go late to class tomorrow and visit mother before and inform her that something has occurred and I won't be able to come over for a while. I'm sure Sasuke won't find out.

"Good, you better," he says with an uneasy smile on his lips. I force my smile at him and wave good-bye as I enter the Hyuga compound.

Tomorrow I'll go to mom, even if it is behind Sasuke's back, I must talk to her.

Plus, papa Uchiha won't do anything to me.

* * *

_**So, the next chapter will be all new so please look forward to it, I hope you guys liked this one!**_


	5. An Alliance

**Jax9**: I will always continue even if you all grow to hate me I'll be here continuing my sucky writing…

** 27**: Don't worry he won't…he loves her too much. I wonder if I should give JAB a alternate ending that I had in mind…she wouldn't have died but something else would've happened…I don't think she would've gotten her sad ending…

**Hinata6**: You know all of it already and I'm just so glad that you stuck with me from the start!

**kenshinlover2002**: I'm sorry…I hope you didn't get too sad.

**SharkTeethFTW**: That is my goal in life! I want to make everyone cry as they read my stories it's my aspiration! I took those out because it was pretty ridiculous can't believe I did that whole narrator thing! Thank the globs I took it out!

**Undercoverbarbie**: I know!

**lionbaby120**: I'm like trying to remember what I wrote in the original story…I'm sorry you are hating him like this…

**grimCapitalist**: I know! As do I! It's why I changed my whole story so that I could add Itachi as a good character who needs all the love in the world! I really hope you read these new chapters! I'll always love Hinata. I'm really happy you liked JAB and this story~!

**hinata2233**: Thank you so much!

**onlyluna**: I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you continued to like it!

* * *

_**So this is the new chapter I was telling you about.**_

_**As you know in Just a Betrayal Hinata is loyal to Itachi, when I was writing it the manga chapter about Itachi's true intentions came out and I knew I had to change Hinata's hate into love for Itachi. **_

_**So now that I'm re-doing the chapters this one will tie into Just a Betrayal.**_

_**I know I am as slow as a turtle updating Just a Thought but I have been pre-occupied with college so I haven't had time. Plus all these TV shows and old movies have me wanting to watch them!**_

_**But now I present a new edition to my first ever story that I published on fanfiction…**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Alliance**

Sasuke told me yesterday not to come to the compound anymore, that it was for the best but I can't listen to him. I have to at least talk to mom. I have to tell her that I won't be coming around for a while.

I sneak around the compound. I can't let anyone know that I was here because they'll tell Sasuke.

I look ahead and see some police officers. I turn away and walk towards the bushes and stroll along side them. I activate my Byakugan to make sure that no one is looking and sneak into the bushes.

The Uchiha's are powerful, that's what Sasuke tells me all the time. But something is going on…I only see woman out and about, where are all the men? I crawl on the ground and see with my Byakugan a secret room under their temple and see all the men in there. What is happening?

Suddenly one head turns in my direction, wait that's Itachi…I shake in fear. His chakra…I'm not…I shouldn't be able to sense evil in chakra but…there's a dark chakra inside of him…it's different than his normal one…could that be the darkness that I've sensed surround him? I can't seem to move…the fear is keeping me in place. This is bad…

I force my legs to crawl away. I watch as his head moves with my movements. I should leave now but I can't. I deactivate my Byakugan. He shouldn't be able to see me. How does he do it?

Itachi, what is happening to you? I hardly recognize him, he's become a different person…I don't understand his change.

I've always understood Itachi but lately I haven't felt that closeness that I used to feel. My connection with him is gone. Why did I just realize this now?

That helpless feeling from before I met Sasuke. I'm a stronger person now, I' am. All I have to do is talk to him to get Itachi to confide in me.

Itachi has always been there for me, he's always cared for me from the beginning he's been next to me without me even appreciating it…

* * *

"_Hello," Itachi says to me with a small smile. "What are you doing?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me. I smile back._

"_Hullo to you," I respond. "I'm pressing some flowers for mama."_

"_What's wrong?" he questions me softly. My eyes grow big as I stare at him in wonder. How did he know? "You are very transparent," he admits as he pats my head._

"_I'm in perfect health, I have nothing to complain about, nothing at all," I lie with a forced smile._

"_Don't you think of me as your friend?" he asks as he reaches for a rose and begins to remove the thorns with a pocket knife._

"_Yes, but don't tell Sasuke, he's a very jealous boy. I sort of like you better," I admit in a whisper. "But I'll never admit it to anyone else! We have an alliance Itachi you must never let Sasuke know how I feel towards you!"_

"_If…if I was Sasuke's age who would you pick to be your friend?" he asks me as he avoids my curious eyes._

"_You," I confess with a red face. "I like you the most."_

"_Liar," he mutters as he looks over at me. "Transparent."_

"_Sorry, but I really do like you," I say as I stand up and sit on his lap. "I got in two fights today," I say as I arrange the flowers neatly. Itachi's fingers run through my hair._

"_Your dad and Sasuke?" he guesses correctly. I nod slowly. "What happened with your dad?"_

"_He punished me for spending too much time with you guys," I say angrily. "He's never wanted me so why does he even care? Mama and papa should adopt me so that way we can be family for real. I said that to Sasuke and he got all butt hurt. He said he doesn't want to be my brother so I left but not before kicking him on his stomach. He made me cry!" I shout close to tears. Itachi laughs at me. I glare back at him over my shoulder. "Not funny!"_

"_Sorry, I know but…how about you become my sister instead? Will I be an okay substitute?"_

"_I don't get why Sasuke can't agree to my brother?" I pout._

"_Ask me again in seven years," he whispers with a smile._

"_Okay, so from today forward you will be my brother!"_

"_Perfect hime," that's his nickname for me. "Now, explain to me who your father was referring to."_

"_He said that he doesn't want me to associate with the filthy Uchiha. I yelled at him and ran here."_

"_Transparent," I hate Itachi, he sees through me better than Sasuke._

"_Fine, I stayed quiet as he prohibited me from stepping foot in the compound! Happy?" I shout._

"_Not really," Itachi comments. "Your dad has a point, you shouldn't hang out here Hinata, and it's not very safe as of late. You do remember how you were kidnapped by Hidden Cloud Village."_

"_That was a different situation and you know it!"_

"_No, he's your dad," Itachi states the obvious._

"_I know but if…when I'm not here…my own house doesn't feel like home…I don't belong there brother. I feel like…I'm happier here than anywhere else." I confess to him._

"_More than when you're alone with Sasuke?" I get off of his lap and watch him closely._

"_Are you really Itachi?" I question him through slit eyes before this person could respond I reach over and squeeze his cheeks. "What have you done with the real Itachi?" I ask as I move his lips around._

"_I' am Itachi," he responds._

"_Prove it!" I shout pinching his nostril close._

"_How?" he asks as I move his ears and pull them down._

"_Activate your sharingan!" I order him and he does, I breath a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought you were Sasuke," I confess with an embarrassed expression._

"_I have been asking lots of questions about him, sorry hime."_

"_It's okay," I respond and resume sitting on his lap. "So tell me what's bothering you?" I question him._

"_What do you mean?" he responds._

"_Something is happening to you; please tell me what's troubling you."_

"_I can't it's a secret I've sworn to protect," he pulls me off of his lap and kisses my forehead. "I've got to go hime."_

"_Say hi to her for me," I shout happily. It's his turn to stare at me with surprise. I smile as I wave at him. I see a faint blush on his cheeks._

"_You're transparent too and I'm the only one who really knows you!" I proclaim proudly. He watches me with curious eyes and I look at him mesmerized by his smile. "You should smile more brother," I whisper and he chuckles then leaves. I watch his back and notice something different about him, it seems darker…I turn away and continue to work on my flower pressing._

* * *

The need to run away is overpowering my senses, I need to get away before they all come out. I can't make it to moms without getting caught by them. If I'm caught I'm sure they'll kill me. I can't believe the signs were there since back then, why didn't I notice it before?

I feel like a failure, I failed to notice the small changes in Itachi. I should've watched him closely, I never should've looked away from his back, I talked to Sasuke once about Itachi but he dismissed my concern. I should've pressed Sasuke more.

"You're full of regrets aren't you hime?" I suddenly feel all his dark chakra press down on me, it immobilizes me and I can't move. Breathing under such pressure is impossible, what is he doing? I feel I'm losing consciousness…

"Itachi," that's papa! "The whole clan is depending on you, I hope you understand your duty to the clan. You are our future son." If I stand will he save me?

"Of course," Itachi's tone is weird.

"You are our inside man if we want to overthrow the Third Hokage's rule we need you to get the information. This coup d'état depends entirely on your success in stealing their intelligence," I just heard something I shouldn't. That's what they plan to do? Do they understand what would happen to the village?

"I have a question father, will we leave Hinata alive for Sasuke?" why is he asking this?

"No, she will die along with the rest of her clan. I've hated the friendship with Sasuke since I first met her." What? I let out a whimper, that hurts…so much pain from words…suddenly I'm in Itachi's arms and he's running away. I look down at the sleeve of my jacket to find it slashed.

"He threw a kunai at you and is currently putting everyone to search for you," Itachi tells me.

"Does he know it's me?" I whisper, Itachi shakes his head.

"I'll protect you," he simply tells me. Those words…I don't want to be protected I want to save myself I don't want others to save me…

"I failed you didn't I brother?" I whisper to him, he doesn't acknowledge me as it looks ahead into the deep forest, is he going to kill me? We suddenly stop in the middle of the forest. I sit down on the ground, that's it this is the end…

"Now you know the truth, I expect never to see you again around the house," he orders me.

"I'm going to tell the Third Hokage about your plans!" I yell out and run but the katana he had on his back stabs me in my shoulder and he pins me to a tree, I scream.

"He already knows."

"Liar!" I shout as I wince over the pain in my shoulder.

"You can't do anything about it; you're too weak to fight us. Father plans to kill you so you have no chance of surviving unless…" he stops himself as he looks into my eyes, he looks so…it's hard to tell what Itachi feels he detaches himself from the world from everyone around him. "You've never seen war Hinata, you have no idea the suffering and pain every single person goes through. So much death…the world around you begins to look like hell when a war is going on. I can't let that happen to the village I love. I can't let anyone harm Konoha not even my own clan. The safety of the village and people comes first." He looks so sad, suddenly I find myself sitting next to him the stabbing was just a genjutsu.

His actions and his previous words suddenly leave my memory I stand and kneel before him.

"I trust you Itachi; I love you so much so please tell me the truth about everything. I know you well enough to understand that you are hiding something that no one but I can know." I know Itachi, I know him better than Sasuke and his family, and he needs to know that he can trust me. "I want to carry your burden," I say as I stand and walk to him, he looks away. I reach up and grab his chin I hide everything I' am feeling as I look into his empty and hallow eyes. How did it get this far? "Let me in Itachi, let me be with you," I whisper as tears slide down my cheeks.

"You are too young and innocent to know," he suddenly grabs me by the neck with his hand and begins to squeeze it. "You will leave and act as if you heard nothing, you know nothing." I don't react as he takes away my ability to breath. I just stare at him wanting him to understand that he needs me. He suddenly lets go of me and I softly gasp for breath.

"Why don't you kill me? Wouldn't that just be easier?" I whisper my questions. The same blood thirst and fear I felt when I first meet Itachi freezes me. My body feels like it's going to pass out, I'm going to lose consciousness.

"I will if you don't leave it alone," he tells me in a cold and distant voice. "Sasuke…you have made him happy and he's going to need you when…" he stops himself.

I look up then, he's just like me. All he wants is for Sasuke to be happy to be himself and to have fun. The both of us want to protect that side of him but Itachi is just as important. He can't keep denying himself just for Sasuke. I stand on wobbly feet; I go before him and kneel once more.

"I want to be with you, I want to be a part of you Itachi. Guide me and allow me to align myself with you. I want to know I want to protect you Itachi. You are just as important Sasuke maybe even more you have to understand that. I want to become strong but I can't because everyone around me wants to protect me. They never want me to do anything just to stand back and let everyone else do it for me. I'm sick of it! I want to protect the village, I want to protect and love you Itachi, I want to be there for Sasuke," I pause as I feel his eyes on me; I look up to find his eyes watch me.

"You don't understand what your words do to me…"

"Listen to me Itachi, I want to take the risk, and I want to know the truth, let us create an alliance between the two of us." I'm making a pact with the man who is bathed in darkness. It feels like I'm selling my soul to the devil in order to get stronger. But it doesn't matter because the devil is Itachi. Above all else I can trust Itachi I believe in him more than anyone…even Sasuke.

"If you create an alliance between the two of us it means that when I want you to you will kill anyone who gets in my way. It means leaving this village, and being loyal only to me. But above all else it means leaving Sasuke alone, and coming with me. He'll hate you until he dies when he finds out that you are my ally. Are you all right with that?" he whispers his words as he leans down to stare directly into my eyes. I feel his breath on my face. I push away my feelings for Sasuke.

"I want this Itachi. I'll always choose you over Sasuke, I' am loyal to Itachi Uchiha. I live for you," I whisper back. His eyes change into a form that I've never seen.

Suddenly, these images of Itachi and his father come into my mind, Itachi meeting with the Third Hokage, Itachi slowly detaching himself from everyone, Itachi taking order from his father, his father telling Itachi his plan to over throw the Hokage just like Madara Uchiha wanted all those years ago…him killing his best friend…Itachi looking at a annoyed Sasuke…Itachi speaking in secret with the Konoha Council and they give him fake information to give to the Uchiha's and finally Itachi meeting with Madara Uchiha…

He is stopping the revolution single handedly; no one knows how much pain Itachi is carrying inside his heart. He looks away from my sobbing eyes. He is telling me all of this, I will carry the burden with him, and I will stand by his side through everything.

"The negotiations between the Uchiha's and Konoha are failing…" he speaks to me in a soft voice. "I know what the council is going to ask me to do and I can't say no, I can't." I don't point out that he could just tell his clan to leave or do something else but the decision to kill the Uchiha's is not his to make. He's just a shinobi that has to follow orders…I never knew this is what I was going to learn…no idea… "Do you regret your decision now? You can't erase those images out of your head, they are real Hinata. This is what you wanted to know how do you feel?" his face has turned ugly and mad, I just look up then I throw myself at him and hug him tightly.

I'm his ally, not his conscious I have no say in this matter I could only stand by him and do his dirty work, this is what I want.

"No," I admit in an empty voice, "I'm a tool for Master Itachi, I have no thoughts or feelings only actions, and I'm a tool for you Master. I live and I'll die only for you." This is my fate, I chose this. In my own way I will protect both Sasuke and Itachi. I love Sasuke so much but Itachi needs me. Once I' am able to I will tell Sasuke the truth about everything. That way he'll understand why Itachi did what he did.

"You will continue to be Sasuke's friend and when I leave the village you will stay behind and protect him. You will make sure no one from the village does any harm to him. I will communicate with you whenever I can and you will report to me," I give him one curt nod. Should I just stay like the obedient "dog" he wants me to be?

"When is it happening?" I ask him but then I look up at the sky and find a hawk flying over head. I suddenly feel my skin tingle and realize what is occurring.

"Go with Sasuke keep him away as long as possible," he orders me and I nod. He leaves in a puff of smoke and I fall to my knees.

What did I just do? Do I even realize what I did? God, this is fucking crazy! I can't, I can't do this to Sasuke. I know the truth I have to tell him, I must let him know!

But, I understand the reason Itachi is doing this…he wants Sasuke to live, above all else even the village he is doing this so that Sasuke could survive. I sob by myself as I understand what it means. Sasuke is going to change for the worst. He won't be fun or happy now all he's going to think and want to do is to kill Itachi, it's going to drive him to be the best shinobi he could be because of Itachi.

It's so twisted and disgusting. Itachi knows this and he wants me to be with Sasuke so that I could protect him and let him have at least a semi-normal life. I have to protect Sasuke.

But what will he do when he finds out that I' am in alliance with Itachi? That I knew the truth about Itachi that I know what he plans to do how he plans to kill all of his relatives? I'm going to be living a lie…but I'm doing this for Itachi and Sasuke.

Somehow I'm going to get them together; I'm going to get them to talk once everything is over. I'm going to get them to reunite and force Itachi to tell everything to Sasuke. They will be the same as before, they have to!

It is my duty to protect their bond from shattering into a billion little pieces.

The Uchiha brothers will be together in the end loving each other…

I' am the person both brothers have relied on, I'm guilty because both brothers love me and I know that they have to stay together even if it means I have to die to make it happen.

It is my fate, I chose this and do not regret it.

Now, it's my turn to become the double agent and protect Sasuke and Itachi in my own manner…


	6. Death Changes Everything

_**So a new chapter and no new reviews?**_

_**It's alright**_

_**So how do you like the newness of the story?**_

_**Just a Betrayal is starting to make sense right?**_

_**It's really nice getting new favorites for this story. I feel like I should erase the old chapters and just add the new ones over the next few months but I want to you to read it so I don't erase them.**_

_**I'm sorry for not getting alerts about the new chapters. Maybe I should just erase them…**_

_**I'll put up a poll**_

_**Here is the newly revised chapter:**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Death Changes Everything**

Where is she? She didn't even go to the academy today. Did something happen? Wait what if she went to the compound? Even after I asked her not to go.

Wait until I see her I' am going to…suddenly what I was thinking goes away as she walks towards me. I cross my arms over my chest as she walks with her shoulders slumped and dragging her feet. Her face isn't visible to me because she has it bent down towards the ground. What is wrong with her? I ignore this nagging feeling inside my gut as I watch her. She nears me and looks up, her eyes look red. But suddenly she smiles at me and laughs.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" I ask her acting uninterested.

"I just wanted to see your reaction to my after crying face! You've never seen me cry have you?" she questions me with a tilt of the head. She taps her finger on the side of her mouth.

"No," I answer and silently add that I never want to. I don't know how I'd react to it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start training you slow poke!" she's teasing me! I hate her.

I still can't believe that Hinata and I are friends, instead of me teaching her we have actually been learning together. One thing that is weird is the fact that I have not yet gotten bored of her, instead it seems as if I can't wait to see her again. I arrive earlier at the academy and sometimes I even walk to her house first so I could walk her to school. I never thought that I would be able to tell everything to Hinata, I talk about my father, how I wish he would pay more attention to me, or how I wish I was better than Itachi and that people would stop comparing us. It's actually true what she told me when we first met, about her being a good listener; she just listens and never interrupts me. The truth is without her I'd be a loner and I wouldn't have anyone I could trust and someone to tell the truth to and for that I'm thankful to Hinata.

The only thing that upsets me about her is the fact that she is so close to Itachi. I'm not sure why but this ugly feeling inside of me grows as I watch them together. It's not jealousy. I could never be jealous of nii-san. But this feeling inside makes me wants to go up to Hinata and take her away and warn my brother to stay away from her. I don't like that Hinata and Itachi are comfortable with each other. I wish she would stutter with him or grow shy at least. But she looks so relaxed and happy to be with him that it upsets me.

What I like about Hinata is her ability to tell me when I've gone too far with anything. She doesn't say anything but her eye's change and I could just tell. She'll look at me with something similar to disapproval then she won't even look at me. She does this when a teacher calls on me to fight with another student and I continue to fight them even though we all know no one can beat me. They continue to fight even though they have no chance; it's almost as if they have something to prove either to themselves or the class. Towards the end I'll look over and she looks at me with those pale purple eyes filled with animosity. Just for a second then I know to tell the teacher to call it off and I go over to her before the teacher says anything. Hinata will then look up to me, smile, and give my hand a squeeze. I'm not sure why it makes me happy.

The crazy fan girls seem to have left us alone but, every once in awhile I see one look at Hinata with hate, they don't say anything to her at least not when I'm around and she hasn't told me that they've bothered her but knowing Hinata they way I do she wouldn't tell me because then _I'd hurt their feelings _as she always tells me. After a few hours of hand to hand combat we sit down and she begins to lecture me about girls. I hate it when she does this.

"Sasuke please remember that the girls really do love you in their own twisted way," she says to me as she throws some kunai at the dummy hitting the vital point in one throw. Two years ago she wasn't able to do that.

"Whatever," I tell her as I continue reading a book I got on the Sharingan. I sit against a tree as she goes to the dummy in front of me to retrieve her kunai.

"Okay, then at least ignore them if they say anything to you."

"No, if they bother me I'm not going to take it, I'll tell them," _that and some other stuff,_ I say to myself.

"So you don't care if you break their heart?" she asks me as she sits next to me.

"No."

"You should," she says as she start throwing the kunai once more at two dummy's at the same time while sitting down and she hits each mark every time.

"But, I don't."

"Do you understand that these girls are human and they have the very same feelings as you? They aren't lower than you or anything. They are the same as me and everyone else in this world," Hinata grows a bit angry and she twirls a kunai on her finger. I look up from my book to stare at her.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" I question her; she looks away with a blush.

"It's just that why can't we all live in peace? Why do we go to war? What is the point?" she whispers as she looks down. "I understand going and fighting for human rights and stuff by why do we fight each other? We are all the same. We all come from the same person, except we look different and stuff but I'm the exact same person as a cloud nin we aren't different or anything. So why do we fight each other?" Something about her question has me wondering where she is coming from.

"We fight to survive; we go to war because we are shinobi. We have to defend our lives and our people's lives," I respond as I close the book. She looks over at me.

"But why? Why can't we all live peacefully? Why do the Uchiha's think themselves superior to the Inuzuka? Why do clans have those beliefs? Aren't we all the same? We all come from the same person, don't you agree?" she looks so…something about this question has her questioning her teachings and beliefs. "I've been thinking about this today. But why are we separated? Why can't we live wherever we want without having to be a part of a nation? What is it about it that forces us to choose an alliance? Why can't we roam freely and be whatever we want to be without question? Why can't I go to Earth country and live there without fear of being prosecuted as a fire shinobi? Why do we have to…" she stops as she looks up at the sky. I keep my eyes on her and respond.

"People want to be a part of something. We can't just roam lands and pick up and leave to go somewhere else. They want a home a place where they can be secure and be protected by the nation state," I answer some of her questions. "Where is this coming from?" I question her as she looks at me again, her eyes grow wide. She shakes her head as if she's telling me that she's going to change the subject. Her questions still roam my brain.

"Are you ever going to change?" she asks me with a smile on her mouth, as she walks over to me.

"Nope."

"Good, but just be nicer to the girls."

"Not possible."

"It is but, you just don't want to try it."

"True," I say in a low voice hoping she didn't hear me.

"Why, do you act like that, then? Why not change?" she asks me genuinely interested in what I have to say because, she turns to face me with her arms crossed over her chest looking older than eight, and stands in front of me.

I stay quiet thinking of something else entirely then I look at her and say. "I don't know ask me again in a few years, maybe I'll have an answer for you then," I get up to go to our bigger shed to go put my book away and I grab our stuff to go home. I'm eager to get going because Itachi is going to teach me stuff only he can, he said that he's going to help me train and teach me some jutsu's (he's been saying that for the last year) I'm confident this time he really will teach me these jutsu's. We walk quicker than usual and Hinata doesn't say anything as we walk. I look back to find Hinata dragging her feet, almost like she wants me to walk slower. It's only after we're out of the forest that Hinata starts to talk once more.

"Why does it feel as if today is going to change the rest of our lives?" she asks me with worry in her eyes. She reaches down to hold my hand. "Can't we walk slower?" she suddenly asks me as she pulls her hand out of my hold. I continue to walk in a fast pace she jogs to keep up with me.

"What could happen? The whole day is over."

"Yeah, but, it's almost night and tonight there's going to be a full moon," she says to me as she grabs a hold on to my hand even tighter.

"Hinata, you are acting like a child and you're annoying me," I say to her as I remove my hand from her hold.

"I've been feeling like this for the whole week but, for some reason it's stronger tonight. Sometimes this feeling, feels as if it's taking over my whole body and all I could think is that something awful will happen tonight." Hinata tells me as she looks around looking to see if anything is wrong, expecting it to fly at her or something. I let out a sigh.

"Hinata stop being an idiot, nothing is going to happen," I say to her as I walk in front of her going faster, almost running.

"It's just…Sasuke please stop going so fast and listen to me," she raises her voice and I feel her getting irritated with me, I continue to walk ignoring her. "Haven't you noticed that Itachi has been acting stranger over the past year? It's like he's bathed in darkness," I stop to face her. I stopped so suddenly that she didn't even have time to prevent bumping into me and she falls back on her butt. She's about to get up but, I don't let her, I loom over her, she looks a bit scared but, I don't really care right now.

"Leave him alone Hinata," I say to her in a low deadly voice she just watches me with a mixture of fear and regret in her eyes I see her hand go over her stash of weapons. "You always think about him, just because he's stopped talking to you it doesn't give you the right to talk bad about my brother. Do I make myself clear?" I ask her as I still stand over her. She removes her hand from her pouch of kunai. She nods at me and for a second in her eyes I see defeat but, she quickly looks at the ground not wanting or able to look at me in the eyes. I extend my hand out to her she looks up at me then and gives me a small smile and accepts my hand. She gets up and starts to wipe of the dirt on her butt. Then she starts to walk once more. I stop and wait for her to look over at me, and she does.

"Is it okay if I leave, I want Itac…" I don't finish as I see something go over her features making her mouth tighten and look small almost non-existent.

"It's fine, I can see the house from here," she says to me looking at the ground then she looks up at me suddenly. "See you tomorrow?" I nod; she turns away from me as she starts to make her way home. I stay there watching her until she turns to me and waves, I just give her a slight nod and turn away with my hands in my pockets walking on my own, making my way home.

What I don't notice though is her stopping and looking back at me her mouth open almost like she wants to stop me from leaving. I continue my fast pace not stopping for anything.

* * *

I want to run after him to force him to stay at my house but I have to let him go. Itachi would kill me if I were to make it so that Sasuke doesn't go back to the compound. Itachi wants Sasuke to witness the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre. He knows that Sasuke needs hate to drive him to live. He understands his brother so well.

But I don't want Sasuke or Itachi to suffer. Why do they have to…I suddenly feel like I want to throw up. As I close the front gate of my house, I make my way to my room to shower and change out of my sweat drenched clothes. I still can't believe the changes in my life over the last couple of years. To believe that I once was a loner and had no friends what so ever yet now mostly all the kids in class talk to me, I can't really consider them friends like I do Sasuke. _Sasuke…_I smile to myself, my heart feels warm, and I get this weird yet good feeling all over my body. I've never felt this before and I doubt I'll ever feel this again. When I see him alone, I remember back to how he used to be rude, cruel, unkind, and way to confident for his own good. He's still like that but, now he smiles more and sometimes I could even make him laugh. Over the past six months he's opened up to me he's told me his troubles and worries I could sometimes relate to his problems but, most of the times I can't. I feel bad though because he wants to reach Itachi but, Itachi is on a whole other level then either of us. It sucks though if anyone deserves to be the best it's Sasuke. Sure he doesn't have to really train because everything comes naturally to him. I envy him sometimes but I know (even though Sasuke will never admit it) he doesn't take it for granted. I truly wish Sasuke could reach his brother but, I know (I would never admit it) he never will. Itachi is the best the Uchiha have ever seen in like forever, he's one of a kind; no one could reach him no matter how hard they try. But what Itachi is going to do tonight, it just proves that he's on another different level then Sasuke could ever reach…he's doing things only a few shinobi would take on…

Itachi…he's going to lead a lonely life…at least Sasuke will have me…but Itachi is going to be wandering the world alone…I feel my tears burn my eyes. Itachi has calculated everything about Sasuke up to the point of me joining Itachi in a few years when Sasuke leaves to get stronger. I'm supposed to join Itachi and learn from him so I could use my knowledge to help Sasuke's quest. Itachi is a true genius he probably equals the Fourth Hokage in my heart. But whenever I think about Itachi I get this cold feeling take over my body, my whole body starts to shake from fear. I get up off my bed to walk around my room with my arms hugging my mid-section. I hate this feeling, I feel weak and it's as if those two years I've trained have meant nothing I fear him, sometimes I really do. I feel as if whenever he chooses he could kill me in a second like before I even blink, I'm dead. What's weird is that sometimes when we are alone he never really says anything to me but, I could feel his eye's watching my every move sometimes he even watches me with the Sharingan. Sometimes he looks at me as if he wants to confess something to me, like he has something to tell me, but then he quickly looks away from me it's almost as if I imagined everything but I know what I saw. I always feel this strange urge to kneel before him and ask for forgiveness and offer myself as some sort of sacrifice to him. I feel like I don't know Itachi at all, there are days when I can go up and hug him and laugh with him but others when I have to avoid his gaze for fear that he would kill me. But the truth is that I will entrust my life to him. If it means that I get to help Sasuke for him to get the strength and skill, for him to survive then I will sell my soul to Itachi…everything for Sasuke's sake. That's where Itachi and I are alike; we both would do anything and everything for Sasuke, only Sasuke.

* * *

I haven't been able to sleep. I go down the stairs but as I reach the downstairs I see a few elders of the Hyuga clan with my dad and get this feeling that Itachi is done. That he's completed his mission; I hide against a wall and listen in on my father's conversation.

"It seems as if they have all been killed," the old man says. I stay put trying to listen but, it's difficult because my heart is beating so fast and so loud I'm afraid one of the men downstairs might hear it, I also feel like I can't breathe.

"There are reports saying that just one man killed them all that it's the bloodiest massacre we've seen since the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. There's no way anyone survived," another man much younger says. I see my father with a frown like he's deep in thought.

"So what you saying is that the Uchiha clan has been annihilated, every last member, this is what your source told you?" I hear my father ask. _Sasuke _that's all I could think about. I reach for my heart as I fall on my knees, crying. Itachi he did it…he really did…in my heart I wished that he wouldn't be able to go through with it…this is going to break Sasuke…he is going to…I think about the first time Sasuke actually talked to me, the first time he smiled at me, or when I first made him laugh, or how we would help his mom make dinner, well me not him, he'd just sit there and watch us. I feel as if the stairs are spinning, I also feel my heart start to break. I close my eyes with tears still coming down and concentrate. I must get to Itachi as fast as I can before it's too late and he leaves without saying good-bye. I get up and almost trip on the first stair I take but, I quickly recover and run down the stairs. I ignore everyone there, as I run past them, I barely hear my dad yell out my name. I choose to ignore it as I run the fastest I've ever run in my life.

I feel as if something, no _someone_ has given me new strength that I've just found and need. I jump on to the tree branches so I could get away from the people on the streets because they are walking to slow. I feel my tears dry as soon as they fall out of my eyes. The only thing on my mind is the need to get to the Uchiha compound **soon**.

As I near it I see a few people at the entrance trying to see inside. I stay on the branch and use my Byakugan to locate Sasuke. I soon find him in his house in front of his parents who are on the floor dead. Itachi shouldn't have let Sasuke in! He shouldn't have let him see their dead bodies!

I send some charka to my feet then jump off the branch on to the ground as I jumped to the ground my feet left about a foot deep shape of my sandals, the dirt flew all around me. I run faster towards a wall some thirty feet away, as I get closer just a few feet away from the wall I jump up and land on top of it. I hear some Jounin yell at me but, I jumped on the other side, into the compound.

I start to run once more feeling wetness on my sandals and toes and I feel it splash on my clothes. I look down expecting to see water but, instead it's blood. Then I smell it, I smell the blood and death. I fall to my knees in a puddle of blood; my legs are covered in it. I feel the vomit in my throat wanting to come out. I swallow it, I get up slowly, my legs feel wobbly. I start to run once more until I trip. As I fall my face falls in another puddle of blood I put my hand down to get up once more. That's when I feel something squishy in my hand I look down to see my hand inside a man's stomach. He's lying there on the ground with his eyes open, a mixture look of pain and astonishment on his face, I look at the man and the tears start to fall once more. This time I do throw up. I remove my hand out of his stomach. I slowly look ahead to see a few dead bodies scattered around in the street. I stay there looking, not believing what I see; I feel the blood drip down my face onto my neck and clothes. I can't believe Itachi did this all by himself, what kind of monster is he? I get up slowly feeling the vomit go up into my throat. As I get up I feel something stick to my leg, I don't look down at it instead I just reach down and pull it off of me. I put my hand to my mouth to stop the vomit but, it's no use it comes out against my hand. I slowly reach down to remove it then I notice on my sleeve the small intestine stuck on it and it goes down touching the ground, I remove that too. I start to run once more feeling light headed and trying to flee all those dead. I feel the blood dry, becoming one with my skin, as I run once more. I just hope I'm not too late. Once I reach their house I see them both standing outside their house, a few feet away from each other. I let out a breathe I seem to have been holding waiting until I saw Sasuke once more, I can see that he's been crying even now he's still crying.

"So Hinata you did decide to join us?" Itachi asks me without turning around. I notice Sasuke turn to look at me with fear, desperation, and a need to run away in his eyes.

"Leave, Hinata!" Sasuke yells at me with hate taking over in his eyes. I take a step back this is the first time I hear him yell, I blink then I see him on the ground unconscious I start to run towards him but, then Itachi blocks my way.

"What did you do to him?" I ask him my eyes and voice reflecting my sorrow for him.

"Nothing, only scar him for the rest of his life. Because of this tragic event our Sasuke will change, and let me tell you not for the better," he says to me in a bored voice and his Sharingan still activated. I look into Itachi's eyes and notice the bitterness and hate. He's putting up this front to distance himself from me. He's readying himself for when he runs. I grip my pants as I look away from Itachi…he's pushing me away and I hate it.

"Were you playing on leaving without saying good-bye to me?" I whisper as I look up once more deciding to face him instead of hiding.

"It wouldn't look really good if I was caught in your compound before I left now would it? After all I just annihilated the most powerful clan in Konoha," Itachi says as he looks at me with emotionless eyes and an unreadable expression. "It isn't a good-bye."

"I know…but it still would've been nice if you remembered me…" I whisper as I walk to him and he takes a step back.

"You smell like death," he murmurs as he tries to hide his disgust. I find myself laughing…it's wrong but I feel in that moment he wanted me to laugh…like he wanted the last thing to hear was my laughter…it makes it easier on him. I notice his shoulders relax and a small smile comes onto his face. This is how I want to remember Itachi even if I don't see him for years on end I want to see him smiling. Suddenly he gets blurry as I feel my tears wash away the dried blood on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wanted to…smile…before…gone…" I mumble with hiccups. I rub away the tears as I try to clear my eyes.

"I couldn't remember you any other way…" he murmurs as I hear him walk away.

"You're wrong I'm going to make Sasuke forget about getting revenge! He's going to stay by my side and we are going to get married and I'm going to make him happy and we are going to prove your innocence so that you could live with us! That's the future that awaits us Itachi just wait and see!" I shout at his retreating back. I want to believe it I want to believe in a beautiful future with the two Uchiha brothers.

"I don't want you to learn more about our evil ways but you will become my student it's the only way that Sasuke will be able to move past this. And I believe you, Hinata and Sasuke will marry and I'll be back in the village living until I'm an old man, it'll be us and your family. Always the three of us," this isn't like Itachi. He doesn't talk much so why is he…I look around and find him gone. I feel something in my hands and find a summoning scroll, he left it for me for when I go looking for him I'll be able to find him.

"Sasuke won't leave me, he's going to stay with me and we'll prove your innocence," I whisper to myself as I walk to Sasuke's motionless body. "He won't go looking for revenge, he won't." I lay my head on his chest as I start to sob. Itachi…poor Itachi…

"Lady Hinata are you alright? Are you hurt?" a Jounin I've never seen before asks me.

"I'm fine, but Sasuke I think he needs to go to the hospital," I say to him as I look down at Sasuke, he looks as if he's in pain and he's still crying.

"He's still alive?" the Jounin asks me, I nod. "Lady Hinata, do you know who did this?" he asks me as he goes down to get Sasuke and carries him to the hospital.

"It was Itachi Uchiha, he did this." I say to him as I start walking away. He leaves running away to get to the hospital quickly. I leave to get to the hospital to be with Sasuke for when he wakes up, because, even though he won't ever say it, I know he needs me. I leave the Uchiha compound and I see a lot more people outside of it they all look at me with horror filled eyes, I actually hear some of them gasp and I hear some whispering. I go around all of them ignoring each and every one of them. I make my way slowly noticing people run away from me. I don't even really notice, I don't hear their yells, their gasps, their in takes of breathes I ignore every last one of them. All I can think about are Itachi's words, Sasuke's well-being and his face filled with pain.

* * *

I arrive at the hospital and they inform me that Sasuke is just fine and he should wake-up in a few hours.

"May I stay with him, then?"

"Wouldn't you rather get cleaned up?" the nurse asks me as she makes a face like I smell bad or something, I don't notice any weird smells so I ignore the face she is making.

"No, I'd rather stay by Sasuke's bed."

"I think you should go-"but before she could continue I interrupt her.

"Don't you get it? His parent's were killed by his own brother! I'm his only friend and I know he needs me. I want to be there for him, I need to be there!" I yell at her and I could feel everyone watching me, and the nurse to see what she has to say but before she could say anything, I say. "I'm sorry, it's just I need to be there for him, I'm all he has left," I quietly say to her, I feel the tears roll down my cheeks once more.

"Okay, fine," she gets up from behind the desk to walk me to Sasuke's room. "Try to sleep okay, Lady Hinata," she says to me as she walks me into the room. I turn to the nurse and bow to her.

"Thank you," she nods and smiles at me as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I stand there watching as Sasuke sleep with no more pain on his face and he's stopped crying. I know Sasuke, after today he won't cry anymore so I cry for him. I cry for his lost childhood, the loss of his parents, the betrayal of his brother, his dreams shattered, and his innocence lost but most of all because I know he won't be able to cry because, he'll think of it as a weakness. I go and sit next to his bed and put my cold hand into his cold hand, I squeeze it. I fold my arm next to his stomach and rest my chin on my arm, as I let the tears fall freely not wiping them away.

* * *

I wake up thinking I was just dreaming everything but, I look around my room only to find it isn't my room but, a hospital room. I feel something in my hand only to find a small hand covered in dried blood. I look over to find Hinata looking at me, her face is covered in dried blood only some lines under her eyes and cheeks show her skin, and her clothes also have dried blood on them. She smells like death and vomit mixed together. I look at her confused, she looks tired and worn out, her eyes are red form all her crying, it looks as if she's been up all night taking care of me and watching over me. I feel a lump in my throat but, I swallow it back down.

"Last night…did it really happen?" I see something dark come over her and she looks down at the covers not being able to look at me, she just nods.

"So Itachi…he killed everyone…he killed my parents…and the whole clan?" I ask her she looks up at me with tears in her eyes and nods. I look away from her to the wall and feel all these emotions trying to take over. I feel a need to cry but, I won't. I must be strong and not show any emotions. I let go of her hand not wanting any connection's to her.

"Sasuke…" she whispers my name driving away any dark thought's I had, I turn to her and look at her with cold eyes.

"The only reason we will stay friend's is because you saw something in Itachi that all of us failed to see. Remember that, that is the only reason," I say to her in a voice that holds no emotion what so ever. She looks at me still crying softly and nods. "Why do you cry?" I ask her in an irritated voice.

"Because, you won't," she says softly. I get up off the bed and get my clothes to change not wanting to look at her because all my dark thought's will leave me and I'll never be able to avenge my clan. Plus I might need to kill her to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan just like Itachi, in order to kill him. I finish changing and I walk to the door without looking back at her I say. "I'll see you at the Academy on Monday," then I open the door and leave to go to the Uchiha compound to see if what Itachi said to me is true.


	7. Finally!

**Here is Chapter 7:**

**Finally!**

I've actually been watching Naruto Uzumaki for quite some time now, in fact it's been since Sasuke and I become friends.

I haven't told Sasuke and I doubt I will but, when I watch Naruto he gives me strength, it's crazy but the truth is I've watched how all the villager's, the older ones and even the kids look at Naruto with hate in their eyes. I've watched how Naruto tries talking to them but they all give him their back. Then Naruto becomes sad and disappointed, he doesn't understand their hate towards him, nor do I, then I'd look at him again and his small face would become hard with anger and hate. Each time I saw this expression on his face my heart would ache for him, I'd feel this pain take over my body then a need to cry, hold Naruto and tell him that everything would be fine that I'm here for him would take over. But, I always resisted I'm not sure if it was from fear or rejection, I just never understand my own feelings.

I've often asked the Third about their hate towards him.

"I just don't get it Hokage, why does the whole village hate him? I know he's a trouble maker, a loud mouth, a dork but just because of that, it can't be it, can it?" I ask him as I put down the scroll he gave me to study. I look over at him, as he sits next to me smoking the ever existing pipe in his mouth; I see some smoke come out of his mouth as he blows it in the opposite direction I'm in. I could see as he is thinking over his response, he looks so serious but I also see sadness like he failed at something and he regrets it.

"They just can't forget the past," he tells me slowly he doesn't look over at me as he talks he looks out in front of him looking a bit lost. "They hate him for all the wrong reasons. If they only got to know him they all would know not to fear him or hate him, I'm sure they would all love and respect him. All he really needs is a couple of friends." He then turns to looks at me, I just look right back at him waiting for him to explain further but, he keeps staring at me, growing irritated by the silence. Then I finally get what he was trying to say my mouth falls open and it stays open shaped like an "O", he then smiles at me as he leans back on the tree letting the smoke out of a side of his mouth, I get up and start pacing in front of him.

"You want Sasuke and me to become Naruto's friends?" I say it slowly, out loud even though I didn't mean to say it out loud. He just nods at me crossing his arms behind his head. "Sasuke would never go for it." I tell him shaking my head and biting my nails getting a bit nervous at the idea. Well I have kind of thought about it but, to actually hear someone else say it is something totally, different if not crazy.

I remember back when I first met Sasuke at the party, I remember my whole body becoming warm, it was like I finally found the warmth I've been missing out on, also like my soul came alive after being asleep for so long. That's how I feel when I see Naruto.

Just the thought of Naruto gives me new strength; I believe in myself more and believe I could really defeat Itachi when the time comes.

I also feel this need to be there for him like he needs me. But that's ridiculous why would he need me? Every time I see him I blush, I can't even work up the nerve to talk to him. With everyone else I'm fine; I mean I even talk to Shino, who is the quietest kid in class.

I stop pacing and look over at the Hokage who is walking over to stand in front of me; I stay quiet waiting for him to talk once more.

"Who cares what your boyfriend thinks! Go by yourself and talk to Naruto who knows and it might even make him jealous," he says to me as he nudges me with his shoulder. I stare at him speechless; I feel my face turn bright red.

"H-Hokage! Sa-Sasuke and I-I a-aren't…I-I mean we a-aren't…I-I don't…t-that is h-he doesn't…w-we can't…h-he see's m-me like…I-I c-can't i-imagine…t-that is…" I could've continued but, thank goodness Sasuke arrived with the food. He turns to look at me, confused; I turn redder as I look at the ground fiddling with my fingers.

"What did you do to Hinata, old man?" Sasuke asks the Third as he walks closer to us looking irritated.

"Nothing I was just telling your girlfriend-"but I didn't let him continue because, I put my hands over his mouth.

"Hokage, please! We're only eight a-and I-I d-don't s-s-see S-Sasuke l-like t-that!" I tell him. I turn to look at Sasuke and he's blushing, he's almost as red as me and he's not looking at me but at a tree in the opposite direction I'm in.

"Old geezer, let's get some things straight, I don't see Hinata like that! She's a dork, who has to train a lot more, not to mention a loser and she's like a sister to me." He tells the Third with a deep red blush all over his face and he still isn't looking at me. I remove my hand off the Hokage's mouth and give Sasuke all my attention.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! I'm getting better. Plus I 'm not a complete loser, I'll admit I'm a dork at times. I don't know why you always have to point that out," I say to him with my blush completely gone. "Plus respect Lord Hokage he isn't that old," I lie.

"He is, plus why should I respect him, if he doesn't respect us."

"He does, if he didn't he wouldn't be training us. He's a great ninja plus he's the Hokage," I state the obvious. "You should be grateful that he takes time in his busy schedule to help us." Sasuke just stands before me, staring at me, then he gives me his back and makes his way to the shed, I watch his back I could see it's tense with anger. I look over at the Hokage and he too is watching Sasuke's back then he turns to look at me and I bow at him.

"He doesn't know what he's saying my Lord," I say to him as I get up. "I know he really does respect you and is thankful, just like I' am. He's just difficult he doesn't like to owe anyone and he owes you a lot." The Third just nods, I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze as I look up at him and smile, he smile's down at me. I keep hold of his hand as I walk him over to the shed.

"Hokage?" I whisper, he looks down at me.

"Yes?"

"I'll think about what you asked of me, with Naruto, I'll try," I whisper once more as we near the shed. He nods at me as his smile becomes wider.

"Hinata, the guy you chose to love will be the luckiest man," he says to me as we enter the shed, I smile my thanks then look at the ground not wanting to look at Sasuke.

* * *

I still haven't worked up the courage to talk to him. The Third hasn't asked me if I've spoken to him yet and it's been three months since we had the conversation. He still comes once a week to help us, Sasuke complains about the Hokage only coming once a week but, he knows he's busy, what with running a whole village, who wouldn't be?  
Some day's I even skip training to follow Naruto around, of course, without him knowing. Kind of like a stalker, actually now that I think about it, I' am his stalker! I feel my face and ears grow hot.

Sasuke hasn't asked me what I've been doing, he's either not interested, doesn't care, or is too proud to ask me, it could be either one.

Of course even if he'd ask me, I wouldn't tell him.

I watch as Naruto enters Ichiraku Ramen and takes his usual seat in the middle. I stand behind a tree watching Naruto talk to the owner.

"Yo, Hinata what are you doing?" Shikamaru asks me. I feel my face heat up; I stand there completely still not wanting to look at my classmate. I slowly turn around behind me to look at Shikamaru's curios expression, instead of his sleepy one.

"Sh-Shikamaru w-what a s-surprise," I whisper.

"You didn't answer me, Hinata," he says to me with a sly smile on his lips.

"I-I was just…t-that is…I-I' am waiting…I'm stalking…" then I put my hand over my mouth, my eyes growing wider looking at him, then I feel my face get even hotter. I put my other hand on my forehead, slapping myself.

_Idiot, your such an idiot, now what is he going to think? _I ask myself in my head.

I watch him as I remove my hand over my mouth; he looks at me with a new interest shinning in his now fully awake eyes.

"Stalking, really? Wait until I tell the guys," I grab onto his arm.

"Please d-don't tell an-anyone!" I say to him feeling my face growing pale.

"I don't know Hinata, it's really too interesting, not to say anything. Plus I wonder what your boyfriend is going to do when he finds out you stalking-"then he looks over the tree towards Ichiraku Ramen to see then he looks completely and utterly surprised. **"Naruto?!"** he yells looking at me like I'm crazy. I look over to see if Naruto heard us because he yelled so loud, but think twice about it and pull Shikamaru down with me. I pull on his sleeve so he could crawl away with me. When we are safely behind a bush I drag him up so he could walk with me.

When we're a good ten feet away I stop, let go of him and face him. He still looks shocked; he looks at me, confused.

"Naruto?" he asks me quite loud, "Naruto? You were stalking Naruto?"

"It's not what you think," I tell him

"I should probably lie down," he says to me as he lies on the ground, looking up at the cloudless sky.

I look around, waiting to see Chouji close by but, he isn't anywhere.

"Hey where's Chouji?" I ask him.

"He wanted to go home early because his mom is cooking his favorite, tonight," he says to me as he rests his arm over his eye, he stays quiet for a while lost in his own thoughts or he's probably asleep already. I was about to leave but, he suddenly removes his arm to look at me. "So your stalking Naruto, why him?"

I sit next to him as I play with my finger's looking at the grass and not him.

"As I said before it's not what you think. I just…I can't really explain it," I tell him quiet lamely.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to," he says to me looking up at the sky. "Does this mean you and Sasuke aren't together anymore?" he asks me.

"It was never like that. We are just friends," I tell him.

"So you guys are always together because your friends? You two always disappear together because you are friends, he walks you home everyday doesn't he?" he asks me as he looks over at me, I look at him.

"How do you know he walks me home everyday?" I ask him genuinely interested in what he has to say.

"I always see you two together walking towards your home, that's all," he says, I just nod looking at him and not believing what he just said.

"So does it mean you and Chouji are together because you two are always hanging out together?" I ask him with a wide smile on my lips.

"Urr…it's not like that you dork! I don't like him like you like Sasuke!" he says to me totally irritated, how is that I make everyone irritated with me?

"I know I'm just teasing you. Plus I don't love Sasuke, he is just a friend. I mean, I know all the girls love him because of his 'good looks' and what not. But, I don't see him like that. I really don't, I think I might be the only girl that could say that," I tell him with a laugh, but then I grow serious. "I do love Sasuke but like a brother and friend. He could be mean, rude, uncaring, doesn't think about my feelings, never says thank you, and all that. But he's a cool guy, he defends me from his crazy fan girls, he listens to what I say, tells me thing's he'd never tell anyone but most of all he trusts me, and I trust him. I'd die to protect him." I say to Shikamaru, he stays quiet as he watches me then he tells me.

"Then why are you watching Naruto?"

"It's crazy but when I watch Naruto I feel inspired, stronger, braver, invincible I just get this strength from him. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him he continues to try his hardest; he never gives up even though he sucks. He really does believe he'll become Hokage and I believe him too," I say finding myself smiling at the sky.

"It still doesn't take away the fact that he sucks a complete loser, loudmouth, idiot and ramen lover."

"Yeah, I know," I keep on smiling.

"Why don't you talk to him, then?" my smile disappears and my blush returns.

"I'm too shy," I whisper.

"You are but, you just told me all this," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know but your different, I'm too shy to actually talk to Naruto but, one of these day's I'll find the courage to actually talk to him," I get up suddenly. "I should go, I'm supposed to me Sasuke, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I wave good-bye to him as I run out of the forest towards Sasuke's apartment he told me to met him there.

As I run I bump into someone and fall on my butt. I look up to see who it is and it's Naruto. He smiles down at me, scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Sorry-"he says as he opens his eyes to look down at me. "Hey your Sasuke's girlfriend, what's your name?" He asks himself as he scratches the side of his head now, with his eyes closed once more.

"H-Hinata," I whisper but, I guess he didn't hear me. I blush as I get up. "I'm Hinata," I say to him, louder this time. He opens his eyes and looks down at my outstretched arm. "I-I've never introduced m-myself to y-you Naruto. I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, it's a-a p-pleasure to m-meet you." I say to him looking at me surprised. It's almost as if no one has ever extended their hand out to him. He looks at my hand a bit too long. I smile at him as he looks at me surprised but pleased. Then he slowly stretches out his own hand to me, it's as if he's scared he'll scare me off. Once he holds on to my hand he grabs it tight.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he says to me with a broad smile on his lips.

"I know," I smile at him with a slight blush creeping up on my cheeks. "I-I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend, we are j-just f-friends, like I hope we could be?" I ask him. He looks up at me uncertain like, he thinks I'm joking with him, he suddenly let's go of my hand and looks at me with hate.

"Liar, no one wants to be my friend, everyone here hates me."

"I don't! I like you!" I say to him feeling my face grow really hot. "I think you are brave. You don't care what anyone thinks about you, you believe in yourself," I say to Naruto.

"Yeah and I'll become Hokage one day!" he yells out, I look at him in the eyes and smile.

"I know, I believe in you Naruto. You will become Hokage one day."

"Do you really?" he asks me but, then his expression turns serious. "You're a liar, I bet you, the jerk; your boyfriend put you up to this! Where is he, so I could beat him?" He asks me as he looks all around searching for Sasuke.

"He isn't here but, Sasuke is mean but, he'd never ask me to do this to you! Naruto when I see you give me strength and you make me believe in myself."

"I do?" he asks me with a sheepish expression on his face, I nod.

"Do you want to be my friend, Naruto?" I ask him, I could see he looks a bit confused and not sure what to answer. I reach to touch his shoulder; he looks down at my hand on it. "You don't have to tell me now, if you want I'll meet you at the ramen place you always to after school? That way we'll get to know each other better, yes?" I ask him because; I know it's a lot to take in.

"Okay."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye, Naruto." I wave good-bye to him, as I leave heading over to Sasuke's apartment wondering if he's still there waiting for me.

I know Sasuke better then that so I head over to our training grounds knowing Sasuke will get angry at me for being so late. I start to go over excuses in my head trying to come up with one Sasuke will believe.

But I smile, as I think back to my very first conversation with Naruto. I can't wait until tomorrow after school.

* * *

Why is she so damn freaking late? Where the hell is she? I ask myself as I pace around in the grass. I look at the grass wondering why she isn't here yet.

Why was I stupid enough to actually wait for her here? She probably won't even come. Now that I actually think about it why should I wait for her? I go into the shed to grab my stuff and leave.

As I come out of the shed with my stuff in hand, I look up to find myself face to face with the Hokage; I just stare up at him waiting for him to talk.

"Where is Hinata?"

"I don't know she never showed. Did you come here to teach me or ask questions?" he smiles down at me then puts a hand on hair and messes it up. He takes out the pipe in his mouth and throws the contents on the dirt ground. He puts the pipe in a pocket, and then he walks over to a tree and sits down. I just stand where I' am, watching him.

"Actually I came to talk with you alone with out Hinata," I'm interested in what he has to say so I walk over to him and sit in front of him, waiting.

"How have you been lately Sasuke?"

"Okay."

"Good, I never talked to you or Hinata about the incident did I?" I look at him. Everyone calls the massacre of my clan "the incident," they think it might affect me if they call it a massacre. They are all stupid to think I'm that weak.

What they don't know is that I think about it everyday. I think about the smells of burning flesh, building's on fire, smoke, blood and something's you can't smell but feel. I recall the air heavy with death, it was filled with it, I felt suffocated, the air also felt warm with the heat of one man's killing spree, I could feel the metal of swords clashing, but I try to move past it like I' am right now. I look up at the Hokage and nod, not wanting to say anything.

"If we would've had any information on the matter all of the shinobi of this village would've gotten together to stop it. We would've put our heart and soul into it defending our fellow villagers. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry for not making it in time, not being able to do anything to stop it." He says to me in a sad voice and he looks a bit defeated, not knowing what to say I just nod.

"I also know why you want to become more powerful," he says to me his eyes showing all the knowledge I wish I had. "You want to kill your brother, Itachi. I've known it from the beginning."

"Then why have you been helping me train?" I ask irritated that he knew and I didn't pick up on it.

"I wish I could tell you not to do it but, if I was in your shoes, I too would want my revenge. I want you to know something, there's more to life then seeking revenge, you should want to make a new beginning and seek happiness, I 'm sure that's what your mom and dad would've wanted. Who cares what your brother told you. You should want to live your life like your parents would've wanted not what you brother wants you to do. He wants you to come down to his level, he wants to bring you down with him, can you not see it?"

"I'm sure my parents and whole clan would've wanted me to get revenge on their behalf," I say my anger coming out in my voice. "Do you honestly think I could live with myself without doing anything and living my life like nothing happened? That night, my brother showed me how he killed each and every member of the Uchiha's and not me. How could you tell me there is more to life then seeking revenge, that's all I live for now."

"I see, what about Hinata?"

"What about her?" I ask him, not wanting to touch the subject.

"Are you okay knowing she will risk her life for you, that she is willing to die for you and you are debating with yourself whether or not to kill her just to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan just like your brother?" he asks me his voice showing the disgust he feels.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it concerns one of my Shinobi it is my personal business Sasuke." I stay quiet not wanting to go on with this useless conversation.

"I'm getting bored old man," I say to him as I get up to leave.

"You do understand that if you kill Hinata, you are no better then your brother," he says to me and I stop walking but not turning around to face him because, I have been thinking the same thing but I sure as hell won't say anything to him. "Would you really be okay? Could you live with yourself killing her?" I don't say anything because I still don't have the answers to those questions. "You know why she too is training hard, and it's not because she wants to become the rightful heiress to the Hyuga clan, there is another reason, isn't there?"

"She trains to become the heiress, that's all."

"You shouldn't lie Sasuke, she's training to help you when you face Itachi, isn't that so?"

"And if it is?"

"I just want to say that if there is anyone who deserves to live a long life it's Hinata, that's all." I don't say anything else as I walk away feeling worn out.

About ten minutes later I run into Hinata, literally. Well it was more along the lines of her running into me as I was walking she fell to the ground on her back and she just lays there looking up at the evening sky.

"Get up," I tell her irritated with her and the Hokage.

"I kind of like it down here, lay down with me," she says as she smiles up at me but I continue to walk until I feel her hand on my ankle, I look back at her to find her still on her back her hand over her head holding onto my ankle. "Please?" I sigh and go sit next to her as I leaning against my arms not wanting to lie down.

"I'm sorry for being so late," she says to me as she looks up at the sky.

"It's not like I was waiting for you, I came here to train."

"I know that but, I'm still sorry."

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I ask her against my will.

"Oh, I ran into Shikamaru he was alone without Chouji so he started talking to me and I kind of felt bad for him, you know being all alone then he fell asleep and I left to get here as fast as I could." I don't respond as I look up at the sky to see that you could see every single star in the night sky tonight.

We just stay here not saying anything or looking at each other just up at the night sky. Until I ruin it with my anger.

"I'm leaving," I tell her as I get up to leave, I look back at her and she is still on the ground looking up at the stars. "Are you coming?"

"No, it's okay, I want to stay a bit longer, I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy," she says to me without looking back at me. I wonder to myself if I should stay but, I'm not in the mood for company tonight, so I leave without saying bye.

So many things are on my mind and it's all because of the Hokage actually no, I've been having these thoughts since the massacre. But, I don't want to think of them anymore so I just make my way to my apartment with my mind a complete blank.

* * *

I told Sasuke that I'll go to the training grounds later because, my father needed to speak to me, I hate lying to him but, its better then the truth. I told Naruto that I'd meet him at the ramen place. I smile because today he smiled at me in class and said hi to me. Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What does he think he's doing?" he asked me quite angry.

"He's just saying hi, all the other kids say hi to me so what does it matter?" I ask him.

"He's never told you hi, before so why now?"

"Who knows but, he seems like an okay guy don't you think?"

"No," is all he said. He didn't say anything more but I saw him look at Naruto a few times looking angry but then again what's new?

I walk into Ichiraku Ramen and there is Naruto already sitting down and eating, I smile at his back as I walk over to him and sit next to him.

"Hi," I say to him and he smiles at me with his mouth full of ramen and pork. After a couple of more bowls of ramen, Naruto finally started talking to me.

Naruto is one of the only kids I know that is willing to tell you everything he feels, that's one of the things I like about him. I got to know him better, I got to know the real Naruto and to tell the truth the real Naruto is better then the one he shows the village. Little by little we get to know each other better he still hasn't told me if he is my friend but, I consider him mine, even if he doesn't consider me his.

* * *

**As the months go by Hinata goes to hang out with Naruto once a week****of course she never goes on the same day's she changes them around so Sasuke won't suspect. It's not that she wants to keep her friendship a secret from Sasuke but she feels it isn't the correct time to tell him that she has a new friend that isn't him. Actually Naruto sits next to Hinata in the Academy now, and they talk in class, sometimes she feels as if she's neglecting Sasuke. So that's why she's decided to come clean with Sasuke because she doesn't like being pulled in one direction then the other. She truly believes Naruto and Sasuke could become great friends with lots and lots of time and the same amount of patience that is what it's going to take. So that's why today is finally the day she tells Sasuke about Naruto they are either going to get along or they could say good-bye to her! **

* * *

_Could it be the end of this friendship? You'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter of __Just a Thought,__ thanks!_


	8. The punk, the misfit and the failure

**I present the newest chapter:**

**The Punk, the Misfit and the Failure**

It has been exactly six months since I first talked to Naruto and let me tell you it has been just as difficult as I imagined Sasuke will not talk to Naruto he just looks down at him completely ignoring him then Naruto will get angry and start yelling, complaining to me about Sasuke, this always happened for the first three months but then the last three moths they finally did speak to each other and I really don't know if I like it.

Don't get me wrong I truly love that they talk now but all they do is argue with each other. Sasuke always starts but Naruto being Naruto continues then he begins to yell at Sasuke. Then Sasuke starts talking down to Naruto and Naruto continues to yell at Sasuke. That's all they do, argue with each other and towards the end of each argument they always turn to me and ask me who is right and who is wrong. They never, ever let me out of it they always want me to chose sides and I' am getting really, really tired of it.

Then Sasuke tells me that I'm not allowed to bring Naruto to _his_ training ground.

For the past six months I've listened to him but now I will show Naruto the training ground.

Everyday during the week I alternate between the two.

Today I'm supposed to meet with Naruto to hang out with him. After school we go to his favorite place to eat ramen, I grab him by the wrist and drag him away right after he is finished paying.

"Hinata why are you in such a hurry?" he asks me as I keep dragging him by the wrist towards the forest.

"I want to show you something," I answer him without looking back at him.

"Really?" he asks me excited but, then he takes his excitement down a notch. "Where is it at?" he asks me as we enter the forest and I let go of his wrist.

I turn around to face him; I rest my hands on the small of my back and smile at him. "In the forest, I think you'll like it." I continue to walk backwards fully aware of my surroundings.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Sasuke will be there," his easy-going expression changes into one of him smelling something rotten, he stops and does an x with his arms.

"No way! Today is supposed to be just you and me, Hinata! Not that stupid idiot! You know I hate him, he's a stupid-no-talent-kid," he says to me. I stop walking backwards and go stand in front of him.

"Naruto that isn't very nice," I say to him with a frown.

"Well he isn't very nice," he mumbles to me as he looks at the ground and starts kicking the dirt.

"I know," I smile at his surprised expression. "He's rude, mean, not very funny, moody, but he's _our_ friend and we only see the good things like how smart he is, also he's a genius, a bit childish, talented, loyal but most of all if he didn't have us he'd be a loner. Just like either of us. We all need each other, Naruto, we need one another."

"Yeah but, I bet he doesn't consider me a friend," he tells me his voice turning kind of sad but, then he looks up at me and smiles then laughs, turning into the Naruto he likes to show the world. I put my arm between his and we continue walking.

"You see, Sasuke is a weird kid. He never tells me what he's feeling but, I could tell that he does consider you a friend in his own twisted way. Believe in me Naruto, he see's you as a good friend, one of only two." I say to him as we continue walking arm in arm. He doesn't say anything as we continue to walk in silence.

I look over at him and he has his eyes closed and a silly smile on his lips. I look at the ground and smile not wanting to say anything or do anything to ruin this perfect moment.

"What are you two idiots doing?" I hear Sasuke's voice from above us, I look up for him but don't find him so I activate my Byakugan and I see him up on the left side of the tree closes to us he jumps down from the branch on to the ground he looks at me his face hard with anger. I look at him totally confused I knew he would be upset but he doesn't have to be that angry. I see him look at my arm, the very same one that is connected to Naruto's, he comes over to us and pushes Naruto away from me and Naruto falls to the ground.

"Sasuke!" I yell at him as I go around him to make my way over to Naruto.

"I thought I told you not to let that idiot know where _my_ training ground is, why did you disobey my order?" he yells at me as I completely ignore him.

"Naruto how are you, could you get up?" I ask him, he smiles at me as he gets up.

"Yeah, don't worry Hinata that stupid idiot isn't strong enough to keep the future Hokage down," he turns towards Sasuke. "Hey, what is the big idea?" Naruto yells at Sasuke as he walks over to him.

"I don't want losers like you to come to my training ground," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Why would I want to go to this stupid training ground, because if it is yours then I'm sure it is stupid and lame!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"I guess you won't know because you will never see it," Sasuke says to Naruto in an angry voice.

"Stop it," I whisper.

"I don't want to see your lame training ground," Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"Don't worry you won't ever set foot in it, only Hinata is allowed and she thinks it's really cool," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"So, she only thinks that because she's really nice but, I bet she thinks it really sucks."

"Stop it," I say a bit louder as I look at the ground as I stand up. _Remember, Hinata just like you practiced in your room, all you have to do is act, you could do this, it's not that hard, acting is not hard, _I think to myself.

The truth is for the past two months I've been practicing for this day. I knew that the day would come when I would have to go to the extreme and become like one of those over dramatic girls that cry and get angry over everything. I take a deep breath for strength and I look at both boys with tears going down my face, I think of something sad like a the forest being cut down and I know I have a sad expression on my face, I want to smile for my success but if I do then I'll blow my cover. They continue to argue as I suck in a deep breath and yell.

"**STOP IT!!!**" They both look at me as if I've gone crazy, Naruto looks a little scarred and Sasuke looks like he doesn't believe me. I put my hand over my heart and tell them in a really soft voice that I practiced really hard to perfect. "You guys please, stop arguing…it hurts me here to see you two like that," I look at Naruto and I could tell he believes me I could see a few tears threatening to come down as I look over at Sasuke I could tell he is doubting me that he doesn't believe me. "I love you both and I can't take seeing you guys like this," _okay now look at the ground like you are truly sad and heartbroken, start to cry harder, there that is just perfect, now start to hiccup and let your face look as if your in pain, now look up._ "I can't take it much longer…if you guys continue like this then…then I'll…I'll have to stop being either of your guy's friend." I say to them as I put my fist in my mouth pretending to bite down on it, then I see Sasuke react and come closer to me, probably to remove the fist from my mouth. I fall on my knees to the ground and put my hands in my hair and bend my head on my bent legs and start mumbling nonsense hoping they won't understand anything I say.

I feel someone put an arm on my back I look up slowly, tears still coming down I make a another expression that I've been practicing really hard to perfect.

I look up at Naruto still hiccupping a bit, my lower lip caught between my teeth but then I remove it and my lower lips start to tremble a bit, my pale blue eyes becoming bigger then they usually are showing a combination of being torn between two friend, feeling helpless, sad, and vulnerable.

Naruto now looks like any minute he will burst in tears he starts to rub his eyes with his sleeve. I smile on the inside knowing he truly believes me I lean over to the side to see if Sasuke is watching instead I find him leaning against the tree looking all around him and not at me. I lose my balance and find myself lying on the ground on my side.

I get angry and get up to go yell at him, _I knew this would happen Sasuke only reacts to anger._ I square my shoulders ready to do battle with him. I think back to all the times I've seen him angry and copy him. _Hey this acting thing is pretty cool maybe when I'm older I could become an actress or something…nah never mind I'll probably still be a shinobi_. I sigh on the inside on the outside I look similar to Sasuke's face hard with anger that I don't really feel, my eyebrows in a deep frown, focused on one person only.

He looks over at me looking a bit lazy but when he see's me he stands up straighter and looks around probably trying to escape me because in all the years we've known each other he's never seen me like this. _I really and I mean really want to laugh at Sasuke's expression he look like a deer caught in by a pack of wolves once again I find myself smiling on the inside._

I stand in front of him and push him hard against the tree he was leaning against just a minute before.

"Hey, what the hell?" he asks me in his all too familiar angry voice,_ can he not come up with any new voice, I'm not as scared as I used to be of the same voice actually it's getting quite annoying._

"What the hell is wrong with you, you jerk," I yell at him, he looks at me as if I've gone crazy.

"Hinata what's wrong with you? I bet Naruto has something to do with this."

"You are such an idiot!! It has to do with you too! Do you think I like to be pulled in direction then at the same time being pulled in another direction?" they both look at me a bit confused not really understanding what I' am saying but, I don't care, I'll make them understand. "Well let me tell you both losers that I don't like it at all! I dislike that you two always argue, I'd be okay if you argued every once in a while but, all the time? No, I want you guys to get along a bit better, I understand that you two are extremely different but that is not the true reason why you can't see eye to eye, what is going on between you two, huh?" I ask Sasuke then I look as his face turns pink and he suddenly can't look at me, I look back at Naruto and he too is blushing and looking at the ground. "What is going on?" I ask them truly and utterly puzzled at their reaction, they still don't say or do anything. I feel real tears fall on my cheeks and I wipe them away, I tell them in my genuine voice, that's a bit low because I'm kind of talking to myself.

"You guys if this really keeps going on, I really can't be your friend, and I will not be your referee. I need you guys to get along at least a bit better, also I do not want to be pulled into an argument between you two and have to choose sides. I want to be able to go out with the both of you; I want to hang out with you two. I want you two to get along, I want you Sasuke to see how funny Naruto is, most of the time he's really silly but, deep down he's a serious guy but he likes to have fun. And, Naruto I want you to see how Sasuke is not as serious as he really is, he just tries to act like a grown up but in reality he's just a kid like you and me, all the adults see him as the last Uchiha they are all expecting great things out of him but, they don't understand that he is just a kid like you and me. I really wish you two could get along because what will happen when I'm not around anymore, will you two not be friends anymore, or what? You guys must understand that I won't be here all the time to be your babysitter, I can't watch you two all the time, not that you need it, but the truth is it's highly recommended," I smile at them both. "I just don't like seeing my two best friends not getting along, so you either get along or you could say good-bye to me," I say to them as I run away from both of them I run towards the way Naruto and I just came through. I really hope they could talk this through.

* * *

I look as Hinata runs away from us both, I really believe her, I think she really will not be our friend anymore if I don't get along better with stupid Sasuke.

I scratch my head and sniffle, the way Hinata was acting really got to me, she would be a great actress if she really wanted to do that, just remembering the look she gave me while on her knees with her lower lip trembling, makes me blush, or how her pretty eyes become all big, that pretty much sucked me in. Hinata really is such a cute girl, more adorable then all the other girls, yeah, that is right!

I look over at the cause of all my problems as he too watches as Hinata runs away, almost as if he could sense me looking at me turns to face me. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me through slit eyes, totally accusing me of something without saying a word.

"You, made Hinata cry."

"You made her cry."

"You know what, I don't want to argue with a loser like you so we will have to act as if we are getting along better until Hinata actually believes us then we will go back to how we used to be," he says to me as he starts to walk away.

"You're an idiot; do you think she'll believe us?" I ask him as he stops to look at me.

"Do you honestly believe she won't, did you not see her terrible acting skills? Of course she'll believe us, she's a loser like you so she won't be able to tell the difference," he says to me in his high and mighty voice of his, like he knows everything.

I stay quiet as I think back to how dark and lonely my life was but thanks to Hinata it's different she's changed my life for the better. She brings the kindness that I've been craving, she doesn't look at me with hate in her eyes, she actually believes in me. I think that's what changed that I know there is someone out there who believes in me, sure Iruka sensei does but it's not the same as having someone my own age, sure she's a girl well a cute girl, I laugh at my thoughts but, all that matters is that I have someone I could call a friend.

Well there's Sasuke but he's a whole different story. I don't really see him like a friend more like a rival in more ways then one.

"I think we should get along better," I say to him he stops and turns around to face me looking irritated that I interrupted his walk.

"Why should we, genius?" he asks me as he folds his arms across his chest once more.

"I want to be friends with Hinata and if it means I have to get along with you then I'll make that sacrifice," I tell him proud of my comment and I too fold my arms over my chest.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me," he says as he turns around to walk away once more.

"You really are stupid, you know," I say to him as he stops to look back at me looking just as angry as ever, I too feel angry that he could say that about Hinata. "You act as if you don't care but you know you can't really live with yourself if you can't be with Hinata and talk to her. You are like me you need someone to talk to, and she understands us both. Yet, you are willing to break that friendship up just because you don't want to get along with me."

"I don't need anyone, I was fine before," he says to me as he turns around to face me not walking away again. I think I'm making some progress with him.

"I doubt it. You need her and me just as much as we need you. Your really stupid for taking Hinata and my friendship for granted." I tell him then I continue. "Are you telling me that you'd rather be alone lost in your own thoughts, then to have someone you could talk to and have them try to understand you? Are you saying that you want to go back to your loneliness? I've seen the way you act around Hinata your different, your not as uptight, you smile more, you actually laugh, and you look like a normal kid, not some kid that's angry at the world," I say to him he looks me over trying to find something.

"How would you know?"

"Because before Hinata actually spoke to me, I found myself drawn in by your and Hinata's friendship. Can you believe I envied you, a stupid jerk like you? But, Hinata has this thing about her that makes you want to be her friend, no one can honestly hate her, aren't I right? You've felt it haven't you?" I ask him.

He doesn't say anything as he looks at the ground probably thinking over everything I said, at times I'm truly proud at myself, like I' am right now, I smile.

"How do you know all this?" he asks me as he keeps looking at the ground.

"Because, I was lonely before you and Hinata came along. No one tried talking to me or wanting to become my friend, everyone acted as if I was never around; I was ignored, well that was before I met Hinata, and you. It sucks doesn't it not having anyone being all by yourself having all your dark thoughts to yourself," I say to him. I close my eyes as I sit on the ground looking up at the trees waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, I'll try to be nicer to you but, I'm still calling you a loser, dork, stupid, and all the other names I always call you. I'm not doing this for either of you but, I need people so that I could order around," he says to me with a slight smile on his lips as he leaves.

I just sit here thinking of everything good I just did.

Maybe ten minutes later it dawns on me that I was left alone and I don't know my way out of the forest, then I remember Sasuke's smile. I get up quickly and start to run in the same direction Sasuke and Hinata left.

"SASUKE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"

* * *

**A few days pass, then it turns into months then a year has gone by since Naruto and Sasuke agreed to get along better and it hasn't improved that much but, now Hinata is not afraid to intervene and she always gets them to stop, for the time being of course. But, there are times that Hinata can't even do anything about it, so what does she do? Is that what you are asking yourself? **

**Well it's quite simple she leaves, when she does they continue to argue but a couple of minutes of arguing by themselves they notice that Hinata is no where to be found so they go and look for her. She doesn't necessarily hide but, more like goes and does things she wants to do like, go by some flowers, go to the library to study, go shopping, buy some sweets, or anything that a normal girl would do. But they soon find her and they get along for a while longer but, once again they argue.**

**The thing about this is they always threaten to beat each other up but they never do. **

**Now a year later they were walking around the village looking for something to eat other then ramen since Naruto already ate, when they heard…**

We were walking around on a Saturday afternoon looking for somewhere for us to eat when we overheard some shinobi talking.

"Oh, look there is the punk, the misfit and the failure, who would've thought that they all would've become friends? They look so weird together," he says.

"I know who would've thought that a Hyuga and the last Uchiha would've been friends, if it's not weird enough why not throw into the mix the Uzumaki brat," the other shinobi says as they both walk away. I stand there looking at the men's backs as they continue to walk. I look over at the two boys and one looks angry and the other looks confused, I shake my head as I look to the ground then I walk on leaving them behind but, they soon follow me, neither saying anything.

"Don't you wonder which nickname belongs to whom?" I ask them and they both look at me like I've gone mental. "Really don't you want to know?" I ask genuinely interested in what they have to say.

"I don't know should I care?" Naruto ask us both.

"I think you should," I answer him and I look over at Sasuke waiting for him to answer. "Is something bothering you?" I ask him as I elbow him.

"No, just leave me alone," he says to me, I keep looking at him trying to figure him out then I turn to Naruto.

"I bet Sasuke is the punk," I tell him.

"No, he's the failure," Naruto says to me as he smirks at me and I laugh.

"Shouldn't you guys be angry instead of laughing?" Sasuke asks us.

"No why?" I ask him.

"They are calling you idiots a misfit and a failure," he says to us I just shrug.

"It doesn't hurt me because I know I'm a misfit," I turn to Naruto and say, "you see I told you he was the punk."

"No, he is the failure, I bet you a bowl of ramen," he tells me truly excited.

"Okay, your on, who should we ask?" I say as I use my index finger to pat my chin then I see Shikamaru resting on his back on a bench with Chouji sitting next to him eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru is lazily looking up at the sky with an arm behind his head. If anyone knows about this it should be Shikamaru, I put my arms between each of the boys arms and drag them over to the bench.

"Hey, Chouji how are you today?" I ask him he looks up at me his mouth full of chips so he just gives me a thumbs up I smile at him then I turn to Shikamaru who is looking at me. "Shikamaru you can't even lay on your own bed or what?" I ask teasing him.

"You may think it's funny but it's not my mom won't let me she makes me run out and do errands so I decided to come here instead of staying at home," he says to me, I nod, he then looks over at Sasuke and Naruto and nods at them. Naruto nods back but Sasuke just looks at him.

"I have a question and I think you could answer me," he looks up at me waiting for me to continue. "We heard some shinobi talking and they called us the punk, the misfit, and the failure, have they been calling us that for a while?"

"Yeah, ever since Naruto joined you guys," he says then Sasuke looks over at Naruto accusing him with his eyes not saying anything and Naruto is just looking at Shikamaru nodding.

"Which nickname belongs to whom?" Sasuke asks him.

"You're the punk," he nods at Sasuke, he looks over at me, "the misfit," and then he looks over at Naruto and says, "and the failure."

I turn to look over at Sasuke and tell him, "I told you," and then I look over at Naruto and say, "Sorry Naruto but you owe me a bowl of ramen," then I smile at him.

"Your wrong Shikamaru, Sasuke is the failure," Naruto tells Shikamaru.

"No, it's you loser," Sasuke says to Naruto.

"Actually I'm not wrong it really is you dork." I see that Naruto is about to argue but then I put my hand on his arm and look him in the eyes and say.

"Naruto who cares what other people think, I know you aren't a failure, because out of everyone in class you are the one that tries the hardest and you never give up. So don't believe what anyone says of you just believe in yourself that's all that matters," I smile at him as I squeeze his arm, he smiles at me.

"Hinata, why do you always have to encourage him? You shouldn't lie to him, he should hear the truth," Sasuke says to me, I could tell Naruto was going to say something to get them to fight all over again so I talk instead.

"Sasuke I' am not lying, I really do believe in Naruto, just like I believe in you," then I turn to look at both Chouji and Shikamaru, "I also believe in you two." Chouji smiles his thanks as he continues to eat his chips and Shikamaru just yawns.

"Yeah, sure can we go eat now?" Sasuke asks me. I nod then I look at the two on the bench.

"Do you guys want to come with us?" Chouji right away stands up to stand next to Naruto and finishes up his bag of chips and nods; I look over at Shikamaru he looks tired.

"Yeah sure, I guess I' am a bit hungry," he too gets up but he stretches a bit before walking over to us.

"So what are you guys in the mood for?" I ask they guys.

"I don't know I' am to lazy to decide," Shikamaru says to me as he yawns.

"A buffet!" Chouji says really excited.

"How about…Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto suggests. I hear two of the boys sigh as one is actually considering it.

"Idiot," I hear Shikamaru mutter.

"Loser," Sasuke mutters at the same time.

"Actually that doesn't sound so bad," Chouji says, I sigh and I turn around heading back where we started, but, then I feel two different pair of hands get a hold of my arms I look to each side to look at both boys.

"We are not going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen again, I' am really sick of it," Sasuke says to me, I then look over at Shikamaru and he says.

"I really don't want to eat ramen today." I look over at Naruto and Chouji and they look at me with a puppy dog look in their eyes and I sigh as I look down at the ground.

"I don't want ramen either but, if you are still hungry after we eat then we will go to Ichiraku Ramen, okay?" I ask all the guys and three out of the four nod, I look over at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke?" he looks at me then I could tell he was defeated and he nods and lets go of my arm to continue walking, then Shikamaru let go of my other arm and started walking again at a much slower pace. "So where are we going to eat?" I ask them.

"How about…Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asks all excited I sigh once more and put my hand on my forehead and shake my head at the ground.

"Are you stupid or what? Did we not decide to go after we go somewhere else?" Shikamaru tells Naruto.

"It's no use just ignore the idiot," Sasuke says to Shikamaru as he too lets out a sigh.

"I' am not stupid or an idiot, I just really, really want some ramen," Naruto whines, "Please Hinata?" he asks me.

"Don't you dare, Hinata," Sasuke warns me.

"Yeah, Hinata if you do then you will die," Shikamaru warns me. I just keep looking at the ground and continue to walk forward ignoring all except Chouji who seems to be debating where we will go to eat. I hear the other three boys arguing and I smile up at the sky happy to have some really great friends.

* * *

**The years go by as the three friends learn more at the Academy and they all train together at Sasuke's training ground, there's also a good change in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship as the two get to know each other and challenge one another. But it doesn't matter how hard they try but, Naruto just doesn't really get any of the ninja arts. Hinata tries to help him but it's no use, he just doesn't get it and it's no use asking Sasuke for help all he does is make fun of Naruto because he can't do anything really.**

**Three years go by and soon the day to graduate comes and our three heroes try to get ready for the final exam. Will they pass? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, until then, thanks.**


	9. The Truth Revealed

**Here is Chapter 9:**

**The truth revealed**

I hide in a bush, ignoring the branches against all of my body; I activate the Byakugan and find him twenty feet away his back to me. I smile.

I see him look back in my direction but he doesn't seem to notice me but he still comes over. I hold my breath as he stands right before the bush I'm hiding in; I count to three then reach out to pinch his leg.

"What the…" then Naruto appears behind him and slaps him on the back of his head.

I get out of my hiding spot and start to laugh and point at him. He seems upset but, I could tell he isn't really, he's just mad that Naruto and me could get him like that.

"You guys cheated," he says to us while rubbing his leg and touching the back of his head.

"How?" Naruto asks him between laughs.

"You two used teamwork," Sasuke tells us I look up in the tree and ask the person up there who is laughing with us a question.

"Did we cheat Hokage?" he jumps down off the branch and lands next to us his ever present pipe in his mouth.

"No you guys did not, Sasuke lost and you two won," he nods towards me and Naruto. I high five him and he grins at me. "Didn't I tell you guys to attack him with the intent to kill?" he asks us.

"Well we couldn't" Naruto answers the Hokage, "he's our friend."

"That's no excuse when you guys practice with me you always come at me wanting to kill me," the Third says to us.

"It's different," Sasuke tells the Hokage.

"How?" he asks, we all look at one another not really wanting to answer him both boys look at me, I let out a sigh knowing they chose me to explain.

"Well you see Hokage…What I'm trying to say is…The truth is…We think…" I say all this while looking at the ground then I look up and give him a weak smile. "When it's only us three we think of it as a game but, with you its serious business," I wait for his usually lecture.

"Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke you three must understand…" he stops as he notices all three of us copying everything he was saying. He looks at each of us and throws his head back and laughs. He must have forgotten that he was smoking his pipe because it fell on the ground and he started coughing because he was choking on the smoke.

Both boys go behind him and hit him on his back, as I bend down to get the pipe and hand it to the Third.

"I must have forgotten I had it in my mouth."

"You always do," I say along with Sasuke and Naruto but they say it in a bored tone.

"Yes, well…" the Hokage says with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head. He then turns to both boys and asks them. "What I want to know is why both of you boys can't work together without, Hinata?"

I answer for them because they both just look at the ground or at the tree and it seems that neither of them wish to answer.

"For one Sasuke always orders Naruto around like he's the leader and Naruto the follower, he never takes what Naruto says into consideration," Sasuke looks at me, then Naruto nods at me with his arms behind his head and his head leaning against his arms. "Then Naruto doesn't want to follow Sasuke's orders so he decides to prove Sasuke wrong by doing it his way and it never works." Then it's Sasuke's turn to nod and Naruto's turn to look at me with his mouth open.

"That's not true," he semi-yells.

"Really? Then tell us one time your stupid and crazy plans work," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Well there was that one time…" but he didn't continue because Sasuke interrupted him.

"You fell into the river and I had to save you from falling from the waterfall," he says with a satisfied smile on his lips, Naruto then gets angry.

"Remember when…" this time it was me who interrupted him.

"You fell off the tree and Sasuke and I had to carry you to the hospital," he gets even angrier.

"That time that I…" the Third this time does not let him finish.

"Your head hit a rock and Hinata and Sasuke had to carry you to the hospital," and we both nod, Naruto's face becomes' really red. He was about to go on but we didn't let him.

"You let it escape," Sasuke says.

"You broke your arm," the Third tells Naruto.

"You embarrassed her so bad that she refused our help," I say.

"You broke it," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"It was just wrong," the Third says and all four of us shudder at the memory and we nod as we recall that event that we never wish to relive ever again. I was about to go on to the next one but, I saw how Naruto was looking, so I stopped. The Third and Sasuke were about to go on too until I shook my head.

I go over to him and rest my arm in his.

"You just have to control your emotions and you'll get better," I say to him really softly so he could know I' am not insulting him.

"I can't, I can't do that," he says without looking at me. "Who would I be like if I control my emotions…like Sasuke? No, thank you," he says as he becomes his old self once more.

"True. We don't want another punk in our group," I say to Naruto as I smile at him. I look over at Sasuke and he's giving me the evil eye.

We've actually grown attached to our nicknames given to us by the villagers. At first both Naruto and Sasuke hated their nicknames but then they both have gotten accustomed to the names. Sasuke would never admit it but he really is a punk (he will deny it of course but try as he might he just is a punk) and Naruto because he wants to prove that he is not a failure.

"What do you two idiots mean?" Sasuke asks us as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking at us, his eyes showing the annoyance he is trying to hide.

"Hey Hinata…Hinata!" Naruto yells out to me I look over at him and he has a goofy smile on his lips. "Look, look I' am Sasuke," he then crosses his arms over his chest and his face becomes serious and he puts on a frown just like Sasuke's and he has this look in his eyes that says: _you are all trash, I could kick your ass whenever I want._

I start to laugh really hard so hard my stomach hurts and I can't see because my eyes are all watery, I' am also afraid if I laugh anymore I might pee in my pants. The Third Hokage is also laughing as hard as me and Naruto begins to laugh along with us.

All the while Sasuke watches us with a deadly glare and the same expression Naruto had on and this makes us laugh even harder. Then Sasuke goes behind Naruto and punches down on the top of his head. Naruto crouches down both hands on the spot where Sasuke hit him, he looks a bit like a frog in the position he is in.

"Oww…what was that for?" Naruto whines as he rubs the top of his head looking up at Sasuke.

"For being a stupid-idiot," he answers. Sasuke then turns his gaze on me, I back away putting my hands in front of me.

"Now, Sasuke you shouldn't get angry over something as silly as that. It wasn't my fault it was so funny," I say to him as I continue to back away. He continues to walk towards me, I turn my head back to make sure I won't trip on anything because then he'll get me.

"Sasuke calm down," I say to him, he then stops a few feet before me looking at me.

"Hinata beh…" but the warning was too late because next thing I know I get slapped-upside the back of my head. I look in front of me and all I see is a puff of smoke.

"Hey," I look behind me, "that was a dirty trick," I accuse him. He gives me this superior look and laughs a very sinister laugh (at least I believe it is one).

"You're a liar, I' am a ninja so I' am allowed to use my talents when I want to," he says sounding like a little kid. I was about to point that out until the Third interrupted us.

"I hate to break this very tender moment," he says sarcastically, "but shouldn't you three return to the Academy? Classes started already," he looks down at his watch then looks up at us with a mischievous smile, "actually you are ten minutes late, I wonder what Iruka will do…" he asks as we run away not listening to what else he was saying. We run as fast as we can to get there as soon as possible before Master Iruka gets really angry.

"Wasn't anyone keeping the time?" Sasuke asks us annoyed.

"Well I didn't see you checking what time it was," I say to him.

"Yeah, loser, don't blame us," Naruto says to Sasuke.

"Who you, calling a loser you dope?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"You guys, we don't have time for this," I say to both boys as we finally make it out of the forest and into the village, we slow down a bit to catch our breath.

"Why don't we skip class?" Sasuke asks us both Naruto and I look over at Sasuke surprised that he would even suggest it, he blushes and looks out into the street ahead. "It was just an idea."

"No we can't miss class remember tomorrow is the final exam to become full fledge shinobi," I say to Sasuke.

"Oh I forgot something, I'll see you guys later," Naruto tells us as he goes in a different direction then us.

"Naruto!" I yell at him but he leaves and doesn't turn back to look at me.

"Just leave him Hinata," Sasuke says to me as we enter the Academy and start to run faster, Sasuke stops right in front of the class room and opens the door, but I was running too fast and couldn't stop, so that's why I now find myself facing the wall that I just hit, I could hear Sasuke laughing at me as I remove myself from the wall and walk over to the classroom slowly. I feel my face burning red from the embarrassment as we both enter the classroom I could hear Sasuke snickering at me but, I ignore him as I face Iruka Sensei who looks at me and quite angry.

"Why are you late?" he asks us as we stand before the class.

"It was the Third's fault," Sasuke tells him as he goes to his seat abandoning me, he doesn't care what Iruka Sensei might do to him since he is the "best" student. So I stand before him looking up at him with a few tears in my eyes, hopefully he gets suckered in with my tears.

"Where is Naruto, was he not with you?" he asks me as he ignores the tears in my eyes, I let out a sigh of relief because if he seems to have forgotten about my punishment.

"I don't know, as we were making our way he said that he forgot something and had to go get it," I say as I walk slowly to my desk next to Sasuke.

"That idiot! Hinata?" he yells at me and I stop walking away and go stand in front of him once more. "Did you actually believe him?" I shake my head as I look at the ground. "Then why did you let him go, he probably went to go do one of his stupid pranks," Iruka Sensei says as he leans his forehead on the palm of his right hand, sighing really loud.

"Iruka Sensei, you know Naruto as well as I, and you know I can't stop him from doing one of his funny pranks," then Iruka Sensei looks down at me disapproval shinning in his eyes, the minute I said funny my fate was sealed. I see him as he sucks in a big breath and I lean back away from him, I wait for his lecture but, we were interrupted by another Sensei, I thank my lucky stars and I once again resume my way to my seat.

"Hinata?" Iruka Sensei yells for me once more, I let out another sigh and make my way over to him once more. "Your friend is as we speak doing one of his stupid pranks," he says to me as the whole class sighs and they all rest their heads on their desks knowing what is to come once Iruka Sensei gets a hold of Naruto. He turns to the other Sensei and ask him to watch over his class while he goes to get Naruto. I follow Iruka Sensei and he turns to look at me with a tired look to him.

"I' am coming with you," I say to him, I then feel someone next to me and I look to my side to find Sasuke there.

"Might as well find out what the dope is doing this time," he says to us in a bored tone, I smile at him as I put my arm between his and walk out with Iruka Sensei.

* * *

I can't wait to see Hinata's and stupid Sasuke's face when they see my newest prank, I laugh out loud to myself as I look at my masterpiece, well what I've completed anyway, I go back and continue it, ignoring all the yelling from below.

* * *

We arrive before the Hokage's monument and Naruto is hanging by a rope and there are some Shinobi along with the Third. I look at the monument and start to laugh next to me, Sasuke is smirking, everyone else looks at us with disgust except the Hokage and Iruka who look at Naruto with a slight smile on their lips but they soon turn serious. I see Iruka suck in a really and I mean really deep breath, so I instinctively cover my ears with my hands. I don't hear what he says but I see Naruto react and he losses his balance but, it also seems as if he's trying to run away high up there, he then realizes Sasuke and my presence.

"You guys see my greatness, huh? Sasuke I told you I' am the greatest! Hinata isn't this really cool?" he asks us completely ignoring Iruka Sensei; I know Naruto will regret that action. I nod and Sasuke just looks the other way not saying anything but, there is a slight smile on his lips. I smile up at Naruto as he starts to laugh happy with all the attention he is getting even if it is the bad kind.

* * *

We return back to the classroom and Iruka Sensei starts to yell at Naruto in front of everyone and he punishes us all for Naruto's actions and tells us to be ready for tomorrow because it's the final exam.

* * *

After class Naruto, Sasuke, and me are sent back to the monument to help Naruto clean off the paint, Sasuke complains all the way saying that he has nothing to do with this and all that but, I just take my punishment like the ninja I' am with pride.

* * *

The next morning I walk with Naruto in silence to Hinata's house, he must be really worried about the exam today. I look over at him and he is looking at the ground and he seems to be in deep thought, which is extremely weird.

"You'll do fine," I say softly he looks up at me his eyes big and his mouth open showing his obvious surprise over my comment, I look at a different direction and continue, "I mean the third time might be the charm," I smirk at him.

"Sasuke!!! I'll kill you," he yells at me as we reach Hinata's front gate, she looks at us and just let's out a sigh.

"It's really too early to be arguing don't you think?" she asks neither of us in particular, as we make our way to the Academy.

"It's never too early to annoy you Hinata," I tell her as I smile up at the sky.

"He started it Hinata; you should've heard what he said! First he sounds all nice then he says something else that is mean…" he complains to Hinata and she let's out another sigh as she looks up at the sky shaking her head probably thinking: _why me?_ But the truth is that she wouldn't have it any other way. I smile as I see Hinata listen to what Naruto has to say and she reassures him that he will pass and to believe in himself.

It's actually true he will pass this time but, I would rather die then admit to him that I too, believe in him.

Who would've believed that I would have become friends with the Hyuga Misfit and the Uzumaki Failure, and that they make me laugh and smile way more then I ever believed I would after what happened with my clan.

I look down at the ground and clench my fist at my sides, _Brother what would you say now? Do you know that I have two friends that make me forget what you did all those years ago? And with them by my side I __**know**_ _I will defeat you and be able to live my life in peace after we do kill you._ I think to myself, I feel someone at my side and I look over to find Hinata looking at me her eyes showing her worry for me, I give her a slight smile.

"Sasuke are you okay?" she asks me softly, I nod. I feel her warm hand get a hold offist and loosens my fist so she could put her hand in mine and she gives it a squeeze and keeps holding on to it as we walk.

"Hey you two look like boyfriend and girlfriend," the idiot of Naruto says, I feel my cheeks grow hot and I look over at Hinata and her cheeks are turning red.

"Naruto!!" she says as she lets go of my hand and takes a couple of steps away from me but, then I see something go over her face and she goes back to my side and gets a hold of my hand once more and reaches out to get a hold of Naruto's arm and puts her arm through his and leans over at him and bumps her shoulder against his and he almost falls along with Hinata and Hinata keeps her hold on my hand and pulls me along and I go along willingly, smiling at the two idiots.

We take our seats in the classroom as we get ready to take the final exam, I look over at Naruto and he is quiet looking at his desk and not looking at anyone else. I really do believe that Naruto will pass this time and I' am sure Sasuke does to but deep, deep, deep down.

"You'll do good Naruto, we believe in you," then I elbow Sasuke and he looks over at us with an irritated look in his eyes.

"I don't care as long as I pass," I shake my head as I hear the two idiots argue and all the other kids look back at us and shake their heads but, all the girls look at Naruto with hate in their eyes probably wanting to kill him. I sink lower trying to hide before I hear both boys yell out to me.

"Hinata?" I just lay my head on my desk ignoring both of them.

* * *

"Where is he?" I ask Sasuke as we look all around the village for Naruto. We were too busy celebrating the fact that we became shinobi and passed the final exam that we both forgot all about Naruto. We see a few shinobi talking and we hide behind a tree to hear them talk it's weird to see so many of them gathered around such late at night.

"Did you hear the Uzumaki brat stole the scroll from the Hokage?" one asks another.

"We have to look for him and kill him!" one yells.

"No we have to wait for the Hokage to give us orders," some other shinobi tells them.

"Let's just look for him!"

"Do you want the Professor to be angry at us? We should just go to the meeting spot the Hokage told us to meet at," they all nod and the leave.

"That stupid idiot! Why would he do something like that?" Sasuke yells I feel the same way.

"Who cares, let's just go look for him, come on Sasuke hurry before they come back to look for him and try to kill him," I tell Sasuke and we both leave running for our lives looking for our friend in trouble.

We find Naruto before any of the shinobi find him but we find out that he isn't alone and I was about to go to him but Sasuke held me back.

"We'll go if he needs us," he whispers at me, I look at him wondering what he is trying to accomplish by hiding. "We have to see what is going on before we go head first into trouble," I nod trying to hold in my urge to run forward to help Naruto.

We hide behind a tree as we heard what our teacher, Mizuki tell Naruto.

"You have the nine tails fox inside of you," we stayed there as we hear Naruto run away for his life with the scroll, then Mizuki follows him a little bit afterwards Iruka went after them.

I lean my back against the tree as I look at Sasuke who looks as pale as me. I try to talk but, no words come out. I open my mouth again to talk but, nothing comes out still.

Sasuke and I stay here both quiet and lost. I feel the tears come down my face as I look at the ground.

"That's why all the people in the village hate him, huh?" I whisper at Sasuke he doesn't say anything and I don't look up at him.

I stay quiet again lost in my thoughts and emotions. Now everything is making sense the way some of the villager's saw Naruto with fear, or how they never think about Naruto's feelings or how they believe Naruto shouldn't be allowed to become a shinobi.

But, as I think it over the truth about Naruto doesn't really affect me but, my need to be with him does. I want to run after him to protect him and make sure no one harms him that none of the shinobi looking for him trying to kill him.

I was about to go after him but I felt Sasuke's hand hold onto my upper arm, I look back at him.

"Are you sure you really want to?" I look at him as if he's turned crazy.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Your kidding, right?" I shake my head, determined to do something to help Naruto. "You really are dense! He has the nine-tails in him, Hinata! Who knows he might turn on us or something."

"He would never do that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Has he done it before? Has he harmed anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Sasuke there are not buts! He needs us, our friend needs us, that is all there is to it!" then he loosens his hold on my arm and I ask him. "Do you want to help him?" I wait patiently outside but on the inside I want to run after Naruto already. I see him think about it, he avoids my gaze as he still hasn't answered me.

I want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. He shouldn't even have to think about it! My mouth aches to yell at him for not coming up with an answer already. I thought that Sasuke was finally considered Naruto a friend already but, I guess I was wrong.

I want to leave Sasuke behind but I wait to hear what he has to say, he finally looks up and his eyes are different, then I know what he's decided, I smile on the inside.

"Let's go save the loser," then we run off as I activate my Byakugan. A short while later we find ourselves watching as Iruka Sensei puts his headband on Naruto.

"You graduate Naruto," then Naruto starts to jump up in the air laughing, saying how great he is. We walk closer as I smile at Naruto and our teacher.

Master Iruka is injured and looks to be in pain but, he is all smiles as he watches Naruto celebrate.

"We came to help you loser but, it seems we're too late," Sasuke tells Naruto then Naruto falls on his butt as he looks back at us surprised.

"Stupid Sasuke! How many times have I told you I' am greater then you and don't need you! Hinata, Hinata!" he yells at me as he runs over to me as he points at his headband.

"Do you see it, do you? Master Iruka passed me! I get to graduate with you and stupid Sasuke!" he says to me full of energy and excitement. I smile at him as I look over at Sasuke who seems to be angry because Naruto keeps calling him stupid, I watch his eyebrow twitch and I know he's about to punch Naruto if he calls him stupid one more time.

I go to stand between them and hug Naruto.

"I knew you would, congratulation's," I hold him tighter then let go as I rest my hands on his shoulders and keep smiling at him truly happy for him because this is one step closer to his dream coming true.

I look at his face as a deep pink blush takes over his face. But, I forget about it as I look over at Iruka Sensei who is getting up.

I let go of Naruto's shoulders to go over to our teacher to lend him my shoulder.

"Iruka Sensei are you sure you should be walking?" I ask him as I stand next to him to lend him my support.

"I'm fine Hinata. What I want to know is why are you two here?"

"We heard some shinobi talking about Naruto and him taking some scroll from the Hokage. So Sasuke and I decided to look for him and here we are," I give him a fake smile.

"Did you hear Mizuki?" he asks us. I look over at Sasuke and he looks at me. "You did, didn't you?" I look over at Naruto and he looks confused.

"You know our village's secret. How do you guys see Naruto any different then before?" I stay quiet as I watch Naruto become worried as he finally understood what we are talking about, I nod my answer and Sasuke just looks at Iruka not doing or saying anything.

"I understand why the village hates him, now," I say quietly as I keep my gaze on the ground.

"You knew and you guys still came to help him out. Don't you hate him now that you know?" I look up at Iruka Sensei angry that he could even think that.

"Why should I?" I ask him my voice loud with anger.

"You answer me," my eyes soften as I look over at Naruto and tell him in my most honest voice.

"My feelings for you could never change, you are my friend. I could never hate you no matter how hard I try. You're a great person with or without the nine tails inside of you," he looks at me surprised but pleased.

"Sasuke?" Iruka Sensei looks over at him as do Naruto and I.

"I don't care, he's still a loser either way," he says directing a smirk in Naruto's direction.

"At least I' am not a loser!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"You are," Sasuke responds in a bored voice giving Naruto his back annoying him even more.

"I' am better then you fight me!"

"Why would I waste my time fighting a wimp-loser like you?" Sasuke says as he continues to walk away with his hands in his pockets and Naruto follows him.

"Sasuke!! I'll get you for that!" Naruto yells as they go in the wrong direction, instead of going out of the forest they are going deeper into it.

"Master Iruka we should leave," I whisper at him.

"Are you sure we should leave them like that?"

"Yeah, they'll get tired then come looking for us, come on."

"Are you telling me they won't fight?"

"Yeah, when they argue it means they are getting along or bonding. That's how they communicate with each other," I tell him as we start walking away hearing Naruto yell even louder.

"They have a weird friendship," he says more to himself then to me.

I smile up at him and say, "I know isn't it great?" Master Iruka nods his answer as he smiles down at me.

* * *

**Well until next time, thanks.**


	10. The New Trio?

**Here is Chapter 10:**

**The New Trio?!?**

I lay on the ground and look up at the sky, as I lay here I think about tomorrow, tomorrow is the day that Iruka tells us what teams we belong on.

The teams we will go on missions with and the Jonin that will be assigned to us.

Now that I think about it I'm starting to act and lay around like a certain lazy ninja I know.

I sit up quickly, I can't believe I'm starting to act like Shikamaru of all people next thing I know I'll begin to behave like Naruto, I shudder at the thought.

I hear someone behind me, I look back to see a flushed Hinata, she starts to breath heavily like she's out of breath. She rests her hands on her bent knees as she bends her head forward looking at the ground.

"I…got…here…early…right?" she asks me as her hair falls over her face.

I still remember when I first saw her all those years ago she had really short hair but she's let it grow out and it reaches her shoulders now. Well a bit below her shoulders but, it's not cut straight, how did she call the cut…oh yeah, she said something about layers and they start right at her earlobes and they go all around. Her face isn't as full as it used to be it's gotten a bit thinner because of all her training.

Now that I look at her she actually looks quite pretty.

Wait…did I just think Hinata is pretty? I feel my cheeks grow warm I look anywhere but at her. I try to ignore her presence but now that I think about it Hinata has actually grown quite beautiful.

Her pale blue eyes are always sparkling with hope, love and happiness. Or how she always has a heart-warming smile on those really nice pink lips that seem to be quite kissable…

Wait…wait just a minute…did I just say Hinata's…the idiot-loser number two's…lips are kissable? The same girl: that always has the ever present enticing light blush on her pale cheeks, those porcelain cheeks.

"Uchiha!" she yells at me, I jump. I look to find her right in front of me her face a few inches away, her eyes looking into mine, hers looking at mine with curiosity in them. I feel my face and ears grow hotter.

She leans in closer, I could feel her breath on my lips, and they start to tingle. As I look at her, her cheeks begin to become a brighter pink.

I' am about to lean into kiss her until I rethink it.

Would it be a good idea? What about to kiss one's friend? Would Hinata like it?

"Uchiha!" she yells once more. "Are you sick, you look really hot," I look at her once more does she find me attractive but, then she continues, "You have probably been sitting out in the sun to long."

I get up and walk away from her. I really am turning into Shikamaru, I clear my throat and look everywhere except at her, not wanting to go back to those thoughts.

"I'm fine," I say a little too loudly, I could feel her gaze watching me with worry, without turning around I ask her. "Where's the other loser?"

"I don't know? He should've been here by now," she says forgetting all about me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"He's probably lost in the forest again," I say finally controlling my thoughts about her as I turn around to face her.

I see her bite down on her lower lip as worry starts to take over her face, she looks up at me with her eyes growing bigger and looking innocent, she really does look beautiful, I give my head a little shake and close my eyes.

"He hasn't gotten lost in a long time," she says.

"Activate the Byakugan and find him," I say to her using my irritated voice on her, I'm more irritated with me then her, I let out an exasperated sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes trying to relax.

"What is bothering you?" she asks me as she makes her way closer to me, I open my eyes and she stops walking towards me to look and watch me instead.

"Nothing," I once again say to her louder then I intended. "Just go look for him," I say to her as I give her my back.

"Come on, then let's go look for him," she reaches for my arm but I pull away before she could get a hold of me, I face her once more.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, too?" I ask her sarcastically. She looks at me with hurt in her pretty eyes.

"What is up your ass?" she asks me as she folds her arms across her chest much like I do. Wrong thing to do because now and I find myself looking at her body. Instead of wearing her usual jacket and pants she has on a light blue turtle neck with the sleeves going to her elbows and some short navy blue shorts.

I find myself shaking my head again trying not to remember her pale well-toned legs.

"It doesn't matter, just go look for that stupid-idiot-loser-dope so we could start training," I say to her. She just looks at me her eyes showing the anger she's trying to keep insider, her eyes begin to change into lavender, she then turns around and leaves without saying anything.

"Shit!" I say out loud to myself.

What has gotten into me? How can I think about Hinata like that? And since when?

But, the truth is that I've been feeling this for a long time but, I've never examined these feelings.

Hinata is different then most girls she doesn't like me because she thinks I'm good-looking, or because I'm "cool", or because I'm a genius. She see's me for the boy she knows the one likes to train, and hates making mistakes, or the boy that can't make friends that easily, she also knows my secret that I plan to kill Itachi. She is actually willing to risk her like to help me and it could also be that out of everyone she knows me the best and understands me.

All the girls claim to love me because I have this bad-ass aspect to me and they all in a way fear me and don't care what I feel or think. But, Hinata she isn't afraid of me, she isn't afraid to tell me how it really is. She's not clingy like most girls she gives me my space and knows when to ask questions and when to keep quiet. She's not scarred to reach out and hold my hand or give me a hug just because she says I need it. Granted that most girls always try to touch me but, they do it just too able to say that they touched "Sasuke Uchiha" but, Hinata touches me to give me comfort.

The thing is an avenger like me has no need for friends or love…

* * *

I leave angry at that stupid-too-bright-for-his-own-good-and-he-never-uses-it-for-anything-loser. Really what is up his ass?

Well his behavior shouldn't surprise me I mean he is always moody, so why should I care?

After five minutes of walking aimlessly through the forest I sit down against a tree, I raise my bent knees so that they are against my chest as I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees.

The only reason I'm still his friend is because of the vow I made to his mom.

_Don't lie to yourself,_ I hear a voice in my head say to me. _The reason you his friend is because __**you**__ want to stay close to him. You want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, in your heart; you do not want him to go after Itachi. You want to teach him that there's more to life then revenge you don't want the boy that you love to leave this village to seek more power for his revenge. You want him to stay in this village so he could love you and build a whole new life together with you._

I rest my forehead on my knees and shake my head. _You want that, _I hear the voice continue, _but in your heart there is another boy that you also love._

"Naruto," I whisper into my thighs. _Yes, you also love him. You want to heal Naruto's wounds just like Sasuke's. You wish to help him and be there for him always and show the boy who carries the nine-tails inside of him, the love he's missed out of. You want to be there at his side forever, you want to see as the villagers change their minds about Naruto and learn to respect him as a fellow villager. You want to be next to him when he receives the title of Hokage, you want to see him lead Konoha into an even bigger success and Naruto becoming the greatest Hokage, Konoha has ever seen._

It's true my heart and soul are telling me that I want to be able to love both boys even though I'm just twelve I want to build a future with both boys.

I let out a heavy sigh as I get up to go find Naruto, I was about to activate the Byakugan until I see Naruto looking all around trying to see if he remembers or if any of the trees seem familiar.

"Naruto," I call out to him he turns to look at me a mixture of both surprise and relief in his eyes. "You got lost again didn't you?" I ask him as we both walk nearer to each other. He smiles at me and nods, I sigh as I sit down on the ground he looks down at me then he too sits, I look at him.

"Sasuke's waiting for us," I say to him quietly.

"Shouldn't we get going then?" he asks not really understanding why we are sitting in the middle of the forest while Sasuke is waiting. I fall back and put my arms over eyes.

"He's in one of his moods," I say, now it's his turn to let out a sigh.

"Now, I don't want to go train with the dumb ass, he's going to be even tougher than usual," he finishes with a sigh.

"I know," then we both sigh together. Suddenly I feel Naruto get up, I remove my arms from over my eyes to look at him, he looks really excited, I was about to ask if he's gone mad but he talks before I could open my mouth.

"I know, I know! Let's ditch him and not train. We could go to the movies or something," he tells me with a huge smile on his lips and he moves around full of energy. I can't help it, I smile up at him then a light blush creeps in on his cheeks and a shy smile appears on his lips. "Kind of like a date?" he asks me.

I look up at him wondering if it is a good idea but, because I didn't answer him he starts to have doubts.

"I mean, I thought it was a good idea but, if you don't like it, then…" but I interrupted him.

"Naruto," he looks down at me as I sit up. "I think it's one of your best ideas yet," I smile up at him then reach out with my arms and he gets a hold of my hands and pulls me up. "I would love to go out on a date with you," then I rest my hand on the crook of his elbow as we walk out of the forest together.

* * *

Two hours later we walk out of the theater both of us teary-eyed. I convinced Naruto to watch a sad love story at first he said no but, I swayed him.

"Hey what are you two idiot's doing here?" Shikamaru asks us as he yawns.

"We are on a date," Naruto says as he wipes away his tears, Shikamaru looks suddenly awake.

"Naruto, have you been crying?" he asks him, Naruto looks nervous at first but, then recovers quickly.

"No, why would I, the future Hokage, cry?"

"We just finished watching _Until Tomorrow_," I tell him as I wipe my tears away with a tissue.

"Oh…we watched it yesterday, you should've seen Shikamaru yesterday he was crying like a little baby," Chouji tells us. Shikamaru sends Chouji a dirty looks but, Chouji is to busy eating his chips to notice.

"Like a baby, huh?" Naruto says to Shikamaru with slit eyes and a mischievous smile appearing on his lips as he stands next to him and lightly elbows him in the ribs.

"Chouji is just lying," Shikamaru says all nonchalant but with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No, I'm not, remember your mom got angry because she thought I was letting some kids bullying you but, then you told her we went to go see _Until Tomorrow_, then she started to yell at us for going to see a girly movie without girls. You then…" but he didn't finish because Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Chouji they get the idea," he mutters.

"So you guys were on a date yesterday like you are today?" I ask them all innocent but, Shikamaru sees through it.

"You wouldn't believe who was asking for you two over an hour ago…extremely angry," he says a little bit too childlike, I feel the blood drain from my face as I look over at Naruto and he looks like he is about to faint as he looks back at me scared. "Yup, the one and only Punk," Shikamaru finishes with a huge smile on his lips.

"Oh, yeah! He was talking about all the ways he's going to make you suffer when he see's you two. I've never seen him look this angry he wasn't as angry as that one time remember, when his club of fans cornered you and started to bully you, Hinata? He is ten times angrier than that, or when you, Naruto impersonated him to get out of class," Chouji says to us.

I slowly look over at Naruto. "I don't know if we should run and hide the rest of our lives or go look for him and take our punishment," I confess to him.

"I vote for the first," Naruto tells me as he starts looking everywhere making sure Sasuke doesn't suddenly decide to appear.

"It doesn't matter where you hide, he'll find you and be even angrier," Shikamaru tells us ahs he yawns probably growing tired of our conversation.

"You are not helping, bum," I say to him. I look over at Naruto as he keeps watching all around him. "Naruto, I say we go have our last meal then we'll face Sasuke's wrath tomorrow, that is if we are still alive," I tell him and he gives me a slight nod.

I stand next to him and we both walk slowly and cautiously watching our back with every step.

"Hey," Shikamaru yells and we both jump up in fear, Chouji and him start to laugh really loud both, Naruto and I look back at them with murderous gaze. "We'll join you, we at least want to get our last good-byes to the Misfit and Failure," he says to us with a chuckle.

"Can't say no to a meal," Chouji says with a smile.

I look over at Naruto and ask him. "Should we?"

"Well they could probably distract Sasuke while we make our escape if he finds us," I look at him with wonder as I pat him on the head.

"Wow, Naruto that's your second great idea, today. Granted the first one will most likely get us killed," he smiles at me as we continue making our way to enjoy our last meal.

Naruto and I both scan the area ready to run when needed.

"Hey you guys, where are you going?" Ino yells, as both Naruto and I jump, she looks at us as if we're crazy.

"We are going to go eat," Shikamaru answers for us, since I can't find my voice and Naruto looks to nervous to speak.

"What's wrong with them?" she nods at us as we continue to look around, ignoring Ino.

"Oh, Sasuke is looking for them and he's really, really angry," Shikamaru tells her sounding bored.

"Now that you mention it he actually spoke to me asking if I've seen those idiots's around, I was so honored that Master…I mean Sasuke actually spoke to me," Ino says all dreamy.

"I'm sorry Ino but, we are too vulnerable to an attack out here in the open so we got to get going," I say to her as I quickly look behind me.

"I'll come along maybe I'll get to see Master…I mean Sasuke again if I hang out with you loser's," Ino says to us as she follows us. Naruto and I continue once again watching all around us as we walk slowly.

"Whatcha doing?" Sakura yells a while later. Naruto and I both find ourselves in mid-air as we fall back on land with Naruto landing in my arms. He looks so scared that I' am afraid he might start crying. "What's up with them?" Sakura asks our little group as I put Naruto down.

"Ah, man, do I have to repeat myself again?" Shikamaru asks no one in particular. "You guys sure are troublesome, Sasuke is looking for these two idiots and he's really pissed," Shikamaru finishes with a yawn.

"Actually Master…I mean to say Sasuke asked-"but she wasn't able to finish.

"We know, we know, we have to get going before either of these two idiots die scared to death," Shikamaru says. I reach over to grab Naruto's arm as he too grabs me we both begin to walk together watching our backs.

"I'll come along hopefully I'll be able to see Master…I mean Sasuke again," Sakura says all wishful.

"Who said you could come along Sakura?" Ino asks her once best friend but now rival.

"You are not the leader or anything, Ino," Sakura says.

"Look here billboard brow Sasuke…" Ino begins to say but I wasn't able to hear the rest because Shikamaru looks up at the evening sky.

"Why do I always have to deal with such troublesome people, why do you feel like punishing me? Do you find it funny?" he asks the higher ups.

I could hear Sakura and Ino arguing, Shikamaru looks in pain, Chouji is eating an all new bag of chips this time barbeque flavored, and Naruto and I are holding on to each other for dear life, looking all around us making sure we don't find Sasuke or that he finds us. But if he does I'm willing to sacrifice the four around us for a clean escape, I'm sure they will forgive us in due time.

* * *

We decided to go to a sushi place while Naruto went to go buy his ramen then come back to eat with us but, neither one of us could eat. We just sit there as the rest of the people in our group talked and laughed. I couldn't even bring myself to look up from the table.

We were able to get a corner booth with two small tables close together but not connected. I sit on the end while Naruto sits next to me not touching his bowl of now cold ramen, Shikamaru is next to him, then Chouji, and Ino then lastly it's Sakura.

I reach for my tea to drink as I continue looking down at the table, hoping, praying, dreaming (you name it I'm trying it) that Sasuke's temper has cooled down.

As I put the cup of tea to my lips, I felt it, I feel the murderous intent directed at me and Naruto. I start to shiver and sweat, I'm shaking so much that my tea cup fell and broke, my hand and body continue to shake with fear. Even if I tried to run away I doubt I could move an inch. I keep my gaze locked on the table fearing to make eye contact with a certain pair of onyx eyes.

"Hinata, what's- "but Naruto didn't finish as he noticed Sasuke. I could feel as he panics, "Oh…look Sakura, Ino its Sasuke," he tells them as he reaches for my arm to drag me away to safety. I hear Sakura and Ino squeal in delight at seeing their "Master."

Naruto gets up as he grabs me to pull me up but, then we heard his voice, loud and powerful.

"Naruto and Hinata don't you fucken dare! Sit!" he yells at us like dogs and we obey, sitting back down with a thump, I feel his murderous intent coming closer and closer then he finally…

* * *

_Two hours and forty-five minutes before…_

I sit my back against a tree as I wait for Naruto and Hinata to come so we could begin training.

Because I'm angry at myself I'm going to work them until midnight.

It still hasn't fully dawn on me my complicated feeling toward Hinata.

I'm so lost in thought that I barely noticed that a little over half-an-hour has passed since I sent Hinata to look for Naruto. What could be delaying the stupid duo?

Then there's also this friendship that I have with Naruto.

Why did I have to meet Hinata?

I feel as if I'm starting to doubt my plan for revenge. It's like, Hinata and Naruto both bring out feeling's that me, an avenger, should not be feeling. I don't want or need to feel this. I don't want happiness, or peace, or love, and friendship I don't want or need any of these complicated and stupid feelings or attachments

I have one purpose in life and that is to avenge my clan, for the day I kill Itachi that is all I have to live for.

Maybe I should just break these feeling's that are tying me down, I should just rip them away, it doesn't matter what pain I might feel, I could endure it, I can and will endure anything for my goal.

Now, an hour has passed by and still no sign of them. I get up suddenly, what if they ditched me?

They wouldn't?

But, then again Hinata was pretty angry.

I begin to leave the forest with a scowl. Now that I think about it they just stood me up!

I was stupid enough to wait for them!

Wait until I get my hands on them, they will be sorry they were even born!

I get angrier by the minute as I finally leave the forest and walk on the streets.

I see Shikamaru and Chouji, one sitting on the bench and the other laying on it. I go up to them and ask if they've seen Naruto or Hinata and they tell me, no.

I continue to walk around growing angrier, I spot Ino, and I make the mistake of asking her if she's seen either of those two. She grabs on to me and doesn't let go. I tear her away from my arm as I run away from her, continuing my search.

I soon see Sakura and debate with myself whether or not to ask her and I once again find myself at the evil clutches of a fan girl.

_When I find you guys, you'll be really, really sorry!_, I think to myself as I remove Sakura's hold on me and keep looking.

About another hour and a half goes by, I was about to give up my search until I get an idea, I go over to Naruto's favorite eating place.

"Old man," I call out to the owner.

"What?" he yells at me.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"He was here over half an hour ago, he only bought one bowl! One! To go, saying something about eating his final meal with his friends," the owner says to me a bit confused.

"Do you know where he went to go eat?"

"Yeah at the sushi place named Raw," I run out but as I do I hear the owner say.

"I should've made him buy a bowl before I told him anything." I finally stand before the place where my soon to be dead friends are having their last meal.

I open the door and stand at the entrance my eyes instantly locking in on Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata was about to drink her tea but, then I saw her shake and it fell out of her hold and broke on the table. Naruto then looks over at Hinata looking worried I see his mouth move but, then he suddenly looks up at me, he then panics. I see him look over at Sakura and Ino saying something to them. They quickly get up from their seats and run over to me shrieking and yelling I ignore them the best I can.

I see Naruto get up and grab Hinata, who by the way has not looked up at me. She too stands they were about to take a step forward but I yelled out.

"Naruto, Hinata don't you fucken dare! Sit!" and they do quickly.

I make my way slowly to the tables that they are sitting at. I stay quiet as I stand before their table waiting for both of them to look up at me.

Naruto is first, he looks up at me with a mixture of defiance, fear and ignorance he does not understand the full extent of my anger.

Hinata on the other hand is avoiding looking at me ignoring my presence the best she can. I stand before her with my arms crossed over my chest as she slowly looks into my eyes with fear and guilt.

"Where have you guys been all this time?" I ask them slowly keeping my voice low and angry.

"We have been on our date," Naruto answers me his fear gone. I was about to continue but I couldn't, I look at both of them confused at the sudden turn of events.

"On a date?" I manage to squeak out, I clear my throat hoping no one will remember that. But, I see Shikamaru smirking and leaning back in the booth getting comfortable for the action to come, Chouji is to busy eating to notice, both Sakura and Ino look at me as if they are in love with me so they didn't notice either.

"Duh, are you deaf?" Naruto says and Ino and Sakura look at Naruto as if they want to hurt him he gets closer to Hinata, she looks over at him and smiles then rests her hand on his arm.

I get this familiar feeling take over of rage towards Naruto because of the way she treats him like she cares for him more then a friend. I don't care but, still. I go over to him and grab his other arm and drag him up then shove him towards Shikamaru as I sit next to Hinata.

"What the…Sasuke move I want to sit next to Hinata," Naruto whines.

"You went on a date with that," I say to her.

"Well at least he asked me," she tells me without looking at me. I hear Naruto complaining but, I ignore him as I look at Hinata.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask her lowering my voice.

"Nothing!" she tells me in her angry voice she used earlier.

"Are you saying you want me to ask you out? Because if that is the case then I won't."

"Why?" she asks me as she stares at me with anger shining in her eyes. She looks different angry instead of her back usually a bit slumped she's now sitting up straighter and her eyes which are usually a pale blue have turned into lavender, she also looks a bit confident.

"Did you know that when you get angry your eyes become lavender?" I ask her a bit mesmerized by her change.

"Really?" she asks me her whole face turning happy but then she suddenly becomes serious and angry once more. "Don't you dare change the subject! Why don't you ask me out on a date?" she asks me as she folds her arms over her chest, I don't know how she's doing it but, she's looking down at me. I sit up straighter but, she is somehow still looking down at me, I look over at everyone else and they all seem to be watching and hearing us. I get closer to Hinata and I hear them all move, I turn my head back to glare at them then they all start to eat or talk to each other pretending to ignore us but, I won't be fooled.

"Hinata, do you really want to talk about it with five of the nosiest people present?" I ask her.

"Hey!" I hear them all yell.

"Yeah, you are right," she says to me with a small smile on her lips, I smile back at her.

We stayed at the restaurant for about half an hour longer everyone was talking except for Hinata and me. Well they'd talk to her but she was lost in her own thoughts that she was not paying attention to anything that was being said to her.

I'd watch her from the corner of my eye. I'd watch as she absently played with her hair while just looking at a wall not really seeing it but, just looking at it.

When it was time to go I tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped then looked at me with that ever present blush on her cheeks, and smiled, then got up as we all went out together.

Ino and Sakura left walking in the same direction I could hear them arguing all the way, then Chouji and Shikamaru left, Shikamaru muttering something about it being troublesome and what not, and Chouji munching on his chips. Then Naruto, Hinata and I are left, she begins to walk not caring if we follow her or not, Naruto quickly catches up to her as I take my time to get to them, me on her right while Naruto is on her left.

"Hey dunce, shouldn't you be going?" I ask him as I look forward not bothering to look over at him.

"No, it's my and Hinata's date, so you should be going?" he yells at me, I feel my left eyebrow twitch.

"What you guys did was not a date and if it was it was a pity date," I say to him.

"It was not!" he yells, getting angry.

"Yes it was," I say looking forward and smiling.

"Sasuke you jerk," he shouts at me.

"Please be quiet," Hinata says to us not looking at either one of us but at the ground. Naruto looks at her with worry on his face, I feel worried too but, I don't show it.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asks her, you could hear his concern in his voice. She looks up suddenly at him.

"I'm fine, Naruto, just a bit lost," she tells him in a low voice just above a whisper.

"Lost? What do you mean? We've been on this street before."

"Dope," I mutter, he looks over her head to look at me with anger.

"No, I'm lost in my thoughts, actually," she tells him. She then stands in front of us and bows at us. "I want to walk home alone, tonight," she looks over at Naruto and gives him a warm smile. "Thanks for tonight Naruto, I had fun," she then turns to me with a sad smile on her lips. "Thanks for not getting too angry tonight," she bows at both of us once more. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Academy, bye," she then turns giving us her back as she walks away not turning back or waving at us as she walks away.

"Is it me or has Hinata changed?" Naruto asks me as he scratches the back of his head watching as Hinata vanishes in the crowd.

"I think so," I say to him.

"It is your entire fault that she wanted to walk home alone," he tells me as he crosses his arms behind his head walking away for me. I stand in place, telling myself not to rise to the bait but, my feet move on their own and my mouth opens then words start to form without me telling them to.

"What do you mean?" I curse myself why did I have to open my mouth and ask him?

"If you would've left us alone and not come after us, she would've been laughing and having fun instead of thinking," he says.

"That's just stupid," I say the only thing that came to my mind.

"Is it? Until stupid Shikamaru said your name she was having a great time but, you had to ruin it like you ruin everything," he says, I make my hand into a fist then hit him on the top of his head. He reaches up to touch the spot I punched him on the head.

"What was that for?" he whines at me as he starts to rub the place I punched him.

"For being an idiot, later loser," I say as I leave him to make my own way home.

I ignore the nagging feeling Naruto left with his words, and I don't want to think about what happened today with Hinata. I'll just lock that incident in the back of my brain, throw away the key and forget all about it.

* * *

The next day, I arrive earlier then usual, so that Hinata and I could walk alone without stupid Sasuke, I laugh at my own brilliant idea, I could just imagine his face when he comes to see that Hinata and I have already gone, but then again I might get harmed in the process, I stop a few feet away from the gates, to think this through but then I continue, any harm that may come I'll take it any time with Hinata is worth it, I smile at the thought.

I knock on the gate and an emotionless guy with Hinata's eyes looks down at me.

"Is Hinata ready yet?" I ask him.

"Lady Hinata has left already," he says to me before locking the gate in my face. I was about to knock again but, then what happened if Hinata and Sasuke are already walking together? "Sasuke!" I yell out clenching my hands into fists.

"What?" I hear him behind me, I whirl around ready to yell at him for stealing Hinata but, when I look at him, he's alone.

"Huh? Where's Hinata?" I ask him as I look all around waiting for her to appear.

"I came earlier then you and they told me she already left," he says to me.

"Me. too."

"I know, I thought I'd wait around to see if what they said was true and I guess it was because she hasn't come out," he says as he turns around and starts to walk away. I stand there, and then I hurry after him.

"Do you think she already left?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She isn't the kind of girl who'd miss school on a day like this," he says to me.

"What's today?" I ask him not really understanding what he means, he looks at me like I'm stupid or something.

"You really are pathetic, today is the day that we form teams and are assigned a Jonin leader to go on missions. Do you not know anything?" he asks me.

"Shut up…stupid," I say not caring if what I said is in fact stupid.

"You know what? I'll just ignore you from now on," he says.

"Well see if I care," I tell him. He really did, as we walk together, neither of us willing to break what we said.

We get to the Academy and I search for Hinata and find her on the last row of the right side sitting alone and her head resting on the desk.

As we near it we both notice that she is in fact sleeping.

On the right side of her there is enough space for someone to sit there and I do, then Sasuke goes behind her to take the seat on her left.

"She's turning into Shikamaru," I say to Sasuke and he nods.

"What?" I hear someone say and I look in front of me and Shikamaru is looking back at me with a sleepy look to him and only one eye open.

"Nothing," I say he then rests his head back down to continue sleeping. I hear Hinata yawn next to me then I see her stretch her arms up.

She's wearing something different today she has a shirt on that's light blue and silky with puffy short sleeves the buttons on her shirt are big and round she has on some short black shorts, her pouch of weapons on her right thigh. I look up at her hair and I notice she's wearing it different, a little bit of her hair is together on the top of her head with a shiny clip holding it up, and the rest is divided length wise into tow ponytails one on each side of her head covering her ears.

"You changed your hair," I say to her in wonder, she touches it self-consciously and gives me a small uncertain smile.

"Do you like it?" she asks me, unable to form words, I nod because no words could describe how different she looks but a good different, I feel my cheeks grow warm, she gives me a big warm smile. "Oh, sorry you guys for not being home this morning, I was just so excited that I couldn't sleep so I came way earlier then usual. But when I got here I was bored because I didn't have neither of you to talk to so I fell asleep," she says to us with her eyes closed and she scratches the back of her head with a small apologetic smile on her lips, I wonder if I look that cute when I do it, I smile at her.

"No problem," I tell her, laughing.

"Yeah, it's not like we woke up early just to go to your house then find out you've already came to school, earlier then usual," Sasuke mutters.

"I already said I was sorry," she faces Sasuke and tells him quite angry, I look at the two confused they always get along, well Hinata usually gets along with him forgiving him for being such a jerk to her, all the time.

"I know," he tells her, "but still you could've told us."

"How telepathically?" she asks him sarcastically, I laugh, she then looks back at me and smiles at me.

"No, smartass…" he begins; I notice that his right eyebrow is twitching, how weird it never twitches with her, but he wasn't able to continue because Iruka Sensei came in just then.

"Good Morning," he yells.

"Good Morning Iruka sensei," we all yell except for Sasuke.

I wave at Iruka sensei and he smiles up at me showing how prod he is of me, I smile back. I ignore and don't pay attention to either Sasuke or Hinata, all I could think about is what kind of ramen I' am going to buy when class is over.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" I hear Sasuke whisper at me, at first I ignore him but then I decide to answer him, I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nostrils.

"Nothing, why?" I ask him trying to act as if I don't know what he's trying to say.

"You are still angry about yesterday?" he whispers at me not believing I could still be angry. I look over at him my face not showing my true emotions.

"About something so trivial, please! I thought you knew me better then that," I lie.

"'About something so trivial?'" he whispers at me quite angry, I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

"Of course! You don't seriously think I'd want to go out on a date with you!" I whisper at him. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Iruka sensei is watching Sasuke and I, I look forward at our Sensei and smile at him as he continues with his speech about us becoming genin.

"You know what Hinata-"but I didn't let him continue as I begin to speak over him.

"Sasuke here's the thing; I don't want something as stupid as this to break our friendship. The truth is that you don't have feelings for me like that and I don't either. So what's the point? Let's just agree to forget what happened yesterday, agree?" I ask him. He looks at me a bit uncertain then he gives me a small nod, it's almost as if he did against his own will, I was about to ask him but, I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Hinata and Sasuke am I disturbing your conversation?" Iruka singles us out, I turn to look at him and shake my head, and I feel my face grow hot as I feel everyone's eyes on us. "So may I continue?" he asks us I nod, he looks at us once more then begins to talk again keeping an eye on us both.

"I have one question?" I hear him whisper as I keep my eye's forward.

"I went because I was still angry at you, then Naruto asked me out and I said yes. It was because I knew you'd get angry so I decided to leave you waiting there. Let me tell you it took you longer to find us then I expected," I smile forward.

"Hmph," I hear him say.

"Okay, now I'll tell you who will be in your teams." Iruka sensei says, I ignore the first teams because I already know what team I' am on.

"Okay team seven it's Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka Sensei says. I see Sakura jump up in joy. I smile at her back, and then I wait for it…three, two and one.

"Master Iruka how could you pair up this great ninja with a loser like him," Naruto yells as he stands up and points at Sasuke, I see Sasuke's eyebrow begin to twitch.

"I paired you with him because you Naruto are at the bottom of the class and he is the top male student, Hinata being the second and the top kunoichi," he says as Iruka sensei smiles up at me.

"If that's the case then put her on our team and I guess I could put up with that idiot," Naruto says as he sits back down he's oblivious to all of Sasuke's fan girls throwing daggers at him with their eyes, I actually see some of them reach for their shuriken and kunai ready to throw them at Naruto.

"This is going to sound crazy but I agree with the dope if I have to put up with his bullshit then I want Hinata the best kunoichi on my team. I know she won't mess up like that dunce over there," he nods in Naruto's direction and Naruto gets up ready to attack Sasuke but I pull him back down.

"You guys don't be unreasonable, I'm sure Iruka sensei chose Sakura for a reason, she's good," I say trying to reassure Sakura who looks really hurt by their words.

"Plus we already work as a team," he continues ignoring what I just said, "all three of us train together, every time we can, with Hinata I know we will work fine together, I trust her and I don't trust Sakura who can't even compare to Hinata," Sasuke says further hurting Sakura's feelings.

"Yeah, what he said," Naruto nods with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest.

"Would it be fair to have the two best students and the lesser student on one team? No, it wouldn't! So shut up, both of you and let me continue. If you have complaint's see me after class," he tells them, they both look like they want to continue but, I get a hold of their arms and shake my head, not looking at neither of them.

"Team eight is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," he says.

"You put Hinata with dog breath and bug boy! Come on Iruka Sensei!" Naruto complains to Iruka he is to busy to notice the death glare of one and the impassive look of the other, well I think Shino is looking at him, I'm not so sure.

"Naruto just shut up! I already told you that you will have to talk to me after class.

"For team ten it will be, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, that's it for the teams now come back this afternoon to meet your Jonin leader until then, class is dismissed."

Everyone leaves, I was about to leave until both boys grabbed me by my arms and forced me to sit. Iruka sensei comes up and sits in front of us.

"Now what is it you want to discuss?"

"Why we got stuck with hopeless Sakura instead of Hinata," Sasuke starts.

"I've already explained, it would not be fair to the other students to have the two best students on the same team, not even if the last member is the lowest ranking student," he makes it a point to glare at Naruto, Naruto just smiles at him sheepishly.

"But as you know Iruka all three of us are being taught by the Third so we have already established our teamwork plus, he's already given us missions around the village and we've completed them all. I'm sure if you talked to the Third he'll agree with us, he'd probably ask you to put Hinata on our team," Sasuke tells him and Naruto just nods, I don't even think he's following the conversation but, he's just pretending to.

"The thing is Sasuke it's not the Hokage's choice but, mine, I have the final word!"

"Who will protect her?" Naruto asks Iruka sensei. "Sasuke and I, both care for her deeply but, I care for her more, and neither one of us would let Hinata get hurt, right Sasuke?" he looks over at him and Sasuke semi-smiles, and gives a slight nod.

I get up suddenly and slam my hands against the desk, all three guys look at me surprised, and I keep my gaze on the desk.

"Am I not a full-fledge Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, aren't I a part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, the most illustrious clan in the village? Do not take my power for granted! I can and will help protect myself and new teammates. I do not need either of you to protect me, as Iruka sensei has said, I' am the best kunoichi in this class. Please do not take me for granted, I don't need you guys to hold my hand through everything, I' am more then capable of taking care of myself," I whisper the last sentence, I look up at Iruka Sensei and I ignore the two boys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my new team," I say as I walk away not bothering to look back at the two boys dumbfounded expression; I leave the classroom to look for my new team.

"So she has spoken and it's final all the teams will stay the same," Iruka sensei tells us the two of us we are speechless and in awe of Hinata, we just sit there as Iruka sensei leaves us.

"She really has changed," I tell the only other person left in the room.

"Yes, she has but, we still have to talk to Shino and Kiba so they understand the need to protect Hinata with their lives," he says as he cracks his knuckles. "After we meet our Jonin leader we'll have a little talk with them, right Naruto?" he looks over at me.

"Didn't you just hear what Hinata said?"

"I did but, it just because she is the best kunoichi doesn't mean she doesn't still suck," he says.

"Hinata is great!" I tell him.

"Yeah, compared to you," he says to me.

"Sasuke! Take it back," I yell at him as I stand up, he just looks up at me, gets up and walks away snickering.

"Come back here and fight me," I yell at him as I follow him.

"Why would I waste my time and energy to fight a scrawny little loser like you? I'd probably have a more difficult time fighting Hinata then you," he says to me with a laugh.

"Sasuke!!!!" I yell at him.

* * *

_**Flashback: **__Early in the morning (the real reason Hinata went to the Academy early)_

I run as fast as I can, so that I could talk to Iruka Sensei before any of the other students could get here at the Academy.

I skid to a halt in front the classroom, I open the door to find Iruka sensei at his desk reading some scrolls, and he looks up surprised to see me so early.

"Hinata, why are you here?" he asks me as he gives me his full attention. I close the door behind me and I walk over to him, and stand before his desk.

"Iruka sensei, have you already decided what team I' am on?" I ask him as I stare at the floor.

"Yes," he simply says, I look up to see him.

"Am I on the same team with Naruto and Sasuke?" I ask him worried, he looks at me bit confused at my sudden outburst.

"Yes."

"Did the Hokage request it?"

"Yes, he did as a matter in fact, why do you ask?" he asks me as I look at the floor again, while I ask him.

"Is there anyway you could change it?"

"Is there a reason you don't want to be on the team with them? Because from what the Hokage has said you three make a great team, he said that you have a chance at being greater then the Three Great Sannin."

"Really?" I ask him surprised at the praise from the Third Hokage, he nods. "It's true I guess we are a good team but, I don't want to be on the same team as them," I tell him as I keep my gaze on the floor.

"You would have to give me some valid reason why," he tells me in low-voice, I look up at him.

"My father has recently decided to name me heiress to my clan, he told me he finds me worthy but, he wants to train me. At first he didn't want me to continue learning at the Academy he wanted to oversee my training and teaching himself. But, he promised to let me become a genin on one condition and that I' am to stop seeing Naruto and Sasuke. But, I have been seeing them behind his back and if he finds out that I'm on a team with them, he'll take me out of the program right away and I will be locked up in the mansion not being allowed to come out and being watched every minute of everyday. I have to become more powerful on my own without his help and also to keep a promise I made and for that to happen I have to go on missions, there is also another reason…" I look down at my hands as I continue. "I want Naruto and Sasuke to become a team without me. I want them to get along better, be able to work together without all their yelling and calling each other names. They will be able to do it if I' am not there. Sasuke needs Naruto as much as Naruto needs Sasuke, I won't be there with them always to stop and mediate between the two. I'm going to be receiving much more responsibilities in order to become the rightful heiress so I won't be there when they need me or at least most of the time. That's why they need each other, those are the reasons I can't be on their team," I finish as I look up at him.

"You do know they won't accept this quietly," he says to me as I smile at him and nod.

"Let me tell you I'm sorry in advance," he nods at me.

"Okay, I'll put you on another team, I'll have to move some people around but, I'll do anything to help the top kunoichi in the class," he tells me with that ever present smile on his lips.

I bow at him and tell him, "Thank you Iruka Sensei, I' am in your debt," I tell him as I stand up straight.

"It's nothing, now let me make some changes…" he then starts writing "…okay you'll be on team eight with Shino and Kiba."

"Okay, thank you…Iruka sensei?" he looks up at me, "you wouldn't mind if I sleep until classes starts, do you?"

"No, go ahead," he tells me as he looks back down at his scrolls, I go up to my usual seat, I leave space on my right side just incase either one, Naruto or Sasuke decide to sit next to me. I lay my head down on my desk to sleep and little did I know I could go to sleep so quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the newest chapter to **_**Just a Thought**_**, the next chapter will be a side story named, **_**"Hinata meets Sakuya," **_**so until then.**

* * *

**P.S.: as you may have notice some of the sensei's are not capitalized I' am to lazy to correct them**

**P.S.S.: I just want to thank all of you who have written a review for this story each time I read one it brings a smile to my face, I enjoy them all!**

**P.S.S.S.: This is the longest chapter I've written, 30 pages on Word!! I still can't believe it, it took me two day to type it, and well I was busy browsing the internet while forgetting to type the story but still thirty pages! I hope you'll enjoy it!**


	11. Side story: Hinata meets Sakuya

_I've recently re-read the reviews; I noticed that you guys have questions that I have not answered. First up:_

**Hinata6:** My loyal reviewer. Let's see, well there will be no SasuHinaIta, its SasuHinaNaru, all the way! No, Itachi does not hate Hinata, he see's potential in her that rivals his own. The reason he acts like that around her is because he trusts her and wants to test her to see her reaction to him. You will have to wait and see the events that will transpire to see if Hinata does become Itachi's student. Do not worry my friend, all in due time…

**kensinlover2002:** Hinata does in fact have a crush on Naruto. But she also feels something else for him too! Hinata will still be seeing Naruto and Sasuke they will still hang out, train together with the Third on occasion and maybe go on more dates…

**chibismiles5266:** Actually no, there will be no more times skip maybe just weeks or months but no more years.

**winterkaguya:** No, Itachi does not like Hinata if anything he acts like that with her to see if she is afraid of him but also because he found her interesting and fun to tease!

**netbreaker0:** Thank you, I'm glad you looked at this story and I hope you'll keep enjoying it! Well yes, our Hinata is in love with both boys, tragic isn't it?! You are right thing's are going to turn bad, very bad…And no I would never, ever pair Sakura up with either Naruto or Sasuke! They both love Hinata, Sasuke would **never** admit it but his feeling's for Hinata are growing… but, I'm sorry to say it will have a tragic end…

**phoenix-ninjaqueen:** Well the reason it's M rated is for the chapters to come but, if you don't think it should be at the end of the story then tell me.

_Now if you have any more questions, feel free to ask and this time I will answer them._

* * *

**Side Story: Hinata meets Sakuya**

_In this story I will introduce new characters to the story some that I made up. _

_During this time our three young heroes are nine and it's been one year since Naruto joined the group; it's after chapter eight but before chapter nine._

* * *

I really don't want to go train today I drag my feet as I make my way to our training grounds.

It's not that I don't want to train and it's not even the fact that we'll get no training done like always because Sasuke and Naruto will be arguing and I' am supposed to keep the score.

I sigh as I shake my head letting my hair fall over my face.

I walk even slower, way slower then a turtle, I must look really ridiculous. I giggle to myself and then I heard it.

"Owww…that stupid piece of shit! Kill it!" I run towards the voice. I stop as I take in the scene.

There on the ground is a bloody baby white tiger, the tiger is dirty and it looks so small about the size of a three month old golden retriever. Even though it's been beaten it sill stands proud, it's shaking and barely has the strength to stay on it's four little paws there it is with it's small teeth showing and snarling at the four boys before it.

I look at a boy who is holding on to his hand which is bleeding it seems the tiger bit his hand, I see three boys advance on it and it's on guard, I run, I run faster then I've had to run before. I get a hold of it and clutch it against my chest.

The four boys look at me surprised at first but then come after me.

They try to take the tiger away from me but, I curl into a ball on the ground protecting the tiger and taking all the blows that are meant for it.

I don't cry out or anything as I feel them kick me in the back, some of the kicks connect to my ribs, my legs, head and arms, anywhere they could guarantee their kicks will hurt me the most.

I do not cry I will not let the tears forming in my eyes fall, even if as they are doubling their efforts for me to let go of the tiger.

I must stay strong if not for me then for the tiger.

"Stupid kid, let go of it so we could kill it!" I hear one of the boys yell.

"Yeah do you want to die to protect some stupid tiger?" I don't react to anything, I keep protecting the tiger, **I must**.

"This girl is retarded!" one boys says and they all start to laugh.

"HI-NA-TA! HII-NNAA-TAAA!" I hear Naruto yell out.

"Not so loud dope!" I hear Sasuke yell just as loud.

"Na-Naruto?" I say as I get up then I suck in a big breath and yell out. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" they come quickly and they see me, then they both get angry as they look at me then look over at the boys, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes show murderous intent towards the four boys.

"Naruto go protect Hinata, while I deal with these mother fuckers," Sasuke orders Naruto and for once Naruto does not argue.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asks me with concern in his voice and its showing in his eyes, all his anger is gone and only concern for me is left. I smile at him and nod. "Why were they beating you?" he asks me, I show him the tiger.

"Because of this little one, they were going to kill it and I could not let them!" I tell him as I feel my lower lip trembling and the tears start to fall on the tiger's fur.

"Ahh…it's so cute!!" Naruto was about to touch it but it bit his hand. "Owww…what was that for?" he asks the little tiger, I laugh.

"I don't think it like's boys especially after how those guys treated it I wouldn't like boys either," I tell Naruto. The tiger didn't bite Naruto too hard, not like the other boy, his hand was bleeding and you could see that it bit through the skin; Naruto just has small teeth marks that didn't even break into his skin. He keeps rubbing the spot giving the little tiger glares.

"Why, were they beating you?" Sasuke comes over not even winded after his fight with the bullies, I look over to find all four of them on the ground, beaten.

"I was protecting, the tiger," I say to him he was about to reach for it but, I hit his hand away. "It doesn't like boys."

"You could've warned me," I hear Naruto mumble and Sasuke grins at him, then he looks over at me.

"It looks pretty beaten up we should take it to the vet," Sasuke tells me as he looks at the tiger, which is sleeping in my arms; I feel its little heartbeat on my arm.

"Shouldn't we look for its mom?" I ask them but, before they could say anything we hear a roar. We all stay in place too afraid to move, then the little tiger stirs and cries out.

"I think she found us!" Naruto tells us, sounding scared.

I turn around to look at huge white tiger; it's about two times taller then us, as it walks you could see the muscles flex. I stay put captivated by the beauty of it, not afraid at all.

"It looks angry," Naruto whispers.

"Hinata leave the tiger on the ground and let's run," Sasuke whispers.

"I can't, I must tell it what happened!" I tell him.

"I don't think it will understand what you'll be telling it," he says, I ignore his sarcasm.

"Why don't you leave then," I tell him as I face the tiger once more. It was watching our every move, like it was ready to move and capture us if it needed to.

The little tiger lifts its head up and starts to meow not a low meow like a cat but a stronger, louder meow, then the bigger one starts to roar, it's like they are talking in their own language, I watch fascinated.

I notice as both tigers stop to look at me.

"My daughter tells me that you saved her from being killed," the big tiger tells me, I nod unable to form words.

"It could talk!" Naruto yells amazed.

"No, duh, you dope," Sasuke mutters.

"I' am Princess Akina and that tiger you have in your arms is my daughter Princess Sakuya, the only granddaughter the King has," she tells me.

"Wow, they are Princesses," Naruto says in awe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness," I bow at her then I look down at Sakuya, "and you too."

"Thank you for helping me back there, I' am forever in your debt," Sakuya says to me.

"She could talk too!" Naruto yells, Sasuke just smacks him in the back of his head, muttering something about him being annoying and some other stuff.

"You were right I hate all human boys," she says as she looks over at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, not all of us are the same. By the way you should've told me you didn't want me to touch you instead of biting me," Naruto tells Sakuya. "It's just not right to bite the future Hokage."

"I'm not allowed to talk in front of humans unless I get permission and my mom just gave it to me," she informs us.

"What are you doing here by they way?" Sasuke asks her, acting as if he's not interested in her answer.

"She ran away, she said she wanted to see the world of humans so she left the Palace and came here," Princess Akina tells us.

"So you guys don't live here?" Sasuke asks.

"No, we live in a different realm, one for only tiger's, our cousins live in the human world and those tigers are unable to speak."

"Oh…" the three of us say together.

"Actually, girl what is your name?" Princess Akina asks me.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," I say she throws her paw down and a scroll appears.

"I want you to sign this scroll with your blood then make a fingerprint impression with all of your fingers with the hand you wish to use," I look at the scroll confused.

"Why?" I ask her still confused.

"With this scroll you'll be signing a contract with us, if you are ever in need of one of us all you have to do is form a few hand signs, use some of your blood and you'll be able to summon any kind of our tigers into your battle. Actually you are the first to be allowed to do this, you are the only human," she tells me as I go over to her and put Sakuya down then get the scroll so I could sign it. "You are going to have to be able to control your chakra because whatever amount of chakra you use will determine what size tiger you summon."

"Do I sign my full name?" I ask her she nods, I get a kunai out of my pouch and cut into my thumb and start to sign the scroll, I finish leaving all my fingerprints of one hand on the scroll, I get up and look at Princess Akina she nods as takes the scroll away, then picks up Sakuya and puts her on her nose.

"The signs you must do in order to summon us are as follows: boar, dog, roaster, monkey, and sheep. When you want to summon tiger you prepare your chakra, place the hand with which you signed the contract palm-down on the ground and do the hand signs in the order I told you, so until then, we'll see you later," with that they left, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

"Awe…I wanted to ask if I could do it too!" Naruto whines, I smile at him and look at the puff of smoke wondering what I got myself into.

* * *

_One year later…_

I've been wondering about the tigers for a long time, Sasuke tells me to try it already to see if it actually works, Naruto tells me to try it because he wants to see a cute baby tiger.

I'll admit it, I'm kind of afraid, what if they don't find me worthy enough to summon them or something.

The boys aren't here right now, the Third sent them to a restaurant to pick up his food, so I' am all alone. I look at the scar that was left after I cut it with the kunai, you could barely see it unless you look closely.

I close my eyes as I start to gather my chakra ready to summon Sakuya, I bite down on my thumb and do as Princess Akina told me to, I hear something, I open my eyes slowly to see a big tiger.

"Hey, you aren't Sakuya," I tell it, "not that I'm complaining but I wanted to summon Sakuya."

"It's me, Hinata," she tells me, I feel my eyes grow bigger as I look at Sakuya, she's changed she's taller then me and her black stripes are gone she's snow white, with a blue eyes and a rosy pink nose.

"What happen to your stripes?" I ask her as I walk around her to look at her better.

"I've been told that I' am one in every hundred million, that grow with stripes then they disappear by themselves and stay a snow white, my clan has not seen one like me in over a hundred years," she says to me, as I face her once more.

"Your beautiful Sakuya," I say to her, she just nods at me. "You get that a lot?" I ask her she nods.

"Why have you summoned me until now?" she asks me as she lays down, stretching out her arms and her legs are under her and her tail is wagging on the floor moving the dirt up.

"Well, I was kind of scared you guys might find me unworthy or something," I confess to her.

"Well the King would like to meet you, he said if he finds you worthy he will let your children to have a similar contract with us, that only your offspring will be given the privilege to summon the tiger's when they want," she tells me as she lays on her side.

"Really, now I' am really nervous," I tell her.

"Do not worry, I'll tell Grandpa that you are worthy and he'll accept it and grant the right to your children," she tells me as if it's nothing, she gets up and sits then looks around. "This is the first time I've been out since I escaped, it looks the same," she tells me.

"Actually I would like to ask something of you," I tell her she looks down at me waiting for me to continue. "I was wondering if you would like to train with me so that we could work on our teamwork, so you know if I ever summon you into battle, we could get some kind of combinations and all that."

"Okay," she responds. "I could use ice or snow but I could also use water or air, what can you use?" she asks me.

"What do you mean that you could use ice, snow, water, or air?" I ask her confused.

"Just watch me," she says as she sucks in a big breath and lets it out, and about twenty trees are left without leaves.

"Oh, that's cool," I tell her. She then looks up at the sky and I notice her eyes become pure white with no pupil in it then; I start to feel cold and look to see snow falling out of the sky. I look over at Sakuya completely and utterly amazed at her. Then her eyes become blue again and it's still snowing, she opens her mouth and some water comes out but instead of spraying out into the ground it stayed in the air and it started to form ice crystals, that had sharp ends to them then they went flying in to the ground. I just stare at her not being able to close my mouth. "You are able to do all of that after one year?" I whisper.

"Yup, aren't I amazing?" she asks me as the snow stops falling, I keep looking at her.

"Sakuya, I' am unworthy," I tell her.

"No, that's not true, you are worthy," she tells me. "Actually you know what I think we could form a great team, with time of course," she says, I just nod.

* * *

What Sakuya said was true with time we have become a great team, in just three years we are able to communicate without forming words just by looking at each other we know what one another is thinking. At first she'd let me ride on her back so that I wouldn't slow her down but, now I' am able to keep up with her without being winded. I haven't actually called her into battle with me since no one really knows I' am able to summon tigers, except Naruto, Sasuke and the Third. Sometimes all four of us train together, Sakuya complained at first saying that they are not good enough to team up with her, Naruto yelled at her and Sasuke just glared at her his eyes speaking for themselves. I showed her that Naruto and Sasuke would make a great asset if we all teamed up and she allowed it, when she saw Sasuke's talent and later when she saw how Naruto has gotten a lot better she also accepted him but, not without complaints. For some reason she likes to pick on Naruto and he is a dork that let's whatever Sakuya say get to him.

I've also been training with other tigers some bigger then Sakuya but also some that are smaller.

The King has found me worthy enough to be able to pass down my contract to my kid's. I actually have met him on occasion; he is much like the Third. The King has also granted me permission to summon him if I need him, I've been told by Sakuya that the King is proud that I' am the first human to be able to summon them, that his daughter made the right choice to allow me.

All the tigers that I have summoned have being very obedient unlike Sakuya who questions everything. But I don't have the same kind of friendship with the other tigers like I do with Sakuya. She is my only female friend, I know she is a tiger but she's still a girl. With her I could talk about everything, I've actually told her about Itachi, the part about him telling me that I will become his student. I've also told her about my feelings toward Sasuke and Naruto, she tells me it's so obvious that they are both too stupid or dense and maybe both not to notice it, with her I' am able tell her my fears, dreams, my childhood stories with Sasuke, and all my problems. She also trusts me enough to tell me all her private thoughts, she is my best friend, okay so is Sasuke and Naruto but it's different with her with her I could talk about girl stuff, which is awesome because the boys sometimes forget that I' am in fact a girl. Sakuya has some how made my life more complete and for that I'll be forever thankful.

* * *

**I copied the summoning jutsu from ****Naruto Volume 11**, **and the thing about Sakuya's eyes turning pure white, I got that from X-men you know when Storm controls the weather, like that. I'm sorry if it sucked, I promise I'll rewrite it better I'll add some more stuff, but I kind of wanted to get it over with because I wanted to continue the story.**

**The next chapter I'll be continuing the story where I left off before this chapter. **


	12. The Threat

**Hinanarut4ever:** No, Naruto does not like Sakura; he see's her only as a friend not a very good one at that. The only girl in our Naruto's heart is Hinata.

* * *

**Here is the newest chapter of ****Just a Thought**

**Chapter 11: The Threat**

I go over to Kiba who seems the most upset about what Naruto said.

"Hey Kiba, is it okay if I sit?" I ask him, he grunts so I take that as a yes, and sit. "I'm sorry about what Naruto said, I don't think you have dog breath," I say to him, he gives me a smile.

"Thanks," he tells me as he watches his puppy run around.

"He wasn't trying to be mean, he's just a dork, that never knows when not to butt in," I say. "I'm really glad we are on the same team and I hope the five of us will work good together."

"Five?" he asks me confused, I nod and smile at him.

"Yes, our team consists of: the Jonin leader, Shino, you, Akamaru and me." He looks at me really happy that I would include Akamaru in our team.

"Yeah, I know we'll do good, right Akamaru?" Akamaru stops playing to bark then he continued to play.

"I should go find Shino and apologize," I tell Kiba as I was about to get up.

"He left to his house to get something he told me that he'll return on time," Kiba informs me.

"Did he seem mad?" I ask Kiba a bit worried.

"I couldn't tell," I sigh as I relax my shoulders.

"So he isn't mad or else he would've mentioned something."

I stayed with Kiba and Akamaru, I did not want to go back with Naruto or Sasuke, I want them to get used to me not being around.

I really hope my plan works.

I hate lying to Iruka Sensei but, I had nothing else left.

Plus technically, father, did say I could be the Hyuga heiress but, I refused. Next time if he offers it to me again then I'll accept, even if it means I lose the freedom, I have. I have to do the necessary changes to our clan in order for it survive and grow into something more or else we will be destroyed much like the Uchiha.

I will **not** let that happen!

* * *

A few days after we got assigned our Jonin leader were we able to have our talk with Shino and Kiba. 

I look the two over wondering if they will be able to protect her. First I look at Shino he's someone I wouldn't mind fighting there's more to him then meets the eye. I look over at Kiba he is confident but annoying and not as much talent as he brags about.

Shino is just standing there and I think he's looking at me, Kiba is standing tall like always.

"I want you guys to know something what I' am about to tell you is not useful information but a threat. You guys better protect Hinata with your lives or else," I tell them.

"Yeah, what the loser Sasuke said! You better protect her! If she returns from a mission with even a little scratch on her pretty skin then you better not plan on return to the village or else," Naruto yells.

"What will you do Failure?" Kiba taunts Naruto.

"I'll hurt you!" Naruto tells him.

"I'll kill you," I tell Kiba quietly, as if it's nothing to kill. I look directly in his eyes and when he finally understands he turns away from me. Then I look over at Shino he never looks away but he stays silent as he starts walking away from us. "Shino I'm not joking around," I warn him.

"I know Sasuke," he says then he turns around to face me. "She doesn't have to be protected," he says to us.

"What do you mean, of course she does!" Naruto yells I stay quiet waiting for him to continue.

"She is strong enough to protect herself. She does not need us," he says. I snicker as I walk away only to see Hinata coming over to us.

"Shit!" I say.

"What?" Naruto asks me.

"Hinata is here," I tell him as his eyes widen looking for her.

"She's going to be pissed because of you!" Naruto tells me lowering his voice.

"What about you?" I ask him forgetting all about Hinata for the time being.

"I' am just an innocent accomplice," he says to me with a grin.

"Since when is an accomplice considered innocent?" I ask him irritated at myself for asking him.

"Since now!" he tells me. I was about to continue but I was cut off.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Hokage to receive your mission?" she asks us.

"It's none of your business," I say to her as I begin to walk away until I feel her pinch my upper right arm. "Oww…what was that for?" I ask her as I start to rub the place she pinched.

"For being a jerk! Of course it's my business dumbass! You are talking to my team!" she says.

"No, we are your team," Naruto says she turns to look at him and tells him.

"No, Naruto, I' am not on your team anymore, I never was. My only team is made up with: Shino, Kiba, Kurenai Sensei and Akamaru."

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asks her sounding sad but I just look at her thinking and feeling the same way as Naruto.

"I mean that we are not playing at being shinobi. That we are the real deal, so go to the Hokage's to get your mission while I go with my team to train." She tells him as she goes over to Shino and rests her hand in the inside of his bent elbow then she drags him over to Kiba to do the same. They walk away Kiba talking and his other two teammates listen.

I just stand there watching as I start to lose Hinata. Little by little she's removing herself from me. But not just from me but also from Naruto.

She doesn't train with us as she used to, she goes every once in a while.

It's not as if I care. It's just that it's weird not to have her around like before. For some reason when she's around I feel calmer not so on edge, even if Naruto is around. With her I could tolerate Naruto's presence but, now I have two people I can't stand and annoy me to no end.

Naruto has always annoyed me but, without Hinata around he's a pest I can't kill.

Then there's Sakura, there is no other girl more annoying then her well except Ino. Just the sound of her voice irritates me, then the clinging; do not get me started on that.

I just don't understand why I stay here at this stupid-weak village. I should just leave but, then I think about Hinata and there's also the fact that Kakashi is pretty strong he could probably teach me a few things. That's the real reason I'm staying it is absolutely **not** because of Hinata.

"Come on dope, we should go to the Hokage to see what mission we will get," I tell Naruto.

"All I know, if it's a sucky mission, I'll refuse it!" he yells.

I let out a sigh knowing it's going to be a very _long_ day.

* * *

_One month later…_

I return from my mission and it's been a whole month since I've seen Naruto or Sasuke. I've seen them around the village but they are with their team and so I decide not to interfere plus I went on a mission while they too, went on a mission and I've only returned today.

Also I met someone on the mission someone that if I mentioned to Sasuke he'll get pissed.

I' am not sure if I should tell Sasuke that I saw and spoke with Itachi.

When we spoke he never even mentioned Sasuke. It's weird before I used to fear him but, now I could look into his eyes and not be afraid.

I have to admit he didn't not act like a cold-blooded killer, now his partner was quite scary it wasn't just that he looks like a shark but the way he said he'd kill me, if Itachi hadn't stopped him, I probably wouldn't be walking towards the training grounds right now.

I make my way to our private training ground, I expected to find Naruto and Sasuke there but I don't hear them arguing. I go to the shed and I find Sasuke laying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke you would never believe what happened on the mission…" I didn't continue though because I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to me. I go over to him and kneel next to him. I tug on his sleeve then he suddenly grabs my wrist, with my other hand I grab one of his fingers and start to bend it backwards. He suddenly looks at me and let's go of my wrist and I let go of his finger. "What's wrong?" I ask him softly, he sits up then looks at the floor.

"Nothing," he answers me.

"You don't want to talk about it?" I ask him softly.

"No," he tells me, I stay quiet as I keep looking at him waiting to see if he can keep what's bothering him, inside. "Something happened during the mission."

"I heard the Third gave you a C-ranked mission because of Naruto, so how did it go?" I ask him.

"We completed it, the stupid dope even got a bridge named after him," Sasuke smiles slightly, the he continues a frown now appearing on his face. "It's just that I almost died…if it wasn't for that stupid kid I wouldn't be here right now…I wouldn't have been able to kill Itachi."

"So Naruto saved you?" I ask him.

"Not really, I kind of saved him…but he was able to almost defeat a ninja that was stronger…a ninja I couldn't even defeat…also I was willing to die in order to save him."

I stay quiet as I let everything he told me, sink in. "He's your friend," I say quietly.

"What?" he asks me finally looking up at me, I smile at him.

"Sasuke, he's your friend! Of course you are going to protect him you care for him. You would do the same thing for Sakura or me." I finish telling him.

"She didn't even do anything useful on the mission I had to protect her," he says irritated, I give him a light punch on his arm as I smile.

"That's what happens when there is a great shinobi like you on the team; you have to protect your teammates."

"Yeah, well next time I might not," he says, I just laugh. "Let me show you something." I look at him. "Sharingan," he says then I see his eyes, I take in a breath and my mouth stays open, then I remember back to when I met with Itachi again.

"_Hello Hinata, it's been a while," I hear a very familiar voice say; I turn around to face the man that changed Sasuke's life._

"_Well, if it isn't the boy who killed an entire clan. How have you been?" I ask him sarcastically._

"_Pretty good and you?" he asks me sounding interested._

"_Cut the bullshit, Itachi what do you want?" I ask him._

"_There is no bullshit, I just wanted to see how my future student is doing, that's all," he goes back to his emotionless voice._

"_Have you been following me?" I ask him._

"_Do you believe I'm that stupid? I don't have to keep and eye on you to know you'll be joining me soon."_

"_Why do you say that?" I yell at him._

"_Because I just do," he says to me._

"_I should call Kurenai Sensei but, I won't because you are much more powerful then her and you'll kill her and my teammates."_

"_True," he says as if it's nothing to kill a human being._

"_What's taking so long, Itachi?" I hear a voice; I look over to where it came from. Then someone tall holding something large in his hand emerges from the shadows wearing the same cloak as Itachi._

"_Ahh…look your boyfriend and you match, isn't that cute!" I say as I clap once and rest my hands in the same form while resting them between my breasts._

"_Who is this bitch?" the guy asks Itachi as I see him more clearly and I notice that he looks like a shark._

"_Just an old friend from the village," he answers._

"_Would it be okay if I cut her up then? We wouldn't want her opening her trap now, would we?" I start to shake out of fear. The way he said it, it was so casual but I could feel his killing intent, I felt as it was circling around me making the air I breath thick with death, then it quickly went in for the kill by closing in on my throat and it stayed there slowly squeezing away my life._

_I can't move, I feel like I' am the prey in the open ocean for a very hungry shark._

"_Actually, you can't. You are looking at my future student, she is loyal to me and won't say that she saw me," he says as he goes over to stand next to the shark._

"_Really?" he asks in a mixture of surprise and interest in his voice, I feel his killing intent go away as quickly as if I just imagined it all, I start to relax. "She has that much potential? She doesn't look like much," he says as he takes a better look at me._

"_Once I' am done with her she'll be almost as powerful as me," he says. "Come on Kisame let's go or the leader will get upset." They were leaving but then Itachi turned around to face me. "When you are ready to come to me of your own will, come to the village between Leaf and Rocks," he says to me as he and Kisame walk away._

"_Don't you want to know about Sasuke?" I ask him he does not react._

"_He's not important," he says to me as he doesn't even stop or look back at me._

"_I made a promise to him, and plan on making it happen," I say, he stops to turn around and look at me._

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_I promised that I would help him kill you," I say my own killing intent oozing out to capture him. He just looks at me not showing what he's thinking. He turns around and walks away, Kisame laughing at what I said. "Why did you do it?" I ask him softly he just walks away but I saw him stiffen. "Why did you do it! It's all your fault Sasuke changed! Why do you make Sasuke suffer? He blames himself. He's stupid he believes he could've prevented it he thought he could protect them all! Why did you change him?" I yell everything and I start to cry. I cry because something in my heart tells me that I will be weak and become Itachi's student, I also cry for that little boy the one I fell in love with. I fall on my knees as Itachi and Kisame disappear into the shadows leaving me behind to cry all alone. _

"Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asks me as I look into his eyes that are sill in the Sharingan form.

"Yours are different," I hear myself say.

"From who's…" then his eyes become wide. "When did you see him?" he asks me as he holds on to my shoulders really tight, so tight that I' am afraid he'll leave me bruises.

"**That day,**" I say he let's go of me. "I also saw them the first day we met, remember when you left to tell your parents you were leaving with Itachi, that's when he showed them to me too," I confess to him but, not willing to tell him that I recently saw him and that I' am about to betray him. I see him think it through then I see his eyes become wide at a sudden realization.

"Was that why when I returned you were on the ground coughing?" he asks me, I nod.

_Tell him!_ I hear a voice say to me. _Tell him you just met with Itachi, tell him that you will betray him and join his brother._

_I can't, I can't do that to him! He'll hate me._

"H-H-H-HI- NATAAA!" I hear Naruto yell, then he bursts through the door with a huge smile on his lips but it slowly disappeared as he saw Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto! Long time no see, how are you?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Okay," I hear him say to me quietly. I look at both boys who seem to be ignoring each other and they can't seem to look at on another. It becomes quiet too quiet, I look at one then the other.

"Did something happen between you two?" I ask them slowly. None of them answer one looks out the window while the other look out the door. "Something is really wrong, you guys aren't even arguing! Not that I mind I like it to be quiet but it's just too eerie," I tell them, neither of them say anything. It becomes silent once more. "What really happened on that mission?" I ask them slowly through slit eyes watching their every move.

"Nothing, I want to talk about," I hear Sasuke mumble.

"It's too weird to talk about yet," Naruto mumbles.

The room becomes soundless again.

"Where was this mission?" I ask them.

"The land of waves," Naruto answers me.

"Oh!! Were you guys excited? I mean the first time you are actually able to leave the village; it must have been really cool!" I say extremely excited, maybe too excited.

"Yeah, it really was, I was so excited to leave the village, I've never left it before but, it wasn't really a vacation, you know," he started off all excited but then turned semi-serious. "We didn't get any time off! We fought S-class criminals, trained I can walk on trees without using my hands, then we fought again and I got a bridge named after me," he smiles as he finishes.

"I know Sasuke told me! That is so cool! I' am really happy for you Naruto," I tell him.

"That idiot! He ruins everything; I wanted to tell you myself!" Naruto says as he sits down Indian style with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke doesn't say anything as he just glares at Naruto then looks out the window.

I stay there, quiet as I wait for one of them to say something, anything. We stay like this for a good fifteen minutes but, then I suddenly get up and start to walk out but then I turn around to face them in the doorway.

"I'm leaving it's just too weird," I say as I stand there waiting for one of them to say something to me but, they don't so I give them my back and start to run sending chakra to my feet as I jump up on the tree branches.

I have to find Sakura and ask her what happened during the mission. What was it that shifted between Sasuke and Naruto?

* * *

I watched as Hinata left, and think about going after her, I look back at Sasuke and he is looking out the window completely ignoring me, I walk out. 

It's weird to be with him after what he did for me the way he took all the senbon shielding me from the attack and what he said afterwards about his brother is confusing, I thought Sasuke was the only Uchiha left, at least that's what I heard. I better find Hinata and ask her but, I'll go slowly taking my time, and hopefully she won't still be upset. All I know is I prefer her to be upset at me instead of Sakura, I shudder just thinking about her she always wants to hit me for everything I say!!

* * *

I wonder if what Hinata said is true do I really think of Naruto as a friend. If so if I were to kill him would I be able to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan? I wonder if it is possible… Maybe I won't have to kill Hinata and now I could just kill him instead.

* * *

I activate the Byakugan as I enter the streets of the village, I locate Sakura in the library, and I head over there. 

I sit next to her and she does not look up at me, so I look over her shoulder and begin to read the scroll with her. I notice her get irritated and she looks up she was about to yell at me but, then she noticed it was me.

"Oh, Hinata, do you need something?" she asks me quite loud and the librarian, looks over at her and she ignores her.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what happened during the mission you guys had at the Land of Waves, Naruto and Sasuke have been acting weird," I tell her then I feel the librarian's gaze on me, and I turn red and sink lower into the chair.

"You've noticed it too!" she says really loud, the librarian was about to say something to us but, Sakura looks over at her then glares at her and the librarian becomes busy with the papers in front of her.

"How about I pay for tea and sweets at the tea place? So we could talk louder and not be worried about someone yelling at us," I tell her and she nods, glaring at the librarian as we leave.

We finally sit down inside the little house that turned into a little restaurant that serves only tea and sweets. We order what we want and we finally get comfortable and she starts to talk about the mission. She told me how they were attacked a while after leaving the village and how they found out that their client was a target for some thug, what Naruto did and the vow he made, how they met Zabuza and everything else that happened.

"The last fight they had on the bridge I couldn't see anything because of the fog but it was after that, they begun to act different they would barely talk, argue they wouldn't even look at each other. During the mission they used teamwork but now it's like totally no existent, it's just weird to be around them," she tells me as she drinks her tea.

"I know what you mean," I tell her.

"Naruto told me that Sasuke was dead and I remember I thought he really was, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I could not react, all I wanted to do is go to him and see if it was true, and when I did see him all I could do was cry, I couldn't do anything to help him," she says really sad and tears start to fall from her eyes as she remembers back to that day. "Then when he woke up I was so happy, so glad, relieved, thankful, joyful so many good emotions came over me," she tells me turning happy. I look at her wondering if she truly loves him I was about to ask her but, something came over me.

I would like to know but, I don't, I don't want to know if her feelings for him are deeper then the other girls. It would be weird for me to find out that there is a girl who loves him for being the grouchy him. I love Sasuke, I do but I don't want someone like Sakura to love him also, she's pretty, smart, sure she has a short temper but, still she would be perfect for him.

I give my head a little shake, but if I really think about it, if she could make him happy the kind of happiness I want for him then I would gladly step aside and let her have him. It would break my heart but, with time I' am sure it would heal. I gathered my courage to ask her until someone grabbed me; I look up to see Naruto.

"Naruto what is it?" I ask him.

"NNNN-AAAARUTOOOOO!!!" I hear Sakura yell, he immediately hides behind me and I look at Sakura as I stand up.

"You better not hit Naruto in front of me Sakura or you will be sorry," I warn her she looks at me surprised. "Naruto would never hit you, but, I on the other hand would gladly do it, I do not like that you hit him for no reason, do you get it?" I ask her softly as I look into her green eyes she slowly nods and she sits back down. I look over at him and he looks relieved. "What's wrong Naruto?" I ask him concerned because he has a frown on his face.

"I have to talk to you in private," he says looking over a Sakura, she gets up ready to hit him but, I look back at her and she sits back down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I must leave, thank you for telling me. I really hope Sasuke returns your feelings," I tell her as I put money on the table to cover the tab and give a hefty tip to our waitress. "I'll see you around," I tell her as I wave at her and leave with Naruto. We go to the place where Kakashi sensei passed team seven and I sit down, as Naruto sits next to me.

"What is wrong Naruto?" I ask him as I look over to him.

"Sasuke has said some things that I don't understand," he tells me his frown still on his face. "When he protected me from Haku's attacks he told me he wanted to kill his brother. What I don't get is that aren't all the Uchiha supposed to be extinct or something like that?" he asks me as he scratches the back of his head and looks at me with his eyes closed.

"He told you something about Itachi?" I ask him surprised that Sasuke would tell Naruto.

"Itachi who is Itachi?" he asks me as he looks at me confused.

I look back wondering if I should tell him what happened the day that changed Sasuke's life forever. I look at the ground trying to decide if I should or if I shouldn't, I look up at him and decide…

* * *

**You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what Hinata decides so until then… Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. Naruto Finds Out

**Rikkamaru:** I don't know I might betray this couple…

**Hinata6:** No, Hinata will not tell Sasuke about Itachi she fears Sasuke will get really and I mean really angry and she does not want to see him that angry, believe me you wouldn't either.

**kensinlover2002:** You'll find out in this chapter who will spill the beans to Naruto.

**Black Diamond07:** Thank you, you are so nice! Yes, I' am also happy about Hinata not being so wimpy.

* * *

**I apologize in advance about the fighting part I know it sucks, I promise to watch more martial arts movies to get better at writing the fights to come… **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Naruto Finds Out**

I look into Naruto's blue eyes as I begin to tell him the truth behind the destruction of the Uchiha.

"What a lot of people don't know is that one man alone killed them all except: himself and Sasuke," I tell him as I look away from him and look at a tree, there's a soft breeze my hair starts to fly around my face because I have nothing holding it and I watch the leaves dance to the music of the gentle wind. "That man was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke looked up to Itachi he wouldn't admit it but he idolized Itachi. But, he also envied him because his brother was far more superior then Sasuke and their father gave all of his attention to Itachi and ignored Sasuke, that is until the end. I think Sasuke kind of appreciates that in the very end his dad finally acknowledged him. I always feared Itachi. When I first met him he used his sharingan on me. He was cold, intelligent, far more superior then most Uchiha, he didn't have any friends, and Itachi was just too different, he was not normal. Sasuke is similar except he liked to laugh, joke around, play when he was younger he was so…different back then," I smile as I remember.

"But everything changed when Itachi killed their whole clan. I did not hear what Itachi told Sasuke but, whatever he said changed Sasuke's life. All he lives for is for the day that he could finally kill Itachi and avenge his clan. That's why he train's so hard, that's the reason he has no patience for 'pathetic' people. He needs to become stronger and more powerful then us all," I tell him as I look over at him.

"Why? Why does he not leave it all behind him and not move forward?" Naruto asks me, I shrug and I look behind us and ask.

"Why Sasuke?" he then comes out of the shadows of the trees to look at us.

"I can't, the reason Itachi left me alive is because he wants me to kill him. I' am the only person capable to do it," he answers, he then looks over at me. "I didn't give you permission to tell him," he says to me angry, I look up at him.

"Do I need your permission to talk to Naruto? Do I need written permission from you to breath?" I ask him just as angry.

"Don't act bitchy, Hinata. That's my life you told him about. So of course you need my permission to talk to Naruto about it," he tells me as I stand up to walk over to him.

"Don't be a dickwad _(not sure if I spelt it right)_, Sasuke, Naruto is your friend so of course he needs to know about your past," I say to him.

"That's for me to decide," he tells me as he crosses his arms across his chest and he looks down at me.

"Really? So Naruto is in no danger? He must learn about Itachi just incase he might target him," I tell him.

"Why would he target Naruto?" he asks me.

"I thought you were the smartest in our class but, they got it wrong," I say to him. "Naruto is someone that matters to you, do you not think Itachi might use that to his advantage."

"Don't be stupid Hinata, Itachi is not that weak," he says sounding exasperated at me.

"It was just a thought," I tell him quietly.

"What is up your guy's ass?" I hear Naruto yell, we both turn to look at him. "Why are you angry at each other?" he asks us not understanding. I look at the ground and start kicking the dirt.

"He's just acting like a jerk, not that it's new but, still, you know," I say quietly as I look at the ground.

"She is spilling secrets she shouldn't be spilling, can you not keep your mouth shut or something?" he asks me.

"Don't be an asshole! Have I not kept it shut all this time?" I ask him as I fold my arms over my chest and I start to tap my foot on the ground.

"Couldn't you just keep it shut?" he asks me as he looks down at me.

"You ungrateful little twit! Do you not see the favor I just did for you! Instead of telling your little sob story to your best friend, I did it for you!" he looks at me ready to kill me then he runs at me with a kunai in his hand.

I quickly remove his kunai from his hand and punch him in the stomach, a log appears after a puff of smoke.

I was about to activate my Byakugan, then I felt a shuriken land into my shoulder. I don't cry out or anything as I remove it from my shoulder and throw it to the ground.

"Sasuke you went too far!" Naruto yells as he gets angry, I don't face him as I say.

"Do not butt in Naruto," I turn around and activate my Byakugan and run into the forest to get Sasuke.

"He will kill you!" Naruto yells I stop to face him.

"Do you think I'm that weak?" I ask him feeling sad that he could doubt me.

"It's not that Hinata but, Sasuke he's stronger then us," he says as I take out a kunai and deflect the second shuriken Sasuke throws.

"He's not that strong," I tell him before I continue making my way into the forest.

"So your boyfriend doubts you," I hear Sasuke's voice taunting me.

"So it would seem," I say as I gather chakra to my feet and begin to run towards Sasuke.

"I guess the Third isn't here to witness us fight for real," he says as I face him.

"Yup, he'll be angry he missed it," I tell him as I get into my gentle fist position, I motion with my fingers for him to come at me, I notice how he hesitates at first but then he comes at me, full speed, I snicker.

I send chakra into each of my fingers as I wait for him to reach me. As soon as he does I take a small step to the side and hit three of his tenketsu on his left arm and I bend down to him four of them on his left leg. He steps away quickly as soon as I hit the last one he jumps a few feet away from me. He stands a bit wobbly.

"You'll feel the full affects soon," I tell him as I run at him, gathering chakra into my right palm and hit him with it in his stomach. My chakra pushed him back until he hits a tree to stop him.

I walk over to him as he gets up and forms hand seals and I stare at him with wide eyes, he's willing to use, that jutsu on me.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu," he yells out as he opens his mouth for the fireball to come out, I quickly form hand seals and open my own mouth, out of it comes a water dragon and it swallows his fireball then the dragon disintegrates into normal water and it falls on us both of us getting soaked.

"How were you able to?" he asks me completely not expecting it.

"I have not been training with the Third Hokage for nothing," I tell him.

He comes at me angry, I just stand there then at the last second I move but, so did Sasuke and his kick connects to my stomach and I go flying back landing into a tree trunk. I get up spitting out the blood in my mouth.

It's my turn to run at him but, instead of ending up in front of him I end up behind him and kick him up towards the sky. I appear above him up in the air as I hit him with chakra infused punches. I was about to kick him once he hits the ground but, he moved so I flip, my hands connect with the ground as I begin to flip backwards in the opposite direction of Sasuke, I continue to flip until I stop and land on my feet my back facing him, I turn around but before I do I see him in front of me, I put my arms before me to block his kicks as I dig my feet into the ground but he quickly disappears before me and with my Byakugan I see him behind me, I ready my body for the blow but instead he smacks me behind the head.

"I guess my promise did come true," he says to me I turn around to face him.

"Promise?" I ask him.

"I guess you are dense," he insults me and I feel my hand clench into a fist. "Don't you remember before we began our first training session together, I promised you that I would push you until no one can call you weak and a failure. No one can call you that now," he tells me with a small smile on his lips.

I think back to when he said that to me I stretch out my arms to hug him, hard. I punch him on his upper arm as one arm keeps around him.

"You jerk! First you beat the shit out of me then you make me cry," I say into his chest. He just stands there stiff at first but, then he relaxes and puts his arms around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. I feel him touch where the shuriken hit me; I wince and suck in a deep breath.

"I thought you blocked it," he tells me as he puts me at arms length. I shake my head, he sighs as he grabs my hand. "Come on let me take you to the hospital," I nod; we walk in silence and hand in hand.

"Sasuke I' am sorry, I just thought Naruto had a right to know, he our friend, you know," I tell him in a low voice as I look over at him he just grunts. "He might be willing to help us," I say.

"No, I already got you involved, I don't want to involve him too," he says to me as he let's go of my hand.

I look over at him and wonder if it's true or is it a lie. I was about to ask him but, then Naruto stepped before us, he looks at me then at Sasuke.

"And you call me the idiot, look what you did to Hinata," Naruto says to Sasuke.

"What about what she did to me?" Sasuke asks.

"Everything cancels out if you hit a girl!" Naruto yells.

"That's stupid," Sasuke mutters.

"No! You are stupid!" Naruto yells.

"I didn't call you stupid, stupid," Sasuke says quite loud.

"You did just now!" Naruto yells as he walks closer to Sasuke.

I just keep on walking, hopefully they follow me soon but, then I hear them yelling even louder, I sigh as I shake my head as I make my way to the hospital.

* * *

A few days later Kakashi tells our team that he entered us in the Chunin exams, and I met a shinobi from Sand that I found quite interesting. So it seems things are going to be getting interesting in this village.

I thought things with Hinata would've turned weird between us but, they've actually gotten better. She hangs out with us more, trains with us more frequently, and I also get to talk to her like before.

It's not like I missed her or anything but it feels good to have her around once more.

Something in the atmosphere chances when she's around, everything doesn't seem so dark, everyone becomes happy when she is around, and with her it's just _different_. I feel much more peaceful with her around, as I' am sure everyone feels the same with her.

We make our way into the room the where the examination will take place but, not before I got my ass kicked by some guy named Rock Lee. I walk into the room not feeling in one of my best moods, and my mood becomes even sourer when I notice _she_ is here with her team.

I go over to her and grab on to her upper arm she looks at me surprised, then she was about to smile until she noticed my expression.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at her.

"My sensei entered my team because she believes in us what's your excuse?" she asks me, I let go of her arm.

"Kakashi said we were ready," I say to her.

"Hey, Hinata good thing you're here, now I could show you my cool new moves," Naruto tells her.

"Is it me or is this whole thing a drag?" a familiar voice asks us. I turn around to see Shikamaru and his team walking over towards us, well Ino comes running to me and clings on to my back, I look over my shoulder at her, annoyed.

"Oh, Sasuke good thing you are here!" Ino yells into my ear.

"I-I-I-N-N-N-O-O-O-O-O! Get your filthy-unworthy hands off Sasuke!" Sakura yells just as loud.

"Did you say something billboard brow?" now with them both arguing I can make my escape.

I go over to Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"It seems as if the entire rookie nine, made it into the exams," Kiba says.

"All I know is that this is all annoying and a drag," Shikamaru says, sighs then yawns.

"It's okay Shikamaru I' am sure your team will do just fine," Hinata reassures him with a pat on his back.

"All I know is that our team is ready for anything, we've been training like crazy, right Akamaru?" Kiba looks up at his puppy and the puppy barks his agreement. I turn to Hinata.

"Are you sure you should be here?" I ask her she looks at me surprised. "It's not as if I care about you or anything, it's just I' am wondering, you know?" I hear Shikamaru snicker and the rest of the guy's just look at me.

"Of course why not?"

"I don't think you are ready," I tell her and she laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke of course, I' am ready as is my team, Kurenai sensei and the Third think I' am," she says completely serious. "Well the Third did say this year will be extremely difficult but he said it was nothing I can't handle," she finishes with a smile.

"When is it that you and the Third talk? And why is it that he never tells me anything," I ask her.

"Well, it's because I' am the Third's favorite and most promising student," she tells me then she sticks her tongue out at me, I snicker at her. Then we heard it, we heard his loud proclamation.

"You, idiots better watch out because Naruto Uzumaki is here to kick all your asses! I won't lose to any of your dumbasses!" he finishes as he laughs and folds his arms behind his head.

"That stupid idiot just made a room full of shinobi hate him, he is such a drag. How do you put up with him Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks me.

"I don't know," I answer him truthfully but, that idiot took the words right out of my mouth. Hinata leaves to go defend Naruto from Sakura's evil clutches.

"Hey do you guys want the whole room to come after you newbie's?" some guy with white hair and glasses asks us. Everyone looks at him surprised but, Hinata and I watch him closely, we both look at him suspecting, and not trusting him.

* * *

There's something about this guy that I just doesn't seem right. I stand back away from the rest of the rookies as I see them gather around him and he gives them information. Then I hear Sasuke ask about Rock Lee. I go up to him and ask him.

"What do you want to know about Rock Lee?" I ask him.

"Do you know him?" he asks me as he looks down at the cards before that guy Kabuto.

"Yeah, he's on my cousin's team," I tell him as I wave at them. Rock Lee waves at me with both hands, while TenTen smiles at me and Neji just glares at Sasuke.

"Genji?" Sasuke asks as he glares back at Neji.

"No, dork, it's Neji," I tell him as I swat him on the arm.

"Oh yeah, bushy brows, totally kicked Sasuke's ass," Naruto says with a laugh.

"Shut up, idiot you got your ass kicked by him too," Sakura yells as she smacks him behind his head.

"I would imagine," I say, everyone looks at me surprised even Shino.

"What is that supposed to mean, Hinata?" Sasuke asks me.

"Rock Lee trains like crazy, he never gives up and he's brilliant at taijutsu. Rock Lee is awesome plus he's nice unlike some," I look at Sasuke.

"What do you mean he train's we all do?" Chouji asks me between chips.

"No, compared to him all we do is play around. No one trains like Rock Lee well maybe except his sensei, Gai," I inform them.

"We met him," I hear all of team seven say together.

"You did! He's great isn't he! I just love Gai sensei, he's the greatest!" I tell them.

"You're crazy," Naruto says. "He's a freak just like bushy brows!" Naruto yells.

"Don't say that about them! They are the greatest, funniest, kindest, most hardworking shinobi you'll ever meet! So show them some respect!" I tell him quiet loud. I look over at Rock Lee and he seems to be crying out of joy, I smile at his back as TenTen just shrugs as she pats his back and let's him cry on her shoulder. Rock Lee then turns around and gives me his good guy pose, I smile at him. I make my way over to them.

But as I was going I noticed some movement and saw the Sound shinobi attack Kabuto.

I continue my walk toward Neji's team but then the proctor for the first exam arrived. That signaled the start of the first exam.

* * *

I sit at the desk with the written exam in front of I feel like I' am about to have a nervous breakdown but, Hinata offered to let me copy off of her exam but, I refused I do not want her to get in trouble because of me. The guy still let's me pass after I yelled out that I would never give up and he passed me without me having to write anything down on my paper.

Am I awesome or what?

Then comes the second part and it turns out we have five days to get a scroll from any other team and return to the tower, in other words a survival exam, all I know is that we are going to make to the end!

* * *

The second part of the exam has started and after awhile I feel this pain in my heart, it's telling me that someone I love is in danger. The pain becomes more powerful and I get this sinking feeling in my stomach. I look up and think, _Naruto and Sasuke you both better be okay, you better not die!!!_ I want to ask my team to go look for them and make sure they all alright but, I can't ask that of them, but now all I could think about is them, I' am worried about them and it sucks that I can't do anything about it except wait…

* * *

_Five days later…_

I look over at team seven and notice that they are all there and I let out a sigh of relief but, I notice that Sakura looks worried as she looks at Sasuke.

I go over to her and ask her, "Sakura are you okay?"

"What?…oh, Hinata of course I' am fine, nothing is wrong with me," she answers me with a forced smile, I look over at Sasuke and notice that he looks in pain, I want to ask him what is wrong but he is avoiding looking at me.

I look up to notice that Kabuto guy gave up and leaves but before he does I notice as he looks at the Jonin leader of the Sound shinobi. I too look at him wondering what connection they have but, I forget about him and turn to look at Sakura.

"Tell me what happened to Sasuke," I whisper at her as I grab her wrist and begin to twist it, she looks at me afraid. "Tell me unless you want me to break your wrist," I whisper to her in a malevolent manner.

Then she starts to tell me everything that happened to them, the attacks, how some guy Orochimaru attacked them, then I freeze at the mention of the name as she continues and I let go of her wrist. She told me how he put some kind of curse seal on Sasuke and how he said Sasuke would come looking for him since he is an avenger, I can't think as I get this cold feeling come over me. Then she kept on going talking about how he used the power of the seal to break the arms of a Sound shinobi, I look over at said shinobi as he looks at Sasuke with hate. She then told me that Sasuke is in always in pain and that something weird is going on with him.

I go back to my team lost in my thoughts, I look up to watch the Sound Jonin, just like that Kabuto guy something is just not right with him.

All I could think about is what Sakura said about Orochimaru, that Sasuke will go look for him in order to get more power, I get scared as I look at Sasuke, would he really betray his village?

I don't hear as the Third calls out to me, until Kiba elbows me, then I look up to hear the Third call me over to him, I go as everyone else leaves to watch the first match from above.

* * *

I wonder what the Third wants with Hinata?

But, right now all I could think about is how am I going to defeat this guy without the sharingan, I have to find a way or else I won't be able to fight the strongest shinobi. Then Kakashi tells me that I must not use the sharingan no matter what or else the seal will take over me, and he along with all the other Jonin will be forced to stop the match. How the hell did he know about it? But still this pain is almost unbearable it's just too much but, I'll put up with it because **I' am** an avenger and this pain is nothing compared to the other kind of pain...

* * *

**What did the Third want to tell Hinata? What kind of pain is Sasuke talking about? Will I write about it in the next chapter? Who know, it all depends on you. So until then…**


	14. A Request from the Third

**Fried ryce:** Thank you, I think (J/K). You will have to wait and see if Sasuke does go after the Snake, but, this chapter you'll kind of find out. Now, now, don't get tooooo ahead in the story but some of your ideas sound pretty good…I hope you like what happens next…

**kenshinlover2002:** You pretty much find out in this chapter…You will have to wait my friend and see if Hinata does go after Sasuke.

**Hinanarut4ever:** Yes, they are 12. And thank you!!! I hope you'll continue to like it.

**Black Diamond07:** Well, to answer your first question, what do you mean by my writing is in purple? I don't understand please explain it to me. Answer number two, (sighing) you got me, I don't think I' am very good at writing action but, I'll try my best! I gave you a little bit of a fight against the Third, I hope you like it.

**netbreaker0:** I will continue! Yes, Naruto does train with Jiraiya.

**Rikkamaru:** You will find out what the Third wanted, I hope you don't get angry at his request. But I'll leave the exams like they are thank you for enjoying it, I hope you'll continue to like it.

**Hinata6:** Yes. Hinata will fight Neji, well not really…read it and you'll find out. No, Sasuke won't be there to watch because he has other problems…Oh and Black Diamond07 says hi.

* * *

_Just let me say I' am sorry for two things: first, for having such a sucky fight scene, and second, for making Hinata weak and a bit crazy…_

* * *

**A Request from the Third**

I go to my team and I watch Sasuke's match.

Well, I watch it but, don't see it. I slowly look over at the Third and he looks up at me from below, and he nods. I look at the floor, and tighten my hold on the railing, as I remember what the Third asked of me…

_He grabs me by my upper arm and takes me away from all the Jonin; I look up at him puzzled by his behavior._

_"My Lord what's wrong?" I ask him worried. He looks down at me his expression solemn as he begins to talk to me slowly._

_"I have a request of you Hinata," he says as he looks at me uncertain if he should continue._

_"Of course, Hokage, anything," I say, I look over to see that the first match has already started and it's Sasuke._

_"Hinata…what I' am about to ask you will change your life forever," he says to me slowly and quietly. I look up at him surprised, and wait for him to continue. "I want you to lose, against whoever it maybe, I ask you to lose, this is my request." He says looking into my surprised-wide eyes, and I could see by looking into his eyes that this is not a joke._

_I look down for a minute then look up at him and ask the simplest yet difficult question._

_"Why?"_

_"I want you to lose because I will train you…I'm going to show you a jutsu, a jutsu that only one other person has ever used…he gave up his life to use this jutsu and he taught it to me. Now I wish to teach it to you so that you may use it. But in order for me to teach it to you I need time to train you and you will not have that time if you make into the finals," he says to me as he rests a hand on my shoulder. "Hinata if you accept this then I will explain everything to you, once we begin the training. You have until your match to decide, now go to your team and cheer for Sasuke," he says to me and gives me a little shove towards the stairs._

_I look back at him, wondering what kind of technique he means, he just smiles at me as he urges me to continue walking, I nod, and then I give him my back and continue._

I look down to notice that the second match has already started, I look over at Kiba. "Who won?" I ask him.

"Uchiha," he says as he looks over at me. "Were you not watching it?"

"I guess, not, where is he?" I ask as I look around for Sasuke to congratulate him.

"His sensei, took him," he says as he continues to look forward, towards the match.

I wonder where Kakashi sensei took Sasuke and for what purpose?

I don't pay attention to any of the matches not, even when Naruto and Kiba fight. I jump as I feel someone tap my shoulder I look up at Kurenai sensei as she looks down at me troubled.

"Hinata what is wrong? You seem out of it," she tells me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that there is so much on my mind," I tell her.

"Well you better forget about that because you're up next," she says to me as she points to the screen and I see I'm up against, Neji, of all people. I go down the stairs and I have already come to my decision.

* * *

"Come on, Hinata kick some ass!" I yell she looks up at me and smiles.

But something seems off with her, she doesn't look confident. Plus during my match she didn't even yell out or anything, I know, I was fighting her teammate, but still.

"Something is wrong with her," I say out loud.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks me as she looks down to see Hinata.

"She doesn't seem like her usual self," I say as I watch and hear her cousin rip her apart. She just stands there, taking it.

"I've noticed it, too," I hear bushy brows say. We all watch as Neji keeps insulting her, her left eyebrow begins to twitch and I see her hands clench into fist she looks ready to kick his ass but then her eyes change, she looks at the Hokage then she looks at the proctor.

"I forfeit," she says as she walks away and leaves.

"Hinata! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell angry that she'd give up like that without even trying. She stops and turns around to face me.

"Naruto, it is none of your business so stay out of it!" she says to me as she continues to walk towards the door, opens it and leaves.

"Something is really wrong," I find myself whispering.

"Why do you say that now?" Sakura asks me, losing her cool and getting angry at me.

"She fought with Sasuke and she was almost his equal," I tell her.

"Really?" I hear Kakashi sensei asks sounding interested, I look back at him and nod.

"We all train together and they fight but none of us really fight for real, you know. But that day **they** did, and I had to carry stupid Sasuke after the fight, because she hit that thing that the chakra flows through. He told me he couldn't feel his left leg or arm, and he couldn't feel his chakra," I tell them.

"So there must be some other reason for her to forfeit like that," Kakashi sensei says, I just nod.

I wonder what is going through her head, why would she give up like that without putting up a fight. I wonder what Sasuke is going to do when he finds out…

* * *

**With the preliminary matches at an end, we find our three heroes training under three great master; Sasuke under Kakashi, Naruto under Jiraiya (even though Naruto doesn't believe his master is that great), and Hinata under the Third Hokage.**

**They are all training for different reason and goals. All three will have different accomplishment's and dreams at the end of their training will these thing's change their friendship for the better or worse?**

* * *

_During Hinata's training with the Third…_

I see him in front of me, I form some hand seals, I open my mouth and out comes a water dragon it flies up in the air then it starts to come down gaining more momentum as it swallows the Third but then I notice a puff a smoke and a log appears inside the dragon.

"Shit!" I whisper as the dragon dissolves into normal water. I run, I start to breathe hard and faster I see five shuriken come at me from behind, I easily dodge them all except the sixth one in my blind spot, I try to move in the last minute, and it grazes my cheek, I hiss in pain, as I begin to wipe away the blood.

I see the Third behind a tree I make a few hand signs and a few trees explode the Third appears once more to put out the fire he opens his mouth and a massive amount of water comes out, he then turns around to face me I stand in place as he stares at me.

"You really could've killed me," he says as he walks over to me slowly and also wearily.

"Nah, I knew it wasn't the real you," I tell him as I get into my gentle fist stance, he looks at me uncertain, but then he comes at me, when he gets to the place I want him I throw two kunai up in the air in opposite directions. Down come hundreds of shuriken, kunai, and senbon at the Third, he looks at me surprised and pleased.

"So you had enough time to plant them, did you? Man I must really be getting old," he says as he just stands there not moving.

"Th-Third, I think you should m-move," I tell him.

But it's too late, I scream as I watch them land into his body, cutting his head open from behind, watching as his brain falls out, a kunai landing in his eye from behind, both arms being cut off and all the blood gushing out from where his arms used to be, one leg cut into piece's and the other barely connected by a piece of bone, I see blood coming out of all places. I stand there crying at his motionless torn body, but then I see his body twitch, that's when I throw up.

I fall to my knees watching as my lunch comes back out, in whole new different colors.

I dare not look up, I feel the tears coming down as I begin to mourn his death.

"Come on, Hinata you didn't think you could kill me that easily, did you?" I look at the Third's feet. I look up at him, surprised and relived but then I get angry.

"You cast a genjutsu?" I ask him as I slowly get up. I look over at his supposed dead body and it's gone.

He looks to his right avoiding my angry gaze. "Maybe," he answers me not looking at me. I yell as I go at him.

I go down to kick him in his right knee; he begins to fall a bit. I stand up as I send chakra to my hand and hit him in the stomach and with my other chakra infused hand hit him in the chest, I go behind him as I bring down my forearm on the back of his neck and he falls face first into the dirt.

I blink not believing I could defeat him that quickly, I see him behind me as he kicks me behind my knees, I fall on them but, I quickly get up and face him, I ignore the pain in them as I breathe out of my clenched teeth.

"Who knew you could get so angry over a little genjutsu," he says to me as he comes at me kicking me in the stomach, I fly back a tree stopping me from going any further.

I get up slower this time, I again find myself ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach. I run at him finding some kind of reserved energy.

I hit him with much more chakra in my fist then last time, into his chest, I go behind him and jump up in the air as I turn quickly, the back of my foot connecting with his left cheek, I put my hands on the top of his head and stay there for a second my legs up straight towards the sky and jump feet first in front of him as I form some quick hand seals, a fireball comes out and I aim it at the Third.

But as the fireball dissipates I notice a hole in the ground, I flip backwards hoping to avoid him getting a hold of my feet or any other part for that matter, because I do not want my body being dug into the earth my head only on the surface. I near a tree and send chakra to my feet as I climb up the trunk and sit on a branch waiting for him to appear once more.

"Let's take a break," I hear the Hokage say from below sounding breathless. I jump off the branch and land right in front of him. I see him rub the top of his head. "You could have warned me you were going to land on my head."

"You could have warned me you were going to cast a genjutsu," I tell him feeling angry all over again. "I really thought you did die, I could still hear the blood gushing out of the wounds, your last breathe, the way your eye rolled back, the look of pain of your bloody face," I tell him as I clench my hands into fists.

"You know Itachi is good at genjutsu so you must learn to get out of it," he says as he sits down, slowly. I stay standing as I don't move an inch does he know about it? My whole body becomes tense. "If you and Sasuke plan to kill him you must be ready," he finishes. I feel my body relax as I sit in front of him.

"Your right my Lord," I tell him hoping he doesn't read too much into my voice shaking.

"You never did explain to me why you forfeited the match against Neji," he says as he takes a drink of water from his bottle. I play with the cap of mine as I explain.

"If I would've fought Neji, I would've given it my all and I doubt I would've lost," I tell him as I look up.

"That much confidence, ehh?" he asks me with a smile on his lips. I put my arms behind me, my hands touching the humid grass as I lean back.

"Of course, I mean I could hold my own against 'the Professor' can I not my Lord?" I ask him.

"Hmph," he says as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks to the left.

"Well, I know you asked me for a reason, so I knew I could not fight my cousin because I would've given it my all," I tell him then I become silent for a minute but then I look up and ask him. "Does all this training have to do with Orochimaru?" I've been waiting for the past week to ask him, he nods as he looks at me.

"He's out to get Sasuke," he tells me, it's now my turn to nod.

"Why would he want him?" I ask out loud but then I figure it out as I look at him surprised at my own discovery. "His sharingan?"

"Sharp as ever, Hinata," he tells me with a smile. I look at the ground as I rest my hands on my lap as I dig my fingers into my palms. "Is there something worrying you, Hinata?"

"Hokage I must tell you something," I say really loud, hoping he could hear the urgent need in my voice.

"I know, Hinata, I fear it too," he tells me in his old wise voice as he looks at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I fear our Sasuke will indeed seek him out to gain more power," he finishes with a long sigh.

"I don't fear it, I know it. He'd sell his soul, body, and mind, everything to Orochimaru in order to gain the necessary power to kill Itachi. But, don't you worry my Lord, I'll do whatever it takes in order for him not to leave, if I have to I'll kill him," I confess the truth to the Third he looks up at me surprised.

"Do you really think it will come to that?" he asks me, I find myself unable to form words, so I just nod.

It's the truth, if I have to stop Sasuke from leaving this village and joining forces with Orochimaru, if I have to kill him, then I'll do it. I'll probably die but, I'll do it to keep this village safe.

It does not matter if none of my dreams come true, all that matters is to prevent Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, I don't care if all the promises Sasuke and I made to each other when we were younger come true either.

I will do everything in my power to keep him from leaving, even if it means killing him and me in the process.

* * *

**The month given to the finalist in** **chunin exams has come to an end. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke have not seen or spoken to each other in the whole month. They've been too busy training with their Masters to even have time to talk.**

**In truth Hinata was avoiding Sasuke; she did not want to see him. She feared she'd drive him away. She wants to get close to him like they used to be, and Naruto has been to busy with his Ero-sennin for her to even talk to him.**

**Sasuke was too busy with his training to even notice there are two very important people missing in his life. He was either ignoring the fact or just doesn't care.**

**Naruto was really focused on his training and the very bad influence of the Ero-sennin had on him; to notice that his rival is not around or that the girl he secretly loves (okay so it's not that big of a secret) were currently missing in his life. **

**Well okay, Sasuke is always in the back of his head and Hinata? Well, she is in his heart giving him strength from with in. **

* * *

I sit next to Kiba, I feel good. Just a minute ago I gave Naruto some words of encouragement. I know he'll do excellent, he'll definitely defeat Neji.

I feel a cold shiver go down my spine as the fight begins. I look back at the ANBU Black ops. guy, and he is sitting not to far away from us. I activate my Byakugan to see who it is, and I see that it's the same guy from the chunin exams, Kabuto.

I get up.

"Hinata where are going? Naruto is fighting don't you want to see it?" Kiba asks me, I look down at him and lie.

"I have to use the restroom, I can't hold it any longer," I go to the railing and yell the loudest I can, "Kick his ass, Naruto!!" then I go up the stairs into a hallway, and wait, knowing he'll follow me.

"Well, well who would've thought that the weak Kabuto is in fact a spy for the Snake?" I guess as he enters the hallway a couple of minutes after me.

"You really are sharp, but, please respect Lord Orochimaru," he tells me from behind the ANBU mask.

"Why should I respect him?" I ask him as I lean against the wall my arms folded behind my back.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you," he says I feel his killing intent trying to swallow me whole. "Well I was given orders by Lord Orochimaru to kill you; he says you are a threat to his goal."

"Lil 'ol me, a threat to the Great Orochimaru?" I ask sarcastically. "This goal of his, is it Sasuke?" I ask already knowing the answer but, I want to hear it from someone else.

"Yes. You see during the chunin exam Lord Orochimaru attacked Sasuke and at first Sasuke was afraid and didn't put up much of a fight. But then Naruto mentioned you name and Sasuke tried to kill Lord Orochimaru without a second thought. He was willing to die without accomplishing his purpose, and it was all because of you."

I feel this new hope bubble within me. So there is still hope for him!

"But the truth is I don't really want to kill you. You seem quite entertaining," he tells me with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I stand up straight away from the wall.

"It seems like a waste to kill you now; I know you'll get more powerful with time and more fun to kill."

"You are crazy," I say as I walk towards him.

"Yes, you're right," he tells me. I was about to activate my Byakugan and take him down until I feel him do something to me I look up at his mask and whisper.

"It'll be your downfall," then everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up feeling as if I had a full nights rest but as I became fully awake what I see before me what looks like a dream.

I watch as Kakashi sensei kicks some sound ninja's ass, I also see Gai sensei beat some other sound ninja's. I was about to ask what is going on but then Sakura pulls me down as some kunai fly above our heads, I notice that the whole audience is asleep.

"What's going on?" I ask Sakura.

"We are under attack, what does it look like idiot?" she tells me.

"Wait where is Sasuke, wasn't his mach going on before I feel asleep? Where's Hinata? I heard her yell for me but after that I didn't see her anymore," I say.

"I don't know or care! We have to go, we have a new mission."

"Mission?" I ask not understanding why we'd have a mission at a time like this.

"Yes, it's your first A-ranked mission since the land of Waves. Your mission is to locate Sasuke who went after Garra, then after you find Sasuke, hide until you get further orders," Kakashi sensei tells me with his back to us.

"Sasuke went after him?" I ask. "Okay, let me find Hinata so that we could take her with us," I tell them as I get up then I notice a Sound ninja come at me, he's too quick for me to stop his attack all I could do is wait and watch as he kills me.

But then out of nowhere Gai sensei appears and smashes the shinobi through the wall creating a hole in the wall, the shinobi goes through the opening, falling to his death.

"There is no time for that Naruto! Take Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakkun, go now!" Kakashi sensei orders us all.

"But, we need her instead of Sakura she's better then her," I say.

"Naruto there is no time go after Sasuke and trust your teammate," Kakashi sensei says to me as Sakura grabs me and we jump through the same hole Gai sensei made, Shikamaru and a dog following us.

"Why didn't he listen to me?" I yell. "If we have to stop Sasuke from doing something stupid, only Hinata could do that!" I continue to yell, I get angry, and I feel the fox's chakra bubbling inside me. "Stupid Sasuke!"

* * *

I find myself waking up slowly, but then I remember what happened and I get up quickly ready to fight but then, I find myself in my bed. My head starts throbbing, I put it in my hands hoping it will go away.

"So you've finally woken up," I hear a voice in the shadows; I look up amazed he could enter my room and go unnoticed all this time.

"What are you doing here, Kabuto?" I ask him feeling the throbbing become faster and more painful, I tighten my hold on my head as I bring up my bent knees to my chest.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't kill you by accident," he tells me.

"Now that you know, how about we fight?" I ask him as I look up at him as he comes out of the shadows so I could see him, I begin to feel angry and stupid, for letting him take me out like that without a fight. I try to get up off the bed but, I can't, I look at him waiting for him to explain.

"It's weird for you to even be moving; I put my strongest paralysis jutsu on you. But, then again I expect nothing else from the now deceased Third Hokage's student," he tells me.

I stay still barely even breathing as I hear what he said to me, I feel the tears come down my eyes involuntary, I get this need to yell out but I can't my throat is clogged up. I open my mouth trying to yell out he's lying but nothing is coming out. I stay there feeling as if the need to fight vanishes and the need to run take over. I just sit on my bed, crying unable to do nothing else, I feel I can't breath, I feel like I' am slowly dying, my world becoming dark.

I try to look up and ask how but I can't, I can't do anything, he continues to talk to me.

"Lord Orochimaru killed him. The Sound and Sand came together to bring down the Hidden Leaf but, sadly we failed. It seems your _old _Hokage could do nothing to stop the assault he died failing to protect his precious village," he tells me with a laugh.

I just sit there, not having the strength to kill Kabuto, I can't so anything, I hate this feeling, _I hate it!_

I continue to cry knowing in my heart what he said is true, but, not the part about the Third not protecting the village. He gave his life defending this village from Orochimaru.

I begin to get this feeling, that's been hiding waiting for the right moment to come out…**fear**. I feel as if I' am slowly going crazy, I have to get out of this room, I have to get away from Kabuto but, I can't because I start to feel it again, the fear.

"Killed?" I whisper, the word feels foreign to my mouth it leaves a sour unpleasant taste in it.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru did it," he tells me again, coming closer to me.

I let the words sink in, the first time I heard it, it felt weird but not I've gotten used to it, the tears continue to fall they are unable to stop.

The one man who believed in me, the man who drove me to become who I' am. The same man who did no harm to anyone, the man who defended this village with his life. The Third Hokage who got me to be friends with Naruto, that trained Sasuke and me since we were eight, the one who taught me everything I know.

I feel nauseas, I feel the room tilting, everything is going black again but, I won't faint, not now.

The Third Hokage was killed by the Snake, I let that sink in.

I get up off the bed easily, I walk slowly towards the door holding onto anything so that I won't fall.

"The Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru?" I whisper again looking at my hands, I feel my body turn cold, I start to shiver as I stand in front of the wall for support. I feel as if I have no legs, I feel as if I' am watching myself but, not seeing me.

I slowly fall to the floor my numb legs giving out under me, I relax the rest of my body against the wall if I move I'll probably be laying on the floor, crying uncontrollably, I dig my fingers into the wall, I look down at my finger's and see the blood flow down them and onto my forearms. I don't feel the warmth of it or the pain I can't feel anything.

I suddenly begin to get tired again, I get this feeling to sleep take over, and I rest my forehead on the wall. I begin to feel hopeless; tired of everything that's happened to me, losing two of the most important people in my life, Sasuke's mom and Sarutobi sensei and knowing I'll lose the third, Sasuke. Having the fear finally manifest itself out in the open, and losing the man who was like a father to me, a friend, mentor, he was everything to me.

I want to get up, I tell my body to get up and runaway to leave Kabuto, and run the hell away from here, that I don't want to continue telling me the Third was killed, I don't want to hear it anymore.

But, my heart is telling me to stay and face it, to face the fact the Third is gone, forever, that I can't runaway from the truth.

Now that I've realized it, I feel I can't breath again, I try gasping for air, talking deep breaths but nothing.

I begin to feel a churning in my stomach, the very little I ate, coming back up and staying in my throat. I feel the shock and disbelief, how weird that I feel that now, it almost makes me want to laugh.

I look back at Kabuto but, I don't see him I only see the shape of him the tears blurring my vision. I still feel I can't breath and the need to vomit is still there. "Why did you fee the need to tell me this, Kabuto?" I ask him in an emotionless voice that hears strange to my own ears as I get up slowly, I pass by my mirror but, then I go back to look at myself.

I rest my forehead on it trying to take a better look.

I look pale, paler then usual, I notice that I look weak, that all those years of training have turned into nothing, incapable, torn apart, like a little girl that's been broken into little piece's and I'll never be able to find myself whole, again.

But, what amazes me the most are my eyes, they show nothing, no emotion, no feeling, nothing, they show emptiness, they don't show how broken I' am they give nothing away; it's too scary so I look away.

I feel my right hand turn into a fist and it involuntary hits the mirror, I hear it shatter I look at the floor to watch the pieces hit and break into smaller pieces, I then look down at my fist, I see all the blood but, I feel nothing no pain, nothing, all I experience is numbness, like I' am in some kind of dream or something, maybe a nightmare.

I look up at Kabuto; he on the other hand looks at me surprised. He looks at me like he's afraid of me; he backs away and jumps out the window.

I look out the window perplexed. What the hell just happened? I for some reason look down at my legs I see my blood, on them.

I just stand there watching my blood tickle down my leg. I hear a commotion outside my door; I look up to find about four guards staring at me through my open door.

"Lady Hinata, what happened?" one man asks me trying to get rid of the shakiness in his voice and the fear in his eyes; I look up and look into them as I say.

"It seems my fist broke my mirror," I look down at said fist and wonder why it does not hurt.

* * *

A few days later a funeral was held for the Third Hokage, the leader of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone looked sad like a bit of their hearts are missing, like it died along with Sarutobi sensei.

I feel lost, I watch everyone but it's like I' am watching everything happen behind a camera.

I can't feel anything the numbness I felt when I heard about it is still with me, it hasn't left.

I look down at my right hand, they Hyuga medics took care of it, they told me it would hurt, sting and be painful but, I just watched I felt nothing, none of the things they told me.

I look forward ignoring the concerned stares from Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kurenai sensei.

I look forward not being able to show any emotion, nothing in my eyes reflect all the pain and suffering inside of me. I can't cry, I can't do anything, just like with Kabuto, I can't do anything!

How I hate it!

I can't scream, yell or even talk. After I spoke with the guards no other words have come out my mouth, it seems dry and my throat feels sore, almost like a scream is trying to come out but, it just won't.

I feel rain falling, I look up, and so the heavens are crying for me.

I keep my eyes closed with my face up feeling the rain on my skin.

I laugh how ironic I could laugh but, I can't cry, I laugh at the rain, at me, at everything.

I feel my tears fall from my eyes mixing with the rain, how funny I could cry again, I continue to laugh as I feel everyone's gaze on me, Naruto comes closer and puts his hand in mine, I look at him trying to smile but, my lips don't move.

"Hinata, it's okay," he whispers, I remove my hand from his as I start to shake my head, I open my mouth but, nothing comes out, I want to yell out that nothing is okay!

That how Orochimaru could be let free walking the streets as if he committed no crime! How come on one is going after him!

I turn to look at Sasuke I'm angry at him for what he is going to do. I want to yell out to everyone that Sasuke is going to leave and join the Snake! That he's going to betray us all. But I can't find my voice.

Once again I start to laugh as I rest my bent head in my palm shaking my head.

I leave before the funeral is over, I leave laughing.

* * *

"Something is wrong with her, shouldn't we follow her?" I hear Naruto ask me. All I could do is stand her watching a crying, laughing Hinata walk away.

Just a minute ago, she looked at me with such hate, that I felt she might try to kill me. I've never seen her look at me like that, she was truly angry. Without having to say a word she told me with her eyes, I start to shake a bit, that Hinata was terrifying, it's like she's turned into someone else.

Someone I don't know anymore.

"No, we should leave her alone for now," I tell Naruto.

I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that she knows something that I have yet to find out.

* * *

I look up at the ceiling of my room, once again I find myself in bed, actually I've been here for a whole week now, I haven't gotten out of it (okay, well only to use the bathroom) but other then that I've been laying here thinking about everything and nothing.

My dad must be really worried about me because he let both, Naruto and Sasuke into my room.

Naruto came in here and told me he was leaving on a trip with Ero-sennin and that he was going to show him a new move that's even better then the chidori, I wanted to ask him what the chidori is but, I can't, I also want to smile but I also can't do that so he just left looking a bit down.

I still haven't been able to talk, I open my mouth and form words but, no sound comes out.

When Naruto and Sasuke came, I would always ignore Sasuke, I never looked at him and if I did, I looked at him with hate.

He stopped coming after two days, what a weakling.

I want to yell at him, I want to yell and tell him not to leave or else I'll have to kill him but I can't seem to warn him.

Just yesterday I was told that Itachi retuned but, I didn't react I had a feeling he'd return but, what surprised me was that he's after Naruto, I jumped out of the bed ready to kill him for wanting to get Naruto, I knew he'd come after him! I was told that Naruto was not in the village when he came, so I went back into my bed. The Jonin told me that Sasuke went after Naruto to warn him.

I look at the Jonin wondering if I should follow them but, then decide not to, I'm sure Lord Jiraiya will take care of them, I give the Jonin my back and the Jonin takes that as his dismissal and leaves closing the door quietly after him.

I close my eyes against the tears that are coming out, I cry silently and to myself.

* * *

On the eighth day of lying around and doing nothing on my bed, I remembered it; I remembered the last conversation I had with the Third…

"_Hinata you must remember to use this jutsu to finally defeat Orochimaru," he tells me after he showed it to me; I look up at him wondering why he taught it to me. "If I don't accomplish in sealing Orochimaru away then, I leave the duty to you," he says. I keep staring at him, not understanding what he means so I ask him._

"_Hokage what do you mean 'if I don't achieve,' are you planning to take him on by yourself? Because I could help you-" I was about to continue until he cut me off._

"_No, Hinata he's on a whole different level from you, you could never defeat him now, and you must wait until you get more powerful. I believe you, Sasuke, and Naruto will become even greater then the Sannin," he tells me as he hits his chest. "I know it in here."_

"_Hokage I've never really thanked you for all your attention to me because of you, I'm stronger," I say to him._

"_Don't be ridiculous Hinata there is no need to thank me, I was happy to have been able to train you," he says as he rests his hand on my head then into my hair to mess it up._

"_Hokage why are you talking as if your gone, already?" I asked him but, I kind of suspected what he was up to. _

"_I wish Orochimaru had your heart," he tells me with a sigh. He looks down at me then rests both of his hands on each of my shoulders, I look into his eyes. "Hinata I want you to never give up, to fight on, and live. I know I' am putting a heavy burden on you. I' am passing my will of fire to you. I want you to finish what I started, it'll take time and a lot more dedication but, I know you will do it! I believe in you, you are the future of this village, it all depends on you. So please Hinata Hyuga, never give up and give it your all. Never, ever give up on Sasuke he will find his way home thanks to you. Don't you ever give up on anything and give it your all and you will achieve everything you put your heart into it," he finishes. I start to cry and I whisper._

"_Why does it feel I'll never see you again my Lord?" I rest my head on his chest._

"_I'm Sarutobi Sensei to you, Hinata Hyuga, you will carry out my wish will you not?" he asks me as he rests his chin on the top of my head._

"_Yes, Sarutobi sensei, I will, I promise you," I tell him as I look up at him._

"_Well Hinata it seems I have nothing left to teach you. How about we go celebrate?" he asks me and I nod._

"_How about ramen, sensei, I know this great place," I tell him holding in my laugh._

"_You are spending too much time with, Naruto," he tells me as he shakes his head. "Ramen it is," he says sounding defeated._

"_You are the best sensei," I yell as I start to run into the forest to get out of it and on the streets, the Hokage walking behind me in a much slower pace._

I sit up. He told me never to give up that I must fight; he passed his will on to me.

If I stay in bed then that would mean that I have given up and I can not do that to Sarutobi sensei, I run into my bathroom to shower and change, so that I could help rebuild the village.

* * *

A few days later, I found out Sasuke is in the hospital because of Itachi, I stay there with him until he wakes up, hoping it's soon because I really need to talk to him about everything, I sit there holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

"Finally, I' am back!" I yell as I jump up in the air and throw both my fists in the air. "I have to find Hinata and show her my new killer move," I say to no one in particular, I begin to run but then I notice I' am not moving an inch. I stop moving my legs to see why, and then I look back at the new Hokage. "What do you want old lady?" I ask her, I see a vain pop out of her forehead.

"Who is this Hinata? Is she your girlfriend?" I feel my face heat up.

"You could say that," I say as I look at the ground.

"I feel sorry for her," she tells me as she let's go of me and I fall on my butt.

"Hey!" I yell but she continues to walk away with Shizune, her pig and a laughing Ero-sennin, I follow them.

"So when are you going to heal Kakashi sensei and stupid Sasuke?" I ask her.

"In a bit," she answers me without looking at me, I get irritated.

"Can you do it now?" I ask her, she stops to look back at me.

"If I do it now, will you leave me alone?" she asks me, I smile and nod, we make or way to the hospital, and she goes into Sasuke's room only to find out he is not alone.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" I ask her surprised to see her out of bed. She looks back at me her eye's red from crying and some really dark bags under her eyes, probably from not sleeping, a smile appears on her lips as she see's me, she let's go of his hand to come running to me and hugs me hard, she begins to cry.

"I've missed you Naruto!" she says between sobs, I feel everyone watch us and I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"So, he wasn't lying," I hear the old hag say, she then turns to heal Sasuke, and Hinata and I watch amazed.

"Lady Tsunade! The last member of the three Sannin, what are you doing back in the village, my Lady?" Hinata asks her as she finishes healing Sasuke.

"She accepted the title of Fifth Hokage, Lady Hinata," Ero-sennin, answers, she looks surprised but then she quickly covers it up.

"I' am sure Sarutobi sensei would be happy to know you took the position," Hinata says both Ero-sennin and the old hag look at Hinata surprised. "Before he died he used to train the three of us but, he trained with me before he died and he asked me to call him Sarutobi sensei," she tells them as she looks at the ground sad.

"Really? I didn't know that Hinata, did he teach you a new jutsu?" I ask her, she nods not looking at me. "I was taught a really cool new move by Ero-sennin!" I tell her really excited; she looks up at me and smiles.

"You have to show it to me," she says as I nod.

"Well he's better now, he should wake up in a few hours, now where is Kakashi?" she asks, I look back at Hinata.

"I have to go with the old hag, so wait for me here okay?" I say to her and she nods as she bows at the Fifth Hokage.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," she then stands up straight and walks over to her chair and sits next to Sasuke and continues to hold his hand, she doesn't even look back at me as we leave.

* * *

I find myself in a hospital bed like those many years ago, just like that long ago I feel a warm hand in mine, I open my eyes to find Hinata there looking at me worried.

How weird just a week and a half ago she hated me and now she's worried, I snatch my hand out of her hold as I sit up slowly.

She looks at me hurt but, I don't care. She rests her hands on her lap as she plays with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm sorry," she whispers at me, I look over at her to find her crying softly. "I've been acting like I'm crazy, and for that I' am sorry," she tells me as her voice breaks down towards the end.

I don't say anything as I watch her wipe her tears, it hurts me to see her like that but, she put me through so much. But, I decide to forget about it, now.

"I met **him** again," I watch as her expression does not change.

"I heard. How did it go?" she asks me but doesn't look at me.

"Not so good since I' am in a hospital bed," I tell her, angry that she'd even ask, I see her flinch.

"I heard he was after Naruto," she tells me as she looks up at me.

"Yeah, you were right your 'just a thought' came true," I tell her but, then I continue. "But, he didn't want him because of me but, for some other reason," I tell her my suspicions.

"Actually, someone I know overheard, Lord Jiraiya and Kakashi sensei, he told me they were talking about some organization named Akatsuki and it seems Itachi is in it. It turns out this organization doesn't want Naruto but, what's inside of him," she tells me. I feel my eyes become bigger and my mouth fall wide open.

"The fox," I whisper and she nods. I start to think things over then I hear her whisper.

"Don't you dare think it!"

"What?" I ask not understanding what she means.

"Don't you dare use Naruto as bait to lure your brother, don't you dare do it!" she yells.

"Don't call him, that!" I say loud and angry.

"What your _brother_?" she taunts me. "Are you afraid you are one of the same?" she asks me. I reach out to grab her wrist and force her next to me.

"I don't, I don't! I'm not like him!" I yell as I tighten my hold and breathe in her face which is inches away from mine, I tell she looks scared.

"Let go of me, your hurting me," she says then she grabs my other wrist and starts to twist it, I let go of her and she let's go of me and backs away.

"You've changed," she whispers looking sad and in pain. "What I feared is coming true," she continues as she bumps into a table. "You will go to **him** of your own free will, guess what? I won't let you, I won't! I'll stop you, I really will!" she says as she continues to back away. She looks at me once more, then she leaves with tears in her eyes.

What does she mean? I forget about her and remember to the fight the Garra.

How could it even be possible for Naruto to be that strong! How could that good-for-nothing-prankster be that strong?

All I know is that I must become stronger and powerful much more, in order to defeat Itachi, and there's only one way…

* * *

I walk out of the hospital in tears how could he be like that? What is wrong with him! I hear someone call out to me but, I ignore it.

"Hinata!" I turn around reluctantly to face Sakura.

"Is he awake?" she asks me, I nod, as I look down at the fruit basket she has in one hand.

"He's in one of his moods, he probably won't be up for company," I try to warn her, she just smiles.

"That's fine, as long as I can be with him nothing else matters," she tells me with a smile, I force mine.

"Good luck," I say to her as I walk away with my wrist to cradled against my chest.

* * *

_A few days later…_

It was **that night** my destiny changed.

**That night** changed the lives of many not just mine.

**That night **changed the destiny of thousands and not in a good way…

* * *

_Next chapter, you guessed it _**That Night,**_ until then…_

* * *

_I know many of you might be asking yourself why did she act that way with the Third's death, but, the Third was the only one other then Naruto and Sasuke that believed in her, he even taught her a special jutsu that was passed down to him from the Fourth (some of you probably guessed which one it is, if not you will have to wait and find out), he believed in Hinata, when no one else did. That's why she went a little crazy. _


	15. That Night

**fried ryce:** I don't know but I might have to kill Hinata off in order to show she is not weak! Well yes, I did say it will have a sad ending well, at least I think it'll be sad; you'll have to tell me when the end comes along (which by the way is **real** **soon**). But, thanks, I doubt there will be anymore cotton candy and rainbows left is this story only really, really big gray clouds…

**winterkaguya:** Thank You! I love that you loved the ending, I was hoping, praying someone would mention it! I **really** appreciate that you liked it! I'll admit I think I'm really proud of those last three lines, when I think about that ending it brings tears to my eyes(happy one's of course!) that ending foreshadows, Hinata's future or non-future…

**Hinata6:** Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. I hope you'll really like what comes next. Though I must admit you might hate Sasuke after this, well at least I do! But, I'm sorry to say Hinata won't be able to stop Sasuke. I might just have to kill him off too…for being an ahole!

**readifyouplease:** Thanks! I'm real glad you found it sad, really I' am, my aim with this story is to bring a few people to tears…I'll try to bring more awesomeness.

**Black Diamond07:** Thanks, I try, I kind of thought you'd like that part about Hinata being silent, (though I must admit my favorite part was her laughing and crying then leaving the funeral doing those things). I aim to please.

**Altaria Tsukino:** Thank you and I truly hope you'll continue to love this story! I hope you feel and get better!

**netbreker0:** I can't confirm or deny that Hinata may or may not join Itachi to become his student…but then again Hinata might not live long enough to actually go learn from our frienemy, Itachi. Plus what makes you think our Hinata is not strong enough to stop that ahole? (sighs) Your right she's not that strong but she tries. Actually, Hinata invented her own sealing jutsu similar to the Fourths but still different…you'll have to wait and find out…But then again she might not live long enough to actually use it…The Third did want her to live a long life but he knew Hinata was the only one who could stop the Snake. Plus Hinata doesn't want to bring Sasuke back...she wants to become Itachi's student for a whole different reason…that is if she lives and plus if I told you what Hinata wants to do to Sasuke I'll ruin the story for you and I don't want that so you'll have to wait and see what she really want to do to the Traitor…

**muddledthoughts:** Thanks, for noticing the bond Hinata had with the Third, I wasn't sure if a lot of people actually got it, I'm happy that you did. Also, thanks for noticing how Hinata reacted after hearing about the Third's death I'm happy that you understood how she reacted kind of like Itachi(at least I hoped people would notice and I see that you did). Actually, Itachi already came to the village and left. Itachi wants her to come to him of her own free will so he wouldn't come to the village to get her she has to go to him. But then again, he might be a little disappointed if Hinata does expire before the time is right. If she does by _some miracle_ survive, it'll probably be a couple of months after the Traitor leaves to be Orochimaru's Bitch (sorry for the harsh words). Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like what's coming next…

**Rikkamaru:** Your welcome, don't worry I will let Sakuya make in appearance soon, but our poor little (or should I say big since she's like 6 feet high and still growing) will see no action. Okay let's say **if** Hinata does live and **if **she does have kids and **if** she has a son he will be able to summon tiger's. Sakuya isn't afraid of males, she just doesn't like them. Sakuya is considered a flirt back in her realm let's say she's _popular_ with the boy tigers. But I'll let you in a little secret Sakuya **could** have little cubs then those cubs would probably be able to be summoned by Hinata's kid's (if she lives of course). So Sakuya's and Hinata's (if she is still alive) kid's would be able to train together and be friend's much like their mother's. This is of course is just a theory it's **not** _like I thought about it when I created Sakuya,_ just a theory my friend…just a theory…

* * *

**That Night…**

_It was __**That Night**__; I knew my whole destiny changed…_

_**That night**__ changed the lives of many not just mine…_

_**That night **__changed the destiny of thousands and not in a good way…_

* * *

I wake up with a hand to my throat making sure no one slashed it, I open my eyes gasping, I feel as if I've just finished running a marathon, I can't find the air I need in my lungs. I feel an icy cold shiver go down my spine, I start to shake against my will, my teeth start to clatter and I get this ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sit up. Something bad is going to happen tonight, something really bad…

* * *

Have you ever woken up from a nightmare gasping for air and holding onto your throat making sure it's not bleeding? That's what today feels like, it's feels as if I've _woken_ up from the nightmare but I feel like I'm still in it. I find myself pinching my arm as I walk towards the hospital, just to make sure I'm truly awake but I still can't rid of that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tonight my nightmare will come true, and that feeling in the pit of my stomach confirms my thoughts.

I walk slowly towards the hospital I must talk to Sasuke; it doesn't matter if he gets angry at me. I have to tell him not to leave. I'll have to tell him the truth about how I feel for him even thought he told me never to say it again…

_After the massacre of the Uchiha…_

_I watch as Sasuke just looks at the ceiling angry, sad, upset, he has so many emotions flashing through his eyes. I just sit here watching not understanding what he's going through all I could do is bring him the food we just ate and be here for him._

_It hurts me to see him like this, I miss the old boy, I knew. In just a few days he's changed, he's matured into an adult. I don't like it he should still be acting like a kid but, he won't, he won't ever act like a kid, that event changed his like forever and nothing could change that, not even if he does succeed in killing Itachi._

"_Sasuke I have something to say to you. Something I've been waiting to tell you." I say, quietly. He doesn't react he just keep's looking at the ceiling; I feel my heart begin to break slowly for his pain and him._

"_Sasuke I lo…" but he didn't let me finish as he sits up to look at me with a blank stare._

"_Don't say it, Hinata," he tells me quietly as he looks at me with sad eyes, I feel my heart continue to break at a much faster pace._

"_Why, Sasuke, if it's the truth why can't I say it?" I ask him my tears threatening to fall as I look into his onyx eyes, that I love so much._

"_Hinata what happened yesterday changed everything. All the promises we made are now forgotten, I could never make them come true anymore. Never," I look at him as he looks at the floor looking heartbroken; my hot tears begin to fall freely._

"_Why?" I whisper as I watch him, he looks to be in pain._

"_Don't ask me. Don't ever mention that word if you do, that day we will stop talking," he says as he looks at me one last time then he rests back down. I just cry silently hearing the echo of my heart continuing to break._

I enter his hospital room only to find it empty, how weird. He should still be resting; those are the Hokage's orders. I hear something up on the roof top, for some reason the noise's are drawing me up there, I stand in the doorway looking as Naruto and Sasuke go at each other.

I watch helplessly as two friends and rival's go at one another, I feel my tears roll down my cheeks, I watch a heartbroken and crying Sakura stand in the middle of them trying to stop them not caring if she gets harmed. I want to run out, to push her out of the way but my feet won't budge plus, I see as Kakashi sensei appears and deflects each attack.

I just stand here watching and listening to Kakashi sensei lecture the two boys on his team. I want to go over there and yell at them but, I mustn't this has to do with _their_ team.

I watch as Sasuke runs off, with my eyes I see him runaway in slow motion and that's when I see something flash in his eye's, that's when I realized today is the day, the day has finally arrived.

"Hinata? Why did you not do anything to try and stop them?" Kakashi sensei asks me with his back to me, then he turns around to face me and in his eye I could tell he's accusing me of something else, _did you want Sakura to die?_ He doesn't ask me but I could tell he's thinking it.

"My feet wouldn't budge," I confess then I look to the ground. "Plus, it's not my place to stop them, this is something between the two of them, no one _should_ stand between a fight. They should just let it happen even if it hurts you," I look at Sakura, she looks to the ground.

"Even if it means one of them will die?" Kakashi sensei asks me.

"Yes, even then," I tell him. Then Naruto turns around to look at me surprised, I guess he was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice me until now.

"Oh, Hinata, since when have you been here?" he asks me as he walks over to me.

"Since the beginning," Kakashi sensei tells him.

"Really? Thanks, for not interfering," he tells me.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, you guys have to deal with it by yourselves or it'll become something more," I say as I look at Kakashi but, then I look at the roof floor.

"I knew you'd understand," he tells me I look up at him and see a huge smile on his lips, I smile back.

"I should go find Sasuke," I tell them, I turn around to leave but, then I feel someone to the right of me, I look up to find Naruto there, he smiles at me.

"I should help," he says as he gets a hold of my hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I ask him.

"Yup," he tells me.

"Wait, Naruto, I have to talk to you," Sakura says as she wipes away her tears, I could tell he was about to say no, but I touch his upper arm and say.

"Naruto, she's your teammate, you must listen to her, she needs you right now," I tell him as I let go of his hand and walk away, I feel someone walk behind me, I turn around to find Kakashi sensei.

"I didn't want her to die," I tell him, he nods.

"I saw your face, I could tell you were scared plus, I guess you were right, it could turn into something more," he says as he walks beside me.

"Actually, I think it's already become, something more," I whisper, I could feel Kakashi sensei look down at me, I sense him watching me. "I think…" _Sasuke is going to leave the village tonight to go to Orochimaru._ I finish in my head, I can't bring myself to say it, I put my hand to my chest, I feel my heart beat faster and louder, it hurts.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he asks me, I feel the tears burn my eyelids, as I close them; I bite down on my tongue inside my closed mouth. "Hinata there is nothing to worry about, he won't leave," he tells me softly. I open my eyes and the tears start to fall, I look into his eye, he truly believes it, I look away, unable to see his hope while mine is dying.

"I wished I believed you. But, you've forgotten I've known Sasuke longer then you, I know what he's capable of," I tell him feeling angry at myself for believing Kakashi sensei.

"Yes, but I know Sasuke _now_ and he won't leave, not after, I talk to him," he says as he walks away.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei who would've thought a Jonin could be so naïve?" I say as I hug my middle feeling cold even though the sun is out it's almost as if there's this black rain cloud permanently blocking the sun from me.

* * *

I sit inside the shed, my bent knees against my chest and I hug my legs tightly with my arms. I slowly rock back and forth, as I keep my gaze on the wall in front of me.

When Sasuke broke my heart that night it slowly mended itself back together again, over the time we've spent together it slowly got better but, now it's beginning to crack once more.

The truth is that if Sasuke does leave tonight my heart will shatter once and for all. I'll slowly go crazy and I _will_ join Itachi, I'll become his student and learn, learn and get much more power, then I'll be able to crush Sasuke and the Snake.

If he leaves…if I can't stop him then I'll be forced to kill him and not regret doing it. I won't since, Sasuke would have my heart.

I hear the door open and I look up to find Naruto looking at me worried.

I let go of my legs and sit Indian style then force my smile.

"Hinata have you been here this whole time?" he asks me as he sits in front of me and gets a hold of one of my hands. "Shit, Hinata your hand is like frozen! How is that possible because it's hot as hell in here! Are you sick?" he asks me as he rests a hand on my forehead, I close my eyes, as I feel his warmth go through me.

"No, I'm not sick," I say with a genuine smile this time, he gets both my hands and puts them in his.

"What's wrong, Hinata, talk to me," he tells me softly, I look into his beautiful blue eyes and I get this urge to cry and let him talk care of me takeover, I feel my eye's become bigger.

"You've grown," I tell him softly.

"Taller? Really?" he asks me, I shake my head as I get one of my hands out of his loose hold and tap his chest, where his heart is.

"No, Naruto Uzumaki, in here," I whisper. He looks at me pleased that I would notice.

"Hinata tell me, what is bothering you?" he asks as he gets a hold of my hand again.

"What did Sakura want?" I ask him.

"Oh, she finally told me about everything that happened in the Forest of Death. Thanks by the way for trusting me enough to tell me after, I can't believe it took Sakura this long."

"Maybe because you haven't shown her this side of you," I tell him.

"Nah! This side of me is reserved only for you," he teases me. The truth is that Naruto has actually matured much more then he shows normal people, he's changed but, he hasn't shown anyone beside me. He told me once that if people caught on he'd get much more responsibilities and he's not ready for that yet, not until he becomes Hokage that is.

"Naruto you flirt," I tease him he smiles at me, showing his pearly white teeth. I'm glad I have Naruto because only he could make me forget about Sasuke.

"No, but, Hinata please trust me," he says as he squeezes my hands.

"It's just there's this feeling I have that something really bad is going to happen tonight," I say as I look at our joined hands, I'm unable to lie while looking into his eyes.

"You think Sasuke is going to leave for Orochimaru?" he asks me, I nod unable to tell him the truth. "I told Sakura this today and I'll tell you this also, he's strong enough already so he doesn't have to go to _him_. Sasuke will never betray us like that." I look up into his eyes and I notice he truly believes that. I get sad; Naruto is going to have a rude awakening tomorrow morning.

I get up not saying anything; I turn around to look at him and bow. "Thank you Naruto, I appreciate your friendship, remember Naruto, I believe in you always and forever," I say as I leave.

I walk slowly knowing it's still early for Sasuke to leave the village.

As I walk I think back to how everything started between Sasuke and me. How when we were young Sasuke always promised me happiness, how he always promised never to do anything that would break my heart.

He lied, he lied about everything.

The pain, the fear from losing the Third Hokage is in me, growing, becoming much larger and forceful. It's threatening to take over. I hate feeling the pain, but most of all I hate the fear.

Fear is the worst possible feeling in the world because there are many different kinds of fear: there's the fear of heights, the fear of death, the fear of water, the fear of love, and so on. But the worst is, it's like a leech, because a leech holds onto you until it's had its fill, no amount of salt could make the leech of fear let go of you. Once it's on it never let's go, until _it's_ ready. The fear I feel will never let go, not unless I do something final about Sasuke.

* * *

I stand about thirty feet from the gate to enter the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I wait against a tree, my heart beating faster, harder, hoping and praying, he does not come.

On the exterior, I look calm and collected but on the inside it's a whole different story, my hope begins to grow by the second, believing he will not leave our village, that is until I see him.

I begin to die on the inside, painfully slow, I want to cry, to yell, and to call for help but, I mustn't. I must deal with this myself.

I slowly begin to unclench my fists as I stand before him, not hiding in the shadows. I show no emotion, I don't show him the pain I'm really in.

He doesn't look surprised at all, as he stands a few feet before me.

"Sasuke, don't you think it's a little late to be out?" I ask him in a detached voice, looking into his familiar onyx eye's, the one's that I used to love so much, now it hurts me to look into his soulless eyes but, I don't look away. As much as it's tearing me apart, I keep my eye contact.

"I could say the same thing to you Hinata," he says as he folds him arms across his chest. I look at him amazed he could be so calm about this, I feel this strong urge to kick the shit out of him and drag him back into the village, that's what Naruto would do, I smile at the thought. But, Sasuke wouldn't learn from that, so I must take extreme measures. "Why are you smiling?" he asks me.

"I was just imagining the way Naruto would deal with this situation," I tell him, I see his eye's get filled with anger but, it suddenly disappears. "What does he have to do with this?" he asks me in a voice devoid of emotion.

My ever present fear begins to take over. This is too much for me alone to handle. I can't deal with this by myself, I need help! I'm so stupid to think I could do this.

But then I remembered what Sarutobi sensei told me, that because of me, Sasuke will find his way home. So I must believe in that, if nothing else, I must believe in Sarutobi sensei.

"Nothing, I guess," I answer him honestly. "Why?" I ask him keeping my calm.

"What?"

"Why must you leave?" I ask holding in my tears that desperately want to fall.

"I need more power, and I can't get none of the kind of power I need, if I stay in this pathetic excuse for a hidden village, there's nothing for me here, no one. You haven't forgotten that I' am an avenger, have you?" he says it all so easily, so unimportant.

"What about your friends? Your sensei? Your parents? If you leave you won't be allowed to visit their graves, are you okay with that? Who will bring them flowers?" I yell at him leaning my head in towards him, as I shake it some of the tears that were coming out of the corners of my closed eyes flying around and landing on the grass. I then scowled myself for showing him emotions.

"I'm doing this for my parents and clan," he says letting his anger get the better of him.

"Do you really believe they'd want their son to lose his soul and himself in the process? Do you really believe they'd want this for you? Do you think they'd want you to become like your brother?" I yell getting angry at him for not seeing the similarities.

"Don't compare me to him!" he yells repulsed by my comment.

"What about me?" I ask him softly as I look at the ground unable to bring myself to look into his eyes.

"What about you? Do you think I care about you?" he laughs, disgusted at the thought.

I feel my fists clench automatically, my jaw tightens, and my whole body becomes stiff, as I keep my face directed at the ground. I look up into his eyes, he becomes blurry, because of the tears in them, and they begin to fall freely.

"What about my love for you?" I yell repulsed at myself for confessing my true feeling's for him, right now but, I continue. "Is my love not enough for you Sasuke Uchiha? Is it not enough to make you want to stay in the village to be with me? Let me love you Sasuke, let me! Just like you let me all those years ago!" I yell at him feeling angry at myself for begging him, I might as well go on my knees and kiss his feet. I look to the ground my face harden with rage at myself, at Sasuke, how funny I could be filled with rage but, still able to cry. But, then I heard it, and look up reluctantly at the sound of his laughter.

He laughs really loud, I could hear his evilness in the laughter, he shakes his head and holds onto his stomach laughing that evil, sickening laugh of his. It's like what I said to him was some kind of hilarious joke. I stand there in shock, completely motionless, taking it. I don't feel like myself anymore and I doubt I ever will.

"Do you think I want your pathetic love? Do you think I need that piece of shit? I could get your stupid love from a dog," he says. "I always knew you were pathetic, stupid, hopeless, useless, and weak but who would've thought you were delusional? Hinata Hyuga why did I even talk to you that night? I guess, I' am a little stupid too. I don't love you, never have and never will," he finishes as he continues to laugh.

How am I still standing? I ask myself.

How am I still breathing?

I feel it, I feel as my heart shatters, into million pieces.

I wonder if Sasuke could hear it.

I bet he could since, with his own hands he shattered it.

I feel as my dreams, hope's, love, I feel them all die, instantly.

I watch, my eyes filled with nothingness, as the boy I love, steps on my now dead heart and breaks it with his own hands into a million's of pieces, then throws them away, I watch unable to stop him.

I feel as my soul begins to deteriorate.

I want to fall on my knees and die, just give up on him.

I just want to die.

How could he have been so cruel? How could he treat me like this? I hate this, I hate everything!

I watch as he continues to laugh, I feel my hot tears slide down my frozen cheeks.

With what he said, I've lost everything I ever believed in, but especially I begin to lose myself and what little sanity I had left.

I want to ask for the pieces of my heart back, I want to put them together again but, in all honesty my heart has always belonged to him. There is no way to claim it, since it never belonged to me.

"That was really touching," I hear someone behind me say. I keep facing forward as I activate my Byakugan to see four Sound shinobi behind me.

"It really warmed up my heart," I see a guy say as he rests his hand on his chest.

"Who the fuck is this stupid-pathetic bitch, Uchiha?" I see a girl (I would assume) say.

"You know girls shouldn't talk like that," I see a big guy tell her.

"Shut the fuck up, fatso!" she yells at him.

I look at Sasuke as I wipe away my tears, hiding all my emotions, once more.

"It seems we have some eavesdropper's, Traitor. How about you tell your bitches to stand down," I tell him, he snickers. I see all four Sound shinobi get angry.

I go down and quickly shove my hands into the dirt filled ground and four trees appear, keeping a Sound shinobi in a different tree, keeping them prisoners, the only thing visible are their faces. I watch with my Byakugan as they struggle inside their respective tree, I turn around to look at them.

"Those trees your in will start to suck your chakra away, until there's nothing left or until you die." I tell them, I look forward to find Sasuke is still smirking. "Stay in there and watch as I kill the Traitor," I finish.

"How funny, first you confess your love for me, and now you plan to kill me," he says.

"What can I say I'm a funny girl," I tell him as my killing intent becomes evident to him.

"Yeah but, I wonder do you have the heart to do it?" he asks me with a smile.

"Well lucky for me, I don't have one anymore. It's unfortunate for you, of course," I tell him completely serious.

"We've fought before, I doubt you could've gotten any better, though I must admit that jutsu you used was quite new, I've never see you use it before."

"I'm full of surprises and I still have jutsus you haven't even seen. I knew you'd turn into a traitor so I worked on a few special jutsus. After all I doubt, it'll be that difficult to kill you, since Itachi didn't even bother," I taunt him as I watch him stiffen and his eye's reflect his murderous notion's concentrated solely on me. "He always knew you were no threat to him, that's why he let you live," I was barely able to finish as he comes at me yelling, I smile at his stupidity.

He's quick but, I'm just as quick, he appears behind me going down to kick my feet but, I jump up and flip backwards I land hands first on his head my feet reaching up towards the full moon, I land behind him and send chakra to my right foot and kick him hard on his butt, he goes flying face first, he's going to fast to stop, he lands into a tree. He gets up slowly and comes at me again, this time more calm, he then begins to throw punches and kicks, I block best I can as he starts to push me back. A few of the punches connect as do some of the kicks.

I quickly memorize his rhythm, I crouch down evading a punch, and I hit some of his tenketsu on his right leg.

He flips backwards, away from me, breathing just as hard as me, he activates his sharingan.

"I was wondering when you'd activate it," I tell him as I begin to gather chakra into my palms.

"I guess I should take this more seriously," he says as he begins to create some hand sign's and what looks to be a ball of lightning appear in his palm, it hears like a thousand birds are chirping, he runs at me.

I stay waiting until the right moment, then I jump up in the air and land with one foot on his forearm, making his technique hit the ground. Then with the other foot I kick him in his jaw. I once again watch as he flies back but, this time he stops himself by putting his hand on the ground and landing on his knees but I watch as the dirt flies around him.

The dirt stops flying around him as he stays on his knees as he looks at me his eye's burning with anger and I watch as some marking's take over half his body. I look inside him watching some dark, evil, sinister chakra take over his regular chakra. This is evil chakra, it's so powerful that I stand in shock; I feel my tear's slide down my cheeks as I watch Sasuke get up.

I begin to shake with fear, I've lost him, he's gone, out of my reach, he's gone to far to accept this kind of chakra. I stand here unable to move, my body staying in place out of fear.

"Did I not tell you, I got some new power?" he asks me as runs toward me. I want to ask him at what cost, but, I'm unable to speak.

I snap out of it, I snap out of my fear and gather even more chakra to my palms, he stands before me, I go down avoiding his punch, I punch him with my chakra infused palms in his chest and stomach, I use much more chakra then was necessary. I watch as his insides tear apart and begin to bleed out, inside of him.

He falls to his knees before me coughing up blood, I stand up and kick him in the face, he starts to travel back but, I quickly step behind him and kick him up into the air.

I wait until he starts to descend and create a shadow clone, my clone goes under him to hold on to his arms, I stay above him; I punch him and hit his tenketsu, stopping any chakra he has left.

My clone disappears as I kick him into the ground the impact was so strong his body creates a hole in the ground with his motionless body in it. I land feet first onto his body, I step off him and make my way to the Sound shinobi, I want to get information out of them.

I watch as Sasuke gets up and spit's out the blood in his mouth and now his whole body is covered in the weird markings.

I turn around to face him. "You haven't had enough?" I ask sounding bored. My eyes become bigger as I watch the chakra I closed off begin to appear outside of him this time it looks and feels much scarier.

"Your kidding, the best part is coming up," he says as he kicks me in my stomach then appears behind me and kicks me up in the air.

How did he get so fast? I ask myself as I watch helplessly as he punches me, in the air.

How is he able to use his closed off chakra? What kind of disgusting power is this?

I land hard into the ground in a much deeper hole then his. I slowly get up, he appears before me and kicks me hard in my face, I fly backwards into a tree, the impact my body had with the tree was so strong that I broke the tree in half.

The edges of my vision begin to turn black. I begin to cough up blood; I feel a sharp agonizing pain in my stomach. I stay here, leaning against half a tree, wondering if I really have the resolve to kill Sasuke. I slowly open my eyes to watch as Sasuke goes to the Sound shinobi, trying to figure a way to free them.

I don't know where I get the strength from but I get up, slowly and spit out the blood in my mouth.

"You're still alive Hinata?" the Traitor asks me as he turns around to face.

I look at him feeling my strength bubble and rise within me. I wait knowing he'll come at me. The Traitor is not one to disappoint, he comes at me with that ball of electricity in his hand.

At the last second, I duck down and stand on my hands as I kick him with one foot under his chin and with other under his right forearm, throwing his jutsu up.

He goes up in the air and lands a few feet ahead of me, his face looking up towards the night sky.

"Is that the only jutsu you know?" I ask him breathless.

"That's two times' you've evaded it," he tells me as he doesn't look at me.

I get up off the ground feeling pain all over my body, it's crying out to me asking me to stop, I ignore its plea's. He gets up slowly as he faces me, with the markings on his face and his sharingan eye's looking into my Byakugan.

I begin the necessary hand sign's. I watch as his sharingan begins to rotate, copying me.

"You can't copy this jutsu, since you need to sign a blood contract in order to do this one," I inform him as I begin to breathe normally, without any difficulty.

"You're going to summon _her_ now?" he asks me.

I just shake my head as I complete the necessary signs. Then slowly a black flame appears in my right palm and it begins to swirl around my whole hand and gets bigger more blacker with blue flames surrounding the outside of it. I send chakra into it and it becomes denser, hotter, it begins to melt my jacket sleeve and the right side of it, it melts it but it doesn't catch on fire. I ask him in a chilling detached voice.

"Have you ever seen the flames from hell?" he looks at me unable to hide his surprise or fear. "I just thought you should get accustomed to them, since you'll be going there soon," I tell him as I run at him using my full speed.

I stand before him, he stays absolutely still unable to move almost like he's paralyzed with fear, and he stands there his horror evident in his features.

But, as I lift my arm to touch him with the flame, I feel someone grab me from behind, how did I not see that the Sound shinobi escaped my trees?

The one with the six arms gets a hold of me from behind and uses his foot to trip me. I reach up barely touching Sasuke's right arm with the flame. That's all it needs, his yells of pain echo in my ears, just like when my heart shattered.

His yell of pain will always stay with me, when I heard it, it made my blood curdle, my skin crawling with goose bumps, I break out in a cold sweat and my whole body becomes frozen.

I hit the ground face first. I lift my head up to watch as the flames go up his arms and they begin to swirl around his arm and his shirt begins to melt, he continues to yell.

One of the Sound guys go up to him and seals some of the flames into a blank scroll, I laugh as the scroll goes up in black and blue flames.

I see Sasuke's bloody, deformed, burnt arm as the flame continues to rise up towards his shoulder, all he does is look as it begins to burn away his skin, he looks down shaking, he stops yelling as he bites down on his lower lip and it begins to bleed.

I watch him alarmed by his reaction. How could I have used this jutsu? What have I done to him? I put my hand on the flames on the ground before me and it begins to disappear as does the one on his arm.

I feel as someone kicks me on my side, then another, I feel them all gang-up on me, I don't do anything, I can't, I just let them unable to stop them, my body is in too much pain to even fight back.

I feel as one of them turns me over with his foot as that I face them. The fat one rests his foot on my left side under my breast, he steps down, my eyes become bigger as the pain becomes powerful and overpowering as is the sound of my ribs make as they are broken and dig into my lung, and stay there, it hurts so much but, I stay quiet, I will not give him the pleasure of me crying out in pain. I feel my eyes water as I look into his eyes, he smiles down at me, the excitement evident in them.

"I had to do it or the others would've done something much crueler, and I promised Kabuto, I'd leave you alive so he could kill you later," he tells me.

I want to throw up as I see him look down at me. I look away, then I feel something rise up my throat and into my mouth, I open it a little and blood goes down my cheeks, I begin to cough up the blood.

I feel someone grab my chin as that person turns me so that I look at her, I look at her hiding all the pain I'm in, how am I so good at that?

"This bitch thinks she's so great!" she tells them.

"I' am great," I say, she looks at me angry then spits in my face, she then punches me in my left eye, savagely, it automatically closes, I feel something drip out of my shut eye, I reach out to touch what came out and I see it's blood, I look at her angry.

My breaths become shorter, I gasp for air not finding enough in just one lung my other has blood coming out of it along with my broken rib bones. I try to calm down and take deep breathes, trying not to worry. I feel someone grab my right arm and they begin to pull me up by it. I notice it's the Traitor and I quickly stand on my own two feet, asking my body to forgive me for putting it in so much pain.

I reach out to get a hold of the front of his shirt and keep my hold on it; I rest my hands on his shoulder's then jump over his head and land in back of him. I get a hold of his shoulders once more and throw him behind me, the guy with the six arms catches him before he could hit anything and harm himself even more.

I fall to my knees, I cough up much more blood I rest my hands on the ground and bend my head looking at the ground under me, I feel weak and I feel like I'm actually dying, if I don't go get help soon, I'll die.

I feel him behind me, he gets a hold of my right arm again, but, this time I don't have the strength to stand on my own, I'm barely touching the ground with my bent knees. I look in back of me to look into his sharingan eyes as he begins to twist my arm behind me. Then I hear something, then I feel as my shoulder disconnects with my arm, I bite down on my lips as I feel the blood mixed with vomit in the base of my throat.

He keeps me up by my disconnected arm then he let's me fall to my knees, I slowly descend face first into the dirt, he kicks me over so I'm facing up. I watch as his eyes get filled with excitement, my own eyes become wide with fear as he rests his foot on the forearm of the arm he disconnected from the shoulder, I see as he smiles at the sound of my bones breaking under his feet.

I watch his expression get filled with pleasure because of my pain, I yell out in fear, I use my good hand to get a hold of some dirt so I could crawl away, I dig my fingernails in the dirt, I want to get away from him. I look back at him as he smiles a huge satisfied smile on his lips he looks happy to hear me yell. I look at the ground and close my eye against the tears from both of them, I continue to yell louder, I don't care if he enjoys it, I'm scared out of my mind by him they way he's looking at me reminds me of a snake cornering a helpless mouse.

I have this feeling of fear towards the boy I love, I continue to scream and yell trying to get my arm out from under him, I want to get away!

He looks down at me as he removes his foot of my now broken arm and disconnected shoulder. "If you come after me, I will kill you and enjoy doing it," he says as he looks at me not bothering to hide his disgust. I go to my side facing him, and then he kicks me in my stomach. I look up at him not being able to see him clearly since everything is turning black quickly. But, I know he could see my hate for him as I look at him through my one good eye and my voice hears hoarse from all my yelling and screaming.

"Uchiha, I will hunt you down and do what Itachi failed to do, I'll kill you with my own hands, and I'll burn you with the flames of Hell until there's nothing left of you except dust. Mark my words **Traitor, I will kill you.**" I say to him unable to disguise my hate for him in my voice after I finished, everything faded out into a bright white light.

* * *

I wake up by the sound of someone banging on my door; I get up off my bed, scratching my stomach as I open my door to see Shikamaru on the other side.

"Get dressed we have a mission," he tells me.

"What is it?" I ask him

"Sasuke left the village last night and we must go retrieve him," he says as he gives me his back and walks away.

"What?" I yell not believing what he just told me.

"I suggest you dress so we could get the rest of our team," he says as he walks away, I change quickly not bothering to brush my teeth or hair, I run after Shikamaru.

So Hinata was right, I wonder how she is doing, does she know about this?

Now that I think about it she was acting weird last night, how she told me that she'll always believe in me.

"Shit! How did I not notice that yesterday?" I yell at myself, I catch up to Shikamaru. "How's Hinata?" I yell at him, he looks back at me and he looks sad but, then he looks away from me; I grab him by his vest and ask him once more.

"How is Hinata?" I yell feeling angry.

"She's…" he begins but he doesn't continue he looks at the ground; he looks like he's in pain.

"Is she dead?" I whisper letting go of his vest, feeling my mouth completely dry.

"Hinata is…" he doesn't finish.

"She's what?" I ask not wanting him to answer.

"She is…"

* * *

I stand at the gate waiting for them to appear.

I would've died yesterday if not for the Fifth Hokage, she and two Jonin found me, I don't know how much later. I've only been awake for one hour and I'm groggy and not so good on my feet, I feel so weak that I'm afraid that at any minute I might faint. When I woke up an hour ago I told the Hokage what happened and she told me not to worry that she's sending out a team to retrieve Sasuke, she told me that she's sending Shikamaru on his first mission as a chunin and that Naruto will be going along. I sat up and said that I must speak to him before he left. She refused at first but then noticed how agitated I was so she let me but, she had to come along to make sure nothing happens to me but, I know she's lying, she just doesn't want to go back to her office and complete all the paperwork on her desk.

So that's how I find myself before the gates of the village with the Fifth Hokage next to me, watching me.

She said that I lost a lot of blood that's why I'm so weak, I didn't respond.

I stand here with my broken arm in a cast, my shoulder still has some pain in it but other then that it's been put back into place, I have a gauze covering my left eye with bandages around my forehead, and some more bandages on my ribs with some kind of medicine that smells really bad.

I stand waiting for Naruto so I could tell him what he _has _to do.

Sakura comes over to me and starts talking to me telling me that she tried to stop Sasuke yesterday but, he just put her to sleep, I don't say anything as I look forward. She stopped talking to me and went to lean against the gate.

"Hinata are you sure you should be out here? I think you should go back to the hospital," Kiba says to me, I turn my head to the left so I could see him with my good eye, I smile briefly at him.

"I'm fine, Kiba, don't worry, in no time I'll get better. I just really need to talk to Naruto and the rest of you guys."

"Why don't you tell us now, Lady Hinata?" Neji asks me from behind.

"All of you must hear it," I tell him without looking back at him. Then I see Naruto along with Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto looks at me then he comes running until he stands before me, I could see he wants to hug me but the Hokage stops him.

"Don't, her left lung is still damaged and she has three broken ribs on that side too, so don't touch her, you'll only cause her pain," she warns him. I see as he clenches his fists to his sides and his jaw tightens.

"Sasuke did this to you?" he yells angry.

"Not only him, there's four," I look over at Shikamaru and he nods.

"Hinata are you crazy? Why did you go alone! You should've told me, I would've helped you!" he yells.

"I know but…I had to do it alone," I tell him as I look to the ground avoiding his eyes that are showing his hurt.

"Couldn't you trust me?" he asks me softly. I look up at him my eye growing bigger and my mouth wide open.

"Naruto it's not that!" I yell getting closer to him but he looks away at the ground.

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but, we have to go over our plan of attack and what not," Shikamaru says and Naruto goes around me to go with Shikamaru, he doesn't look at me as he goes, I feel my good arm go up to stop him but, I reluctantly lower it.

I wait until Shikamaru finishes explaining his plan of attack, then I wait after Sakura cries and ask Naruto to bring Sasuke back then Naruto promises to do just that, I wait with the Hokage on one side and on the other side of me is Rock Lee.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us Lady Hinata, seeing as how we are all here, tell us," Neji says as they all look at me waiting. I look at every one of them in their eyes then say.

"Don't bring the Traitor back, kill him instead," I tell them, I hear them all suck in a breath, I watch as some of them get angry, I feel the Hokage become tense, I hear Sakura beginning to cry again, and Naruto looks at me in the eyes.

"Why?"

"There's no hope left for him," I tell him, I could see him getting exasperated with me but trying to hide it.

"Don't be stupid, Hinata there is always hope," he says, I look him dead in the eyes and stare at him hiding all my emotions.

"There's no hope left for the Traitor," I tell him in a detached voice, his eyes open much bigger then usual.

"What happened to you Hinata?" he asks me sounding worried.

"Nothing, if anything what happened yesterday changed me for the better, now I know what he's truly capable of," I say.

"He never meant to hurt you I'm sure," he says as he nears me.

"You weren't there to see how he enjoyed causing me pain! He broke my heart! I have nothing left except you Naruto, you must do this! I failed to do it, so now you have to do it! Please!!! I know this in a lot to take in but you have to kill him!!" I yell letting the stupid non-stopping tears fall on my cheek, I wipe them away angry that they'd fall in front of everyone making me seem even weaker.

"You don't really mean that, Hinata, you're just angry!" he says as he nears me, I step back.

"Don't touch me!" I yell loud, causing my throat to hurt. "Leave me alone and listen to me! I' am angry but that is not reason enough for me to ask you to kill him, he's beyond our reach, he's gone too far, there's nothing left of the old Traitor we used to know. All he cares about is getting the necessary power to kill Itachi! That's all he cares about he doesn't care who he kills in the process!! You have to kill him, if you don't have balls big enough to do it then leave it to someone else!!!" I yell then I feel someone slap me, I look up to see the Hokage in front of me. I stop crying to look up at her.

"Don't you ever give up on your friends, Naruto will bring Sasuke back and everything will be fine," she says I step away from them getting angry at how naïve they are all being about this.

"The Traitor is not my friend, and if you do succeed in bringing him back all he'll do is turn on us again then you'll know you should've listened to me. You will all be sorry!" I yell, and then I feel someone embrace me, not to tight but just enough to let me know he's there for me.

"Hinata, don't be like that, believe in him," Naruto whispers in my ear, I feel my defenses go down as I begin to sob on his shoulder.

"I can't…I can't do that…he broke me Naruto…he broke me…" I say between sobs and hiccups.

"Then believe in me, believe in me Hinata," he tells me softly, I rest my head on his shoulder breathing in his sweat and the smell of him.

"I believe in you Naruto only you," I whisper in his ear before I faint.

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata?" I find myself yelling as she falls in my hold but I quickly catch her to see a peaceful look on her face.

"Don't worry Naruto, all her emotions probably made her faint she's just fine but, I'll take her to the hospital so she could rest," old lady Hokage says to me as I hand Hinata over to her.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll bring him back and make him beg for your forgiveness," I whisper at her as the Fifth takes her away. "Come on let's go we don't' have all day," I yell at my teammates. I have to; I have to make sure she does not regret believing in me.

* * *

_You guys didn't really believe I'd kill Hinata off, now did you??? The jutsus Hinata used I kind of made up, well the flame thing I got from Itachi, so yeah I hope you liked it!_

_The next chapter will be the last of __Just a Thought__, the title will be Annihilation and Attainment, so until then…_


	16. Attainment and Annihilation

**LovedLess231** Thank you!!!! I'm happy there is someone who reads the story who likes my sucky action scenes, thank you!!!!

**Rikkamaru** You'll find out in this final chapter if she does in fact join Itachi. No, Hinata is not half blind, the Sound shinobi is strong enough to permanently damage Hinata's eye. (Blushing) No, I'm sorry to say there will be no lemon's in this story, there really wasn't an opportunity to do one, sorry, but, if I do a second part to this story there will be one, I promise!!!

**Hinata6** I know I don't like him very much, right now, but you'll find out what is going to happen next, I hope you like it…

**kenshinlover2002** Thank you!! I wasn't so sure it was good, but, I'm sorry Naruto won't be able to bring back the jerk of Sasuke; well it won't be longer since this is the last chapter.

**unbeatablehinata** Thanks!!!! I so want that too, I want her to become Itachi's student and be able to kill Orochimaru and Sasuke but, I'm not so sure about Itachi, he's never done anything bad to our Hinata for her to want to kill him. But, the things you said, it's like you could read my mind or something, read the chapter and you'll know what I mean.

**Black Diamond07** Well you could say she gets back at Sasuke but, not in the way you might think, read it and tell me if you like what she did. She does hate Sasuke but I'm not sure if she'll always hate him, what would you do? I'm sorry she breaks down a few times here too, just thought I should warn you…

**Killian Rawr** He is!!! Thank you I try, I hope I continue to uh-maze you with this chapter.

**readifyouplease** Thank you!!! So much praise makes me want to cry…

**pseudo-cynic89** I'm not so sure if there will be a sequel, it all depends on you the readers…

**muddledthoughts** Thank you!!!! The thing about the flame not burning the user was kind of last minute. Yes, I feel sorry for all of them too…If Hinata would've told Sasuke about her becoming Itachi's student he sooo…would've killed her, so I couldn't let her tell him, it was at the tip of her tongue but she decided to let him find out on his own. True it would create a conflict of interest _if_ she does in fact join Itachi and Akatsuki but she must do what must be done and if that means she must sacrifice Naruto, then so be it…

**netbreaker0** Thank you!!!! I don't know, as I've said before it all depends on you guys the readers if there will be a sequel…

* * *

_As I've said before this is the final chapter to __Just a Thought__, I hope you enjoy it…_

**Chapter 15: Attainment and Annihilation**

I stand before Sasuke as he looks at me as if I'm some sort of bug, I get angry at him.

"How could you let that happen to her?" I yell feeling aggravated that he could let something like that happen to Hinata.

"I actually participated in doing _that_," he says to me with that stupid smile of his.

"How could you do that to innocent Hinata?!"

"Innocent? Her? Have you not seen my arm?" he asks me as he shows it to me, I look away unable to hide my repulsion to it.

"She would never do something like that," I try to deny it but, the truth is since the Third's death she's never been the same, something in her changed, like something shifted. I've wanted to ask her how she really is but, I'm afraid, of what? I'm not sure.

"She did, she might turn on you, too. That jutsu she used…I hate to admit it but it scared me, it truly did," he tells me in a low voice. I see something flash in his eyes as he looks beyond me, he looks lost. "How is she?" he asks me as he looks down the waterfall.

"Okay, I guess if you take away her major blood loss, three broken ribs, a broken arm, a damaged eye, and a punctured lung. Other then that she's just fine," I tell him sarcastically.

He looks at me with anger. "She left me no choice," he tells me in a low voice filled with animosity. "She would not let me go, I need to leave, and _I need_ power, much more power."

"Is that all you care about? Is that the only thing that drives you in life? What about Hinata and me? Did we mean nothing? What about the guys who came on this mission, risking their lives to bring you back? Does nothing matter?" I yell feeling the rage within me grow becoming stronger more forceful.

"The only thing I care about is me and I'm in need of power in order to kill Itachi and avenge my clan, that's all that matters, nothing or no one else," he says as he looks at me in the eyes.

"You made her and Sakura cry. Hinata said that you broke her, I don't know what she means but, I'll kick your ass then drag you back to the village and make you pay for what you did to them, Sasuke Uchiha!" I yell as I run at him.

We fought and fought, we both put our lives on the line, and we knew what was at stake. I showed him how much better I've gotten, how much stronger.

I went at him with all I've got and with the fox's power but, I lost. I lost and I can't do anything about him leaving and joining Orochimaru, I failed.

I failed Sakura but most of all I failed Hinata, I didn't keep my promise, now who is she going to believe in?

* * *

Naruto returned to the village on Kakashi sensei's back, or so I was told by a Jonin. My real last hope, the little fire that was burning inside me, asking me to believe in Naruto, has been blown out. All of my little hope I had left is gone.

It doesn't exist inside me, that feeling of hope is gone, it vanished and I thank the heavens. That makes what I'm going to do much more easier.

I walk around the mansion aimlessly, until I arrive to my once favorite place in the whole compound, the swing, Sasuke and I first spoke at, the one where _just a thought_ became a reality.

I stand a few feet away from it, my hand hugging my middle as I look at the swing remembering what we talked about that faithful night.

I look at it feeling the tears sliding down my cheeks, I look at that swing remembering but, trying to forget.

How could it be that I'm dead on the inside and not look it on the outside? Is it even possible?

How could this black-shattered heart still be beating on the inside?

I fall on my knee's not feeling the rocks as they dig into my legs. I collapse to my side and bring my knees to my chest; I hold onto them with my good arm, I curl into a ball.

I begin to sob, I feel the snot come out of my nose falling on my lips, I feel my lungs burns from all the deep breaths I'm taking in.

I cry like this not caring what I look like.

The boy I loved for most of my life betrayed me; he joined forces with the devil himself, and took my heart with him.

I sob louder, harder, I sob feeling I'll never be able to stop. I rise to my knees looking at the blurry image of the swing.

How could I have been so stupid?

Why did I not the flames consume him? Why did I let him live? WHY?

It hurts everything hurts but then it doesn't, I feel everything but then I don't. I feel as if that numbness will never leave me, that it'll be my lifelong companion.

The only thing keeping me alive is the need to kill Orochimaru and the Traitor.

I stand up; tripping on my own two feet as I walk to the swing I touch the rope.

I hold it in my hands, then I try to tear it off the branch, I dig my fingernails into the rope trying to tear it off, I yell angry that I can't do it, I scream wanting the swing gone.

I know its impossible trying to tear the rope, I know it, I tell my brain that but it doesn't listen to me.

I feel my palms burn from the rope but, I don't feel it, I begin to yell louder, angrier, I hear people behind me. I turn around and they see something in my eyes as they take a few steps back, away from me.

"Get the fuck inside," I tell them in a low-deadly voice. They stand there in shock looking at me with eyes similar to my own, but unlike mine theirs show emotions, mine are blank, empty. I activate my Byakugan they see the black aura surrounding me. "Leave me alone!" I yell feeling my throat sore from all my yelling and screaming, they all run away from me into the mansion.

I stand here looking at how empty and quiet it is outside, I look down at my hand and notice how my palm is all cut up and see the blood drip onto the grass, how funny it doesn't hurt at all.

I keep my gaze on it as I walk over to the swing and look at the rope where I was holding on to it and see the blood as it goes down the rope and onto the seat of the swing.

I remember the Traitor sitting here, talking to me all those years ago. That was the only time he ever wore a tuxedo he never wore one again, I give a faint smile.

I fall to my knees in front of it, my knees giving out under me. I look at the swing, how could I have been so naive?

Why did I not finish him when I had the chance?

My stupid non-stopping tears continue to fall out of my eyes as I kneel before the cursed swing. If only it didn't exist.

I create hand signs with my bloody hand only needing one hand to do it, and in the same hand the black flames of hell appear. I touch the swing seat and in a second it falls of the rope and it burns on the grass, I watch as a sixty year-old swing is gone in just a couple of seconds.

I look up to see the flames climb up the rope; it reaches a branch, then the flames begin to eat up everything it touches, I watch as they go down to the trunk, of the two hundred year old weeping cherry blossom tree, engulfing the whole thing in the black flames.

How weird to see a tree that old cease to exist in just a few seconds, the whole thing becoming nothing but ashes. I look down to see the black flames reach down onto the grass burning it also leaving it black. I put my palm onto the flames and they disappear.

I watch my father with my Byakugan from behind me as he looks at me with horror filled eyes.

"Hinata what have you done?" he asks me unable to hide his fear of me in his shaky voice. I slowly raise my gaze to look at him; I look into his eyes with my empty ones and emotionless face to answer him.

"I got rid of _him_, aren't you proud of me, _daddy_?" I ask him in a low voice as I slowly rise up and walk by his stiff body as he looks forward at the now non-existent tree, I make my way to my room.

I've finally decided my future, once I'm healthy enough; I too will leave the village, for a similar reason to Sasuke's but completely different.

I've finally decided to fulfill my destiny and join Itachi.

* * *

_Two months later…_

I close the door softly behind me; I remove my backpack and duffel bag and put them against the door.

I walk quietly towards Naruto's hospital bed. I look down at his bandaged up body, he's laying there almost completely motionless, except for his chest going up and down.

I went to visit him a few days after his return, he couldn't look me in the eyes but I put my hand under his chin and gave him a faint smile and told him, _I still believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki, you did your best._ I could tell he didn't believe me but, I acted as if nothing was wrong.

Each time I leave the compound, I put on a fake smile, for these past two months I've been acting as if I was the normal _Hinata_ everyone knows, I've been putting on a mask so that no one could suspect what I'm going to do. For the first month everyone looked at me as if I was going to have a breakdown but, now they act as if nothing is wrong. Everyone acts as if Sasuke never existed.

Naruto has been training non-stop for the past two months since Sasuke left the village. He's in the hospital now because he pushed himself too hard during his training in preparation for his journey with Lord Jiraiya.

Actually he wasn't that injured it was the Fifth Hokage who did this to him. She was angry at Naruto because he wouldn't listen to her, so she beat him.

I watch as he sleeps peacefully and it makes me regret my current decision but, I can't back down.

I start to cry softly as I imagine his face hard with anger once he finds out I'm going to betray him.

I see his face; he looks like he's in pain.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" he says in his sleep. "I wasn't able…I couldn't…I failed you," he whispers, I put my hand over my mouth to cover the whimper that escaped my lips.

I bow my head not being able to look at him.

"I promise…I'll get him to return…I promise…I'll bring Sasuke back…"

"Naruto…" I whisper as I touch his face sliding my fingers down his cheek, I notice his face relax against my fingers. I lean over the bed and put my mouth against his ear so I could whisper in it. "There's so much I wish to tell you," I pause as I wipe away my tears. "I want to say I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know it'll break your heart because first Sasuke betrayed you and now I'm going to betray you…I'm leaving Naruto." I whisper as I reach out to get a hold of his hand, I look down at our joined hands as I continue.

"I have to leave this village, I'm going to go look for our enemy, remember the man I swore to help Sasuke, I'd help him kill. I'm going to look for Itachi Uchiha; I'm going to become his student, the same man who made Sasuke who he is and the very same man who is trying to capture the nine-tails. He is the only one who could make me more powerful so that I could kill Sasuke…It's crazy, huh? Who would've thought that me, Hinata Hyuga, would want to kill Sasuke Uchiha…But I can't forgive him…He betrayed us…He went with Orochimaru, the very same man who killed Sarutobi sensei…I just…I really hope you can forgive me even though I don't deserve it."

I let go of his hand as I lean my face over his, my tears fall on his eyes making it seem as if he's crying with me.

"The next time we see each other it'll probably be the last, what with Itachi wanting you…I just hope you understand with time that I never meant to harm you…Actually the truth is I lo…" but I can't seem to let the words out, the last time I said it…it's an experience I never wish to go through again. "Naruto, I lov…" I whisper my voice breaking, I shake my head then I stop to continue but my voice continues to break. "You know what I mean. That's why it's so hard for me to leave but…I have to…it's my destiny to be by Itachi's side." I whisper against his lips, I feel his breath on my lips and cheeks.

I smile down at his lips. I close my eyes as I softly brush my lips against his, I taste my tears on them, and they are soft and warm. I get this sudden urge to stay and not leave.

I slowly remove my lips off of his, I open my eyes and I look down at him, he has a gentle expression on his face with a slight blush on his cheeks, I feel my own grow warm.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do now," I form some hand seals then I touch his chest. "I just cast a genjutsu on you. Don't worry no harm will come to you but, you'll have a dreamless sleep for four days, the nurse's won't think anything of it, and they will think you are sleeping off your exhaustion. I'm doing this so, I could have four days before you could come after me. But I'm telling you this now, leave me alone or…I'll kill you…after I leave this room I will not hesitate killing you. Leave me alone, Naruto live so that you could become Hokage of Konoha. As you know once I leave I won't be allowed to enter the village because like Sasuke, I'm a traitor." I touch his cheek once more just to feel his warmth on my fingers. I turn around, my back to him as I walk over to my stuff to pick them up and put them on once more; I stand before the door and reach up to hold on to the doorknob.

I leave my hand on the knob; I tighten my hold on it trying to hold in the urge of looking back at him.

But I rather have his peaceful sleeping face as my last memory of him.

I turn the knob and leave the room not looking back.

As I leave the hospital making sure no one sees me, I think back to what I said to him.

I make my way to the gates in record time, I look at them knowing this is the last time, I'll ever see them.

What I told Naruto was a lie.

I lied to Naruto. I love him but, not like I made him believe. The truth is that I still love…Sasuke.

Stupid right? But, what could I do, this useless heart could only love _him_.

I send chakra to my feet and jump up on a tree, running away from the only place I could call home. I run faster, harder trying to escape from _everything_ but knowing with time _everything_ will catch up to me.

I go back to my previous thoughts.

When I kissed Naruto, all I could think about is wishing it was Sasuke, I could kiss like that. All I could think about is would Sasuke's lips be as soft as I remembered. Would they be warm? Would he have deepened the kiss into something more? Would he have used his tongue? How would he taste? Like mint? Would our bodies be touching? Would he use his hands to touch me all over? Has he kissed other girls?

I hate how I could still have feelings for him. I hate that I could be that stupid and weak! Plus I'm only twelve and I'm already thinking about those things!

But, when I remember what he did to me. How he watched as the Sound ninja beat the shit out of me and he just watching silently but his face showed the excitement of seeing me get my ass kicked. I felt disgusted; I wanted to throw-up. Then how Sasuke gave me the final blow, kicking me in my stomach and how he broke my arm in two places with his foot.

I look down at it, it still hasn't completely healed it feel's a bit weak.

How he got excited as I screamed and yelled, trying to get away, just by remembering everything it make's my stomach feel queasy.

It still hasn't truly registered in my head that he went with Orochimaru the same man who killed Sarutobi sensei and the very same man tried to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But it doesn't matter because I will kill them both!

I'll avenge the Third's death and my own carelessness with Sasuke.

I feel something wet on my cheek, I look up to see that it's raining, good now they have no way of finding my scent, they won't be able to follow me.

For my plan to work I must become Itachi's student, I need his help in order to become stronger and more powerful.

But, first I have to see a man who has prepared me some weapon's for me or I mean to say some Katana, made especially for me.

The man has been working on them for some five years and it's finally time for me to pick them up.

* * *

Two days and only a few hours of sleep later, I stand before a house in the middle of nowhere. It looks as if no one lives here.

Did he lie to me?

But I go around the house and see a smaller house about the size of two storage rooms, with a big chimney in the middle of the roof with lots of smoke coming out of it.

It's small but, there seems to be a lot of activity in it, I walk over to it and stand outside of the doorway, I look in, I don't enter inside but I watch everything going on inside.

In the middle of the space, there's a big fire that's open on either side, there's a bunch of tools around the fire. Then there's some big work tables against two walls covered in tools and some even more tools over the tables hanging on the walls. In one corner on the opposite side of the room there's a small stove and a refrigerator close by it, on the floor next to me there's two mattresses.

There are three men by the fire and they are hitting some swords with some tools I don't know, the only noise in here is metal hitting metal. Those three are too busty to even take notice of me, I walk in and look to my left and there on the floor surrounded by fifteen men and two boys, is the man I came to see.

He's talking to the men surrounding him so he doesn't look at me. How could they even hear over the noises of the three men at work?

I lean against the wall one shoulder touching it; I cross my right foot over my left. I look over at Sado, that's the name he gave me over two years ago.

I met him outside the village gates, I was sent out there by Sarutobi sensei to pick up some medicinal herb when I came across Sado.

He was being beat up by some five men. I ran over to help him forgetting all about the herbs.

I easily beat those guys and took the man with me.

He told me that he refused to make the leader of the group a sword; the leader got angry so he sent his gang to beat some sense into Sado. He turned to me and gave me his thanks.

"May I ask the name of the girl who saved me?"

"Hinata Hyuga, sir," I tell him, I see his surprise.

"Lady Hinata? I was saved by the Hyuga heiress?" this man asked me. I look at this mid-thirties man who has long brown hair that reach's his shoulders and he has it tied up at his neck, he has some chocolate brown eyes, that just by looking into them, I begin to crave chocolate. He's good looking if you're into men who don't keep up appearances by that I mean he doesn't brush his hair or shave, muscular, that are a bit dorky, weird and that can look into your soul. This man's eyes are scarier then my Byakugan, because unlike the Hyuga eyes his don't just look into you but, his look into your soul with or without permission and you feel it, you feel as he looks into you. "I can't believe I was saved by the Hyuga heiress," he continues to say, as I finally feel him not looking into me, I relax.

"Actually I'm not officially-" but he didn't let me finish.

"I, Sado, will be your humble servant. I will make you two swords that will be like no other," he says to me as he bows before my feet.

I stand frozen in place as I look down at him.

"Umm…that's very kind but-"he interrupted me again.

"No, you must," I stay quiet as he keeps his head down, his forehead touching the ground, I stay silent for a bit longer before I answer him.

"O-Okay?" I ask him as he looks up at me with dirt on his forehead and a big silly grin on his lips; I find my lips grinning back at him.

"Lady Hinata these two katana, will be my master pieces, the greatest sword's I'll ever make," he announces looking really serious, well as serious one can be with dirt on your forehead and said person doesn't know it, I hold in my urge to laugh.

He later told me that he's been working on them for the past three years and in two more they'll be ready.

Sado then turns to look up at me; it's almost as if he's been expecting me. He smile's at me as he gets up and all the men and boy's that were with him getting up and walk over with him, to me.

"Lady Hinata!!" he yells acting surprised, another thing he isn't good at. "I was wondering when you'd get here, come over to the house so I could give you Annihilation and Attainment, they have been waiting for you," I keep leaning against the wall looking at him wondering if he's gone mad.

I feel the two boys look up at me I look down at them; they look over me almost as if they are trying to see if I'm worthy. The shortest out of the two look up at Sado.

"Master, is she worthy enough to receive the swords?" he questions Sado.

Sado opens and closes his mouth like a fish, he does this for awhile, it's like he's at a loss for words.

"Of course!" he yells finally being able to talk. "Lady Hinata is the best kunoichi I know!" he continues to yell. I hear one of the men mutter.

"She's the only one you know," Sado quickly turns around to look at his men. He looks at them through slit eye's looking at each and every one of them randomly, in no particular order trying to locate the man who said it.

"You named the swords Attainment and Annihilation?" I ask him, cutting his search short.

"Yes, come over to the house for tea and let me explain them to you," he walks around me and leaves, going outside, making his way towards the house, I was about to follow him until I felt someone tug on my sleeve, I look down to see the boy who questioned Sado, holding on to my sleeve.

"Hey, girl, are you really that powerful? Are you powerful enough to carry Annihilation because believe me, it's heavy!" he tells me in a kids exaggerated tone.

"No, I'm not powerful, that's why I need the swords, so I could become powerful. Is that sword really heavy?" I ask him. I don't want to be carrying around a heavy sword on my long journey.

"If the owner of the sword carries it, then, no, it's not heavy, it actually becomes really light," one of Sado's men tells me.

"Really?" I ask pretending to be interested but, I just want to go on and follow Sado, I was about to walk away until I heard a guy say.

"Yes, but you still have to prove that you are their owner," I look back at the guy. Is he trying to say I'm not good enough to wield the swords?

I activate my Byakugan and stand up straight then look over at the guy and give him a cold smile.

"Would you like to try me?" I ask him completely sure I could take this guy on. I really want to fight; actually I'll take anyone on.

I feel this burning desire to defeat anyone because of how I know that from now on it's either fight or die.

I'm not ready to die, not yet. I'll admit I'm not looking forward to the long and lonely journey ahead. I don't like that I'll be alone and thinking, thinking of everything that went wrong and how I have to set it right.

"Oh you're a Hyuga?" he asks me surprised, when I activate my Byakugan. "I didn't notice it before but, you don't have they Hyuga eye color, your eyes are a hazel-green, are you using a jutsu to change your appearance?" the guy asks me. I have used a jutsu to change my eye color into a hazel-green; I've also dyed my hair into a chestnut brown. I've never liked my eyes or hair, so I changed them both. I've actually let my hair grow, I haven't cut it since the chunin exams and my hair grows pretty quick so now, it's about four inches above my waist.

It's not that I'm afraid of being discovered, it's because I don't want to attract any unwanted attention. I'll get enough of that because of my age and how I'm traveling alone.

I get into my gentle fist position, ready and excited to do battle.

"Nah," he says as he waves his hand before him, side to side. "I don't want to keep the boss waiting, he'll get angry," he just walks around me and leaves.

I feel frustrated because I was actually looking forward to the fight. All the other men follow him as do the ones by the fire.

I let out a sigh and deactivate the Byakugan and follow everyone else, I feel my eye's change back to the hazel.

Wait a minute, how did Sado know it was me?

I enter the house where I saw all the men enter, I look around and see no one, I was about to activate the Byakugan again, but then I felt a little kids hand on my arm. I look down to see the boy from earlier, he looks up at me.

"Master would like for me to take you to our meeting room. So please follow me." he says to me then let's go of my arm and walks in front of me. I stand in place as I watch his back, he stops to look back at me, then I walk behind him as he leads me through the maze that is Sado's house.

From the outside it doesn't look like much but it is actually quiet big. After many hallways, turning left then right or the other way around or going straight, we finally arrive to the meeting room.

The boy open's the door and bows at me then waits until I go inside. I stay just inside the entrance of the room.

On all the walls there's either, mountains, or hills, u-shaped valley with rocks and dirt covering the valley instead of grass, a forest of bamboo, or a waterfall, with every scenery there's a different dragon, a green one, red, blue, black or a white dragon. They all look different; they are all expressing something diverse to one another. One looks wild and angry while the white one looks at peace, they are all beautiful in their own right.

I see all the men sitting along two walls opposite from each other they were all talking but, once I entered the room all of them grew silent.

The boy steps around me to lead me into the center of the room a few feet away from Sado who is in the front on a platform.

I look over at Sado as he drinks his tea quietly looking at me over the rim of his cup. He sets his cup down, and then I start.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You still have the same smile," he tells me with one appearing on his lips as he rests his elbow on his knee and his fist rests under his chin. It looks like he doesn't shave often because he has a slight beard that's growing uneven.

"My smile?" I ask him my eyebrows going up and my mouth stays a bit open.

"Yeah, you see Hinata, you don't mind if I call you Hinata do you?" he asks me, I nod, he then continues. "You see Hinata you have a beautiful smile, it's tender, sweet and loving it brings out the best side of people, that smile of yours…" he pause as he looks at my lips and rub's his chin with his thumb. "Yet, there's something about it that could sadden people. It's almost as if you can't put your whole heart into it. Essentially your afraid to let people see the real you," he finishes his voice becoming soft towards the end. Out of the corner of my eye's I watch as some of the men whisper to one another, nodding. I look at Sado square in the eyes and tell him in a cold-mean voice, that's become familiar to my ears.

"I didn't come here to discuss smile's Sado, I came to retrieve the swords you said you made for me, so where are they?" I remove my duffel bag and backpack and set them on either side of me. I continue to look at him as I rest my joined hands on my lap waiting.

"You've changed," he says it like it's a fact.

"What of it?" I ask him.

"What happened?" Sado asks me sounding worried, as he sits up straighter and leans in towards me.

I look down at my hands as they clench on to my pants twisting the fabric and holding on to it not wanting to let go, I hope the tears won't fall. Finally, I found someone other then a tiger that I could truly talk to.

"So many thing's, I was betrayed by the boy I trusted. I had a feeling he'd turn his back on me but, I never really believed he'd do it, you know," I say with a dry laugh, I feel as a few tears fall out of my eyes. "He watched as some guys beat the shit out of me, he actually participated. Then he left me there to die, he probably thought I was dead. But he betrayed our village, his friends and our late Hokage. He went willingly with the man who killed our Hokage. Then because of all that, I too had to do the same as him, I too betrayed the boy who means a lot to me. He probably hates me like I do, with the other boy; I need to do something about it." I whisper the end as I wipe away the few tear's that fell. Everyone stays silent, I could feel Sado looking at me but I don't want to look up at him to find his eyes showing pity towards me. He could show me any other emotion except that one.

"I told you before that I started Annihilation and Attainment, three years before, I met you, right?" I nod still keeping my gaze on my lap, he then continues.

"I started them at first because I wanted to give them to the most powerful shinobi, I could find. The one that I knew would care for them and need them." I look up at him surprised by his revelation, he smiles at me.

"Then I found you, a mere academy student who risked her life to help me out, even though you didn't even know me, you helped _me_ a virtual stranger. You didn't even hesitate to help; you jumped right in knowing you were out numbered. You didn't even know if I was a bad guy or something or if I had it coming. You saw an injustice going on and you didn't hesitate to intervene. When I watched you fight those men I saw the two most perfect swords and I knew that I found the most powerful shinobi there is," he finishes. I watch as he reaches behind him and stands up holding a sword in each hand. He kneels before me and puts each sword in front of me.

I look down at them forgetting about everyone around me. I slowly raise my gaze up at Sado, I know my face looks taken back, he smiles at me as he rests the upper half of his body on the floor but still keeping his legs in the sitting position, he puts his elbow on the floor and rests his cheek in his open palm. I slowly look back down at the swords in front of me.

One sword is long probably as tall as me. The hilt is completely black no other color is on it, the sheath is also black, and everything about it screams death.

The other sword is an average size katana. This one's hilt is completely white no other color is on it, the sheath is also black, everything about this one whisper's snow.

Both swords look like beautiful art pieces. I couldn't possibly touch either one of them but slowly almost as if I'm under some sort of spell I find each of my hands touching one.

They both look and feel equally deadly.

"Hold Annihilation," Sado says to me, I look up at him feeling as if I'm in a daze, I nod.

I look at both of them but one is calling out to me and the other one is silent, I reach out to get a hold of the black one.

I remove it from its sheath, I put the sheath on the floor, and I notice the blade is also black. I stand up with the sword in my hand at first it feels heavy but, then it feels really light. I look at the blade the edge is thin but sharp, it has a curved tip. It really is as long as I' am tall, it's about two inch's thick and about eight inches in width, at the tip it's pretty small in width but then as it goes down towards the hilt it becomes wider . I hold it before me and it's so long that it actually touches Sado's nose, I hear all the men suck in a breath. I take a couple of steps back.

"Why did you name it, Annihilation?" I ask Sado as I move the sword around in my hand, trying to get a good grip on it.

"Annihilation is able to detect your opponent's element and use the one that's strongest against your opponent with deadly accuracy. For example if I'm fire then water would be the strongest element against my fire," he tells me.

"So this sword is able to throw out water?" I ask even more amazed then before.

"Annihilation is able to throw out not only water but there's also, fire, lightning, wind and earth but for that one to work you have to put it in some dirt. For Annihilation to actually to work you have to use your chakra or your opponent's that's where Attainment comes in. Attainment is able to absorb you opponent's chakra and use it against them. You could actually connect them together at their bases or use them one in each hand or just one at a time, whatever you prefer. You should hold Attainment or else it'll get jealous," he says to me in a singsong voice towards the end.

I bend down to get my other sword, I unsheathe it. This blade is actually not a straight edge like the other one but, it has a sharp-toothed edge.

"For Attainment to work you will have to let your chakra flow through the hilt into the blade, actually the same goes for Annihilation. If anyone else uses these swords they will not work for them, they both only respond to your chakra," he tells me as I hold each one of the perfect swords in each of my hands.

They really were made for me they fit perfectly in my hands I look at the bases; I connect them to one another. I spin them really fast all I see is gray as they spin together, I smile at that. I disconnect them and put them back in their sheath.

I put Attainment on my hip on the right side. I then go down to pick up my bag and backpack to put them back on. I put Annihilation on top of my backpack making sue I could easily get a hold of either one, if I need to.

I look over at Sado and bow at him and say. "Thank you Sado, they are as powerful as I hoped, thank you." I straighten up and I' am about to leave but I look back at him.

"Could you teach me how to master my swords?"

"No, they are unique, only you alone could master them, no one could help you because there are none like these in the world," he pauses as he sits up right and scratches his cheek, deep in thought. "Well there is one similar to Attainment but it's also very different. The owner of that sword is a monster from the outside and inside he wields _that_ sword," he says to me but, I know the man he speaks of. It's Kisame, Naruto told me about his sword, he told me that when he tried to use chakra that Kisame used the sword to absorb the chakra.

I look down at Sado and ask him. "You're talking about Kisame?" he looks at me surprised.

"You know him?"

"You could say that," I tell him. "Does my sword have to cut a person to absorb their chakra? Or is it like Kisame's and could absorb the chakra without touching the person?"

"Yeah, it's similar to Kisame's but yours is more powerful because you are able to use your opponent's chakra and his can't." I smile to myself as I give him my back and wave.

"See you around Sado."

"What are you going to do now that you can't go back to your village?"

"Well I'm kind of looking for someone," I humor him by answering; I still continue to walk away.

"Are you looking for the boy who betrayed you?" I stop to turn around and look at him to answer.

"No, not now, I have to get more powerful before I could fight him, these swords aren't enough."

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I could help you," he says.

"Itachi Uchiha, I'm looking for Sasuke's older brother." I tell him, I see him react looking surprised, I hear the rest of the men murmur to one another. "I was there the day the Uchiha clan was destroyed, I went afterwards to try to save Sasuke then Itachi told me to look for him so he could teach me. I will, I'll look and find Itachi. I'll learn under him, I'll become much more powerful and stronger with him teaching me. When I'm able to, when I' am strong enough, I'll kill Itachi then I'll go looking for Sasuke," I say to him hearing all the men suck in a breath, Sado just looks at me with a small smile, I continue.

"What better revenge then to kill the one person Sasuke has never been able to, the person he lives to kill. That's the only reason Sasuke is alive, that's what _keeps_ him alive, when the day finally arrives for Sasuke to kill Itachi but, I won't let that happen, **I will **kill Itachi before Sasuke can, then I'll kill him," I tell Sado the truth. I feel as if a great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. "Do you want your swords back?" I ask him as I smile.

"It really is the same smile," he tells me with his eyes closed, sighing and scratching the back of his head, with his other hand he waves me off. "No keep them, they were made for you."

"But Master-" I hear one man yell.

"How can you-" another man says but he's cut off.

"Are you really-" one guy was about to continue but he stops.

"Master!!!" all the men yell out at Sado, protesting the decision Sado made in letting me keep the swords. I turn around and face the doorway beginning to walk away leaving all the chaos behind me. I feel much freer knowing someone other then me knows my real plan.

* * *

I begin to jump into trees leaving Sado and his men, I make my way towards the village between Rock and Leaf.

Stupid Itachi, didn't tell me which one, there's hundreds of villages between Rock and Leaf. I jump on the ground after I put enough of a distance between Sado's place and me. I bite down on my thumb; I quickly create the necessary hand signs and throw my hand on the ground palm down. Sakuya sits before me; she looks around then looks back down at me waiting.

"Help me locate Itachi Uchiha," I say to her. I watch as her eyes become a dark blue because of her anger.

"This does not look like the place's you used to summon me at," she says as she sits there looking at me her anger evident, she stays there not wagging her tail like she usually does. "What happened to you? Why did you change your hair and eyes?"

"Wow, you're sharp Sakuya," I say to her sarcastically. "I'm a missing-nin from Hidden Leaf now, so help me locate, Itachi Uchiha," I tell her as I fold my arms under my breasts and tap my left foot getting impatient.

"Why?" she asks me.

"Because, I need to find him, please help me Sakuya," I say to her, hoping she'll hear how desperate I'm in need of her help.

"Why?" she asks me growing angrier, she gets up and begins to circle around me, watching…waiting.

"I need him to become my teacher," I say looking back at her keeping eye contact as she continues to circle around me, making me feel as if she's toying with me.

"What happened, why did, you decide to do this?" she asks me as she circles me much more slowly.

"He betrayed us all," I say to her as I keep my gaze on the ground hiding my tear-filled eyes behind my bangs.

"Sasuke?" she asks me as she stops behind me, I nod. "What you said came true? That's not much of a shock. Did you not believe it or something?" she asks me staying behind me.

"It's weird at first my heart was the one that told me, he would do it. But, then when then time came it began to doubt, everything inside of me doubted he'd do something so stupid. But, now there's no denying it, he left and joined force's with Orochimaru and I must kill Sasuke for betraying all of us." I tell her as I look behind me to look at her my tears falling, she looks at me her eyes showing her pity for me, I give her my back, I get upset at her for showing me _that _emotion.

"Yet, here you are doing the same thing," she tells me quietly, I turn around quickly to I look back at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" I whisper, looking at her my eyes and face showing my growing rage towards Sakuya. "How could **you** say that to me!" I yell letting the rage take over. "Don't you know how difficult it is for me? Don't you know I had to leave my friends, home, family, and Naruto, I had to leave them behind!! Don't you know that I'm dead on the inside because of this!! I'm a traitor just like Uchiha, I know that, but this is different!" I say to her shaking my head looking at a blurry Sakuya.

"Did you not leave to become stronger?" she asks me in that annoying know-it-all tone.

"Yes but-" she didn't let me finish.

"Did you not betray your village in order to kill someone for revenge?" she asks me as she slowly begins to circle me once more.

"Don't say it, Sakuya," I warn her, but she didn't listen to me.

"Much like Sasuke?" I run at her, yelling, blinded by my rage to even consider how stupid it is to turn on her, she quickly avoids me. I look at her my eyes filled with the need to kill her, I feel it flow through my veins, it slowly begins to grow more powerful by the second.

"Don't you dare say it again, if you do I'll kill you," my voice low but forceful, she looks at me surprise obvious on her face, I take in deep breaths my lungs feel as if they are on fire, my still healing lung is beginning to ache, I put my hand behind me and get a hold of Annihilation's hilt as I slowly take it out of it's sheath and hold it before me, ready to fight her, she begins to crouch down as she growls at me and looks ready to attack me.

"Don't _you_ dare summon me again, if you do **I'll kill you**," she says to me in a low menacing tone. Then a puff of smoke appears and she's gone.

I let go of Annihilation as I fall to my knees my fists slamming onto the grass, my face is down, I cry harder and begin to mutter.

"I' am not like him!! I' am not! I'm different! I' am!!" I stay like this for a while the time goes by but, I don't notice.

Little did I know that this was the last step, I took to losing myself completely and slowly going crazy and never ever being able to be the same Hinata Hyuga, everyone once knew.

I rise up with Annihilation in my hand I put it back in its sheath, I put my thumb in my mouth and bite down on it, I create the hand signs with one hand alone and slam my hand, palm down, on the grass. I see a white tiger with black stripes and green eyes look down at me waiting for, it's orders.

"Locate Itachi Uchiha," I say to it as I begin to walk away, it steps in front of leading me towards my Master.

* * *

Who would've anticipated that my and Sasuke's friendship came true after _just a thought_ and who would've contemplated that it would end with _just a betrayal…_

**The End?**

* * *

_Dear loyal readers, that concludes, the end of __Just a Thought__, I'm still not sure if I will do a second part to it, it all depends on you…_


End file.
